


Our Shining Day is Never Meant to Come

by KelliDiane



Series: Family Bonds [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Implied Underage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tomlinson household starts to crumble and Harry wonders why being twelve is so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Shining Day is Never Meant to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written with NiallJWhoranx on tumblr. Our collab blog is TheCollaborativeChronicles.tumblr.com

A twelve year old Harry was sitting at the coffee table, his legs crossed. There was an open biology textbook next to him and a notebook under his right hand which held a pen.

Most kids didn't have biology until sophomore year but Harry proved to be quite the genius and he was only in middle school.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he continued to write. His dad was at work and his Pap was going to be home any minute with his nine year old brother Josh.

\------------

Louis pulled into the driveway and turned back to look at Josh. "Your brother is probably in their studying so you need to be quiet, okay?"

Josh nodded and the two headed inside. The nine year old immediately ran inside to the living room to find his brother. "Harry! Harry! Guess what we did in school today!"

Harry put his pen down and sighed but he smiled at his brother nonetheless. "What did you do?" Even if he was the older brother he wasn't keen on picking on Josh.

"We learned how to play medic ball and because we all got 90 or better on our maths test, we got an extra forty-five minutes to play!"

“That’s great, Josh!”

Josh dropped his bag by the table and sat down next to his brother. "What're you learning about, Hazzy?”

He smiled ruffling his hair before he glared down at the textbook. He liked and hated the subject. "I'm learning about the development of genetics, heredity, and chromosomes."

Josh scrunched his nose. "What does that even mean? It sounds really boring and complicated." He yawned and stretched as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm gonna grab a snack and some juice. Do you want anything?"

Josh idolised his big brother. He knew that Harry wasn't his real brother- Josh had chocolate eyes with jet black hair, of course they weren't related- but he had grown up in the Tomlinson household since he was three so Harry had been there since Josh could remember.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "It's complicated but it’s fun...some crisps would be nice." He rubbed at his own stomach not having realized how truly hungry he was. "Where's Pap?"

Josh shrugged. "Probably in his and Daddy's room. He said something about laundry when he picked me up."

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crisps for Harry and a banana for himself. Tossing the snack on his brother's textbook, he sprawled out on the couch. "So when is Dad getting home?"

Harry ripped the bag open and took a crisp out, popping it in his mouth. "Six...so like one hour." When Harry wasn't in school he didn't talk like he was a genius.

Josh bit into his snack and sighed. "I should probably do my homework then. That's just enough time to get my spelling and history homework done."

He groaned and shifted so that his head was hanging off the couch upside down next to his brother while his legs hung over the top of the couch.

"I can help you buddy. Besides I'm doing next month's homework." He grabbed his backpack and slipped both his textbook and notebook inside. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Josh to come and sit.

Josh grinned and grabbed his bag and pulled out his bright red folder with his spelling sheet for the week. Words like bending and camping filled the paper. "I have to have Papa or Daddy give me a pretest and then write each misspelled word fifteen times. Do you want to give me my pretest?"

"Sure. So do I say the words and then you write them?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question, glasses sliding down his nose a little.

Josh nodded. "Then you just check over the words to see if I spelled them correctly. I usually get about ten wrong out of the fifteen."

Josh sighed. He knew how to say the words, but when he's writing them out the letters seemed to jumble together and he couldn't seem to get them in the right order. Papa always said that if he tried his best, then that's what counted. When he continuously brought home low marks in spelling though, his daddy had gotten worried.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. Josh should be able to spell by now. "Hey, Josh, before we start can I ask you something?"

The green eyed boy himself had been diagnosed with dyslexia when he was only seven and even if Josh wasn't his real brother there was still a chance he could have it. It was hard for Harry to overcome but with some tricks he learned from a reading tutor he was able to turn it around and opt to taking high school classes as a seventh grader.

Josh shrugged as he looked around for his pencil. "Sure. What's up?"

"When you read do the lines move? Like do they look like they're waving?" Harry lifted his arm and made a gesture a wave in the ocean would make. "I know it sounds silly but when I read it used to move."

Josh scrunched his nose. "Kind of. The letters just like to play around and switch spots with each other a lot. It's okay though. Tommy in class told me that all kids who come from orphanages can't spell." He shrugged again and looked back at his lined paper. He had yet to find a pencil though and started going through Harry's bag to find the writing utensil.

Harry grabbed Josh's chin gently and made his younger brother look at him. "Hey that's not true. I didn't come from an orphanage and I used to not be able to read or write." He grabbed the pencil tucked behind his ear and handed it over.

"But Tommy is the smartest in our class. He always knows the answer and he's always right." Josh took the offered pencil before looking down at the floor. "What if it because I'm from an orphanage, Harry? Is that why I always have the lowest marks in everything except for maths?"

While Josh was terrible in anything that included written words, he excelled at maths and the small portion of equations that science included.

"Yeah, but who's the smartest person you know?" Harry knew that Josh looked up to him and that he'd probably say him. He hated seeing Josh struggling so much. He really did love him.

Josh smiled lightly. "You are."

He leaned over and hugged Harry quickly before sitting back up and staring down at his pretest paper determinedly. "Alright. Let's do this. I can do this."

Harry smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek. "Josh? I know I'm not an expert but I think you have dyslexia." He admitted but ruffled his hair and offered a smile. "And it's okay because I had it too..."

"Dyslexia? Does that mean I'll never be able to spell right?" Josh set the pencil on the table and turned to face his brother. "But you can spell and everything! You're like super, super smart!" He pouted.

"Um...let me talk to Pap he can explain it better. Wait right here." The curly haired boy hopped to his feet and quickly ascended the staircase. "Pap? I need to talk to you!"

Louis poked his head out of his bedroom door. "In here, Harry."

He re-entered his room and continued to hang up all of his and Niall's clothing before moving on to what needed to be folded.

Harry stood in the doorway and removed his glasses. "I think Josh is dyslexic."

He was always blunt and completely honest. He'd never lie even if it meant he'd get in trouble. He prided himself on being smart and truthful. Both already got him far in life.

Louis stilled in his movements. "What? Why do you think that?"

He sat on the bed and padded the space next to him for Harry to sit on. "Now, explain to me how you came to this conclusion."

Harry sat on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. For a seventh grader he was extremely tall, almost taller than his dad. His torso, legs, and arms were super long.

"Well I asked him some questions and he told me that the letters switch around and sometimes they move. They did that to me when I was younger."

Louis sighed. "I was really hoping that he was just terrible at spelling. I guess we'll have to get him tested now."

Niall and he had been talking about the possibility of Josh having dyslexia, but figured that his teacher would come to them if there was a problem. That's what Harry's teacher had done back when he was struggling.

"Okay. We'll talk to dad when he gets home. Why don't you and Josh go play some football in the backyard until dinner?"

Harry nodded his head before he thought of something. "Pap, what do you do if you like someone?"

His cheeks flushed a rose pink at the thought. He took out the folded piece of notebook paper from his back pocket and handed it to Louis.

It read, 'Your really cute.' -Caroline

Louis was ready to go back to the laundry when Harry asked him a question and handed him a note. It was one of those notes. "Ummmm... Well, the first thing you have to ask yourself is if you like them because they’re fit or if you like them for something more."

"Well I mean...he is fit but I also really like him." Harry nodded, stuffing the old note back in his pocket. He knew that his dad read a girl's name but Harry was saying he so there would definitely be questions.

Louis looked over at his son. "Harry... Is there something you're not telling me? Who is he?" He was genuinely curious now seeing as he had always assumed that Harry was straight and now the curly haired boy was talking about guys.

Harry flushed, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yeah I know that note was misleading but I needed to find a way to...um talk?" He honestly had no idea where he was going with it. "I wouldn't go out with Caroline anyway. She doesn't even know the difference between your and you're."

He wasn't sure how to tell him that he was kind of maybe attracted to his best friend.

Louis was now fully devoted to his son and his problem. "Harry, you know that your father and I will always be there to help you through anything. Just be honest with us, okay?"

He stood up from the bed and moved to shut the door before heading back to his side of mattress and propped himself against the headboard, holding his arms out for Harry if the lad wanted. "Now tell Papa everything. I swear I won't interrupt."

Harry despite his age cuddled into Louis' side, arms lying lifelessly on his lap. "I don't really know. It was during a footie match and I tripped and he helped me up and I thought that he looked cute all...sweaty."

Harry shifted his body, feeling slightly awkward. "And after that every time he came over to have dinner or do homework I just couldn't stop staring and I got butterflies. I'm confused though because I think girls are cute too."

Louis ran his hands through Harry's curls as the soon-to-be-teen spoke. He was silent for a minute or two as he tried to think of something to say. "I know it's scary, Haz, but you need to talk to him about your feelings. If it's who I think it is, then you boys will be fine."

He bit his lip. "There is such a thing as bisexual, Harry. That means you like both genders equally. Or there's pansexual which is where you don't see gender at all. For example, I look at your dad and my brain registers him as 'Male.' Some people look at him and registers him as 'Human' and they never differentiate between male and female."

Louis sighed. "Do you think about this boy in a... Sexual way, or is this just puppy love, Haz?"

Harry didn't think his face could get so red. God he already had sex ed and that was embarrassing enough, especially with the maturity level of the people in his class. "I..well...he um I..." He tripped over his words several times, gripping at his curls.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Remember that I only want to help you. Would it make you more comfortable if I told you about my first crush?" Louis pried Harry's fingers out of his curls to ensure that the boy didn't rip them out from embarrassment. He let one hand resume playing with the boy's hair while the other tried to make soothing circles on his back.

Harry sat on his anxious hands, and nodded his head. Maybe it would help to hear, to know that he was not alone. He moved back to Louis' side. “Sure.”

Louis smiled. "Well, there was this guy and he was so sweet to me. We were so close. He spent the night nearly every Friday and we would stay up late playing video games and watching movies. Growing up, we always shared my bed when he stayed over because it wasn't weird.

"Then when we turned eleven, things changed. Our friendship was still great, we still spent the night and everything, but sharing my bed became really weird. I started noticing how fit he was and how great his bum looked in his jeans and it just started getting awkward."

Louis sighed. "So I asked him if he noticed anything different about me. He said that I was starting to get girly on him, but it was fine because we were best mates. Months passed and I guess I just fell in love with him.

"When I told him that I fancied him, he laughed and told me that he was flattered but I wasn't his type. He thought I was joking."

He started picking at the comforter beneath them. "So I did the only thing I could think of to show him that I meant it. I shoved my tongue down his throat."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened. "Are you telling me to shove my tongue down Nick's throat?!"

The twelve year old slapped a hand over his mouth as the words slipped past his lips. He hadn't meant to tell him that.

"No!" Louis yelled before dissolving into laughter. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be laughing!" But Louis couldn't stop. "That's not what I meant though! Don't try and shove your tongue down your best mate’s throat."

Once the laughter subsided and Louis had managed to wipe the few tears away, he continued his talk. "What I was trying to tell you was that you should talk to Nick about it. Hopefully, he'll be as understanding as my best mate was or he'll have feelings for you as well that you guys can explore.

"My mate had no feelings for me whatsoever, but thankfully he had a sense of humour and now look. Uncle Stan is still my best mate."

Harry's mouth shaped into an 'O.’

"I'm glad he didn't like you. You may have never been with dad then." He bit his lip and climbed off the bed. "Can I...can I invite him over?"

Louis smiled softly. He was rather glad that Stan didn't like him back either. If he had, his entire life would have been different and there's no telling what that would mean for Niall, Harry, and Josh.

He looked over at the clock and saw that Niall was due to be home soon. "How about after dinner? I'd let him come over now, but we need to talk to your dad about Josh first and I'm sure Nick wouldn't want to be here for that."

Harry climbed off the bed and walked to the doorway. "Okay I can help explain it if you want."

"Sounds great, Harry. And I was serious when I said you could come to us about anything. We love you and know it’s embarrassing, but we just want the world for you." Louis smiled and turned back to the laundry.

As if there was telepathy going on, the door downstairs opened.

Niall hung his coat up and walked inside. He was wearing his red Polo, beige colored chinos and he still had his gold nameplate on, hair ruffled and slightly messy.

Josh sat up from his spot on the floor as soon as he heard the front door shut. He looked around for Harry and figured he must still be upstairs with Papa.

"Daddy?" He called seeing as the man should be home soon.

Niall came around the corner and kicked off his shoes before he smiled tiredly at his son. "Josh!" He exclaimed loudly, holding his arms open for the boy to run into.

Josh smiled brightly as he got up and flung himself into his dad's arms. "Guess what we did today, daddy! We learned a new game and got extra playtime! It was great!" He didn't mention the talk that Harry had giving him or the amount of teasing Tommy and the boys directed at him.

Niall kissed his cheeks and smiled down at the small boy. "Sounds like fun!" He tiredly carried him up the stairs, even though Josh wasn't so light anymore.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked into his bedroom.

Louis looked up from his conversation with Harry to see Niall and Josh. "Hey, babe. How was your day?"

He got up and placed a kiss to Niall's temple and took Josh from his husband. He groaned. "Oh god, Josh. You're way too heavy for this."

Niall stretched his arms above his head, back popping and he instantly felt better. "Ugh there are so many rude people." He shook his head and sprawled out on his bed, groaning at how soft it was.

Louis laughed lightly. "Well it couldn't have been all bad. You're still here and all."

He let Josh onto the bed and watched as the young boy cuddled up to Niall's side. "Do you want me to make dinner or do just want take away tonight?"

Niall pulled Josh into his arms and yawned dramatically. "Nando's." The blond popped his knuckles and looked at both Harry and Louis. "How are you two?"

Louis smiled. "We're okay." He turned towards Harry. "Why don't you call up Nick and see if he wants to go to Nando's with us? I'm just going to talk to your father for a minute."

He turned back towards the bed. "Josh, love, go get your shoes on and wait for us in the living room, okay?"

The little boy nodded and trudged from the room to find his cross-trainers.

Harry who was already standing by the door nodded and went to find his white converse.

Niall bit his lip and looked over at Louis. "I didn't do something did I?" He really hoped everything was okay because he honestly couldn't deal with more drama.

"It's not you, babe. It's just... Remember how we always wondered why Josh's marks were so low? Well today he told Harry the letters move across the page and switch places on him." Louis sighed. "Harry thinks Josh is dyslexic."

Niall groaned quietly. He really hoped that Josh was just a slow learner. "From the sound of it he is. Harry told me the same thing when he was seven."

He didn't think they could afford a tutor although money was no longer an issue.

He sat on the edge of the bed and twisted to see Niall's face. "And then Harry proceeded to ask me what to do when you like someone."

"Liking someone? Already? Ugh I want to deal with one problem at a time."

Louis looked down at the comforter. "Well, I don't know about Josh's dyslexia, but hopefully Harry's problem will be taken care of soon. After all, his crush might be coming to dinner with us."

He spared a quick glance up to watch for his husband's reaction to the news.

Niall bit his lip but nodded trusting that Louis knew what he was doing. "But they have to be monitored at all times. I don't need any grandchildren now."

Louis almost laughed at the fact that Niall didn't quite get it yet. "I don't think we have to worry about Harry knocking Nick up or vice versa."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall's moaning softly. "I missed you during the day. Work is no fun when no one in the room is your age."

Louis finally finished his degree and was certified to teach Dramatic Arts and English to high school students. And while he loved his job, it was quite time consuming.

Niall sat upright smacking heads with Louis but he was too shocked to notice the pain. "What?! You mean Harry's... not that I have a problem with it of course." He added rubbing at his now sore forehead.

"Fuck, Ni!" Louis groaned as he clutched at his head. "Guess we'll taking ibuprofen before dinner," he mumbled.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. We talked about it and he's a little unsure about everything right now. He still thinks girls are fit and nice to look at, but he said that Nick gives him butterflies and stuff. "Tried to tell him that it was completely normal and we'd support him no matter what."

"Well of course we'll support him! I just wasn't expecting to come home to hear all of this!" The blond sighed and got out of bed, rolling over to stand in front of their dresser.

"I need to change. I smell like coffee and bitterness."

"Bitterness has a scent? I didn't know that." Louis joked as he stood up and went to stand behind Niall. He placed his hands on the blond's hips and hooked his chin on his shoulder. "Have I told you today that you're beautiful and that I love you? Because, it's true."

Niall smiled but continued to dig through the drawer, throwing some clothes onto the mattress. "Don't start something you can't finish."

He teased and almost immediately groaned afterwards. "I was hoping Harry would be asexual."

Louis started to mouth at the underside of Niall's jaw, but pulled back when Harry was brought back up. "You knew this was bound to happen one day, babe. Besides, think of it this way. Now we'll know how to handle this when Josh comes along and asks us."

A knock on the interrupted their conversation. "Are you ready, Daddy?" Josh inquired from the other side.

Niall gently pushed Louis away. "No, Josh, not yet."

The blond was quick to strip down to his boxers before grabbing his white Polo and dark washed jeans. "I knew it was going to happen, I was just hoping it wouldn't until after he moved out." He finished off with a red snapback and a red van.

"I get it. Like I said though, don't worry. We can figure this out together. And no freaking out at Nick until Harry tells us there is something going on." Louis smiled before heading over towards the door.

He yanked it open and scooped Josh up in his arms. "Oh goodness, Josh! How much do you weigh now? You're getting too big for this!"

Niall nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not embarrassing. I wouldn't do that to him."

Josh squealed and laughed, swatting Louis' hands away. "I eat a lot!"

"Obviously! Come on then. Go find Harry and then we can leave." Louis set him back down on the ground and watched as he ran towards Harry's room.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Niall. "I love you."

"Love you more." Niall grinned when a shout came from the direction of Harry's bedroom.

"Ow! Dammit!" Harry was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a razor in one hand, half his jaw slathered in cream, and a long red cut across his cheek.

Josh poked his head into the bathroom and screamed. "Daddy!"

Louis looked down the hall. "You want to take this one since I got the sexuality crisis?"

Niall groaned and looked at Louis. "That wasn't my fault. Now come with me." He grabbed Louis' wrist and tugged him down the hallway to the open bathroom doorway.

"Wasn't trying to say it was. Just thought you might want this one on your own." Louis said as he was pulled down the hall.

Harry grabbed a towel and dabbed at his stinging cut. "Fuck. I'm sorry. Shit. I just wanted to look okay." He didn't realize that he was even cursing.

Louis took in the sight of Harry covered in shaving cream and covering his cheek with a hand towel. "Hey. I know it feels awful, but don't use that language in front of your brother. In fact, don't use that language ever."

Louis snatched Josh up as the nine year old was currently trying to get his hands on the razor that Harry had in his hand.

Harry frowned, ashamed. He placed the razor on the bathroom counter.

"Harry, you know that you aren't allowed to curse or use our razors. Louis, what kind of punishment should he receive?"

Louis sighed. Harry had only been trying to impress a boy and Louis knew all too well the dumb things that one did when feelings were thrown in. "Babe, take Josh downstairs. Let me talk to Harry okay?"

He placed the nine year old on his feet and swatted gently at Josh's bum to get him out of the room.

Niall nodded and kissed Louis' cheek before he grabbed Josh's hand and led him downstairs.

Harry glared at the tile floor as he wiped the blood away. "Let me guess no friends for a week? Or how about two days with no dessert? Or Nick can't come over."

Louis sighed as he grabbed the towel from Harry and ran it under warm water from the sink and began to dab at the cut. "Let's start with why you blatantly broke the rule and were messing about with our razors?" He began wiping away the leftover shaving cream so as not to let any into the cut.

"Well I wanted to look nice for Nick and he told me once how much he likes soft skin." The green eyed boy blushed despite his attempts to stop himself from doing so.

"Why was that a reason to put a blade to your face? I know you know about puberty and everything, but you're not there yet. You're just twelve, baby. Some boys start puberty early, I get that, but you have no hair on your face. When you do, your dad or I will teach you how to shave without hurting yourself."

He sighed as he pulled Harry in for a hug. "I understand why you did it, but it doesn't make it okay. So, Nick can still come over, but you're not allowed television for two weeks. Got it?"

Harry sighed but nodded his head, arms wrapping around Louis. "Okay. Sorry for breaking the rules." He looked towards the floor once more, sadly.

Louis smiled softly. "It's okay. Just promise it doesn't happen again, yeah? Let's get you cleaned up so we can go and get Nick and head to dinner."

He finished cleaning up Harry's cut and winced at the red and tender flesh. "Don't worry. If Nick asks, you can tell him you fell and scraped it on the sidewalk or something.

"Yeah, ‘cause that'll totally make me sound like less of a nerd. Everyone already thinks I am." Harry frowned, looking down at his hands this time instead of the floor. It was true Harry had just as many bullies as he did friends and admirers.

"Hey," Louis grabbed Harry's chin and forced his face up to look at him. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you’re a nerd. Besides, labeling yourself is stupid. You're a sweet, kind, gentle person and if Nick can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."

He kissed the top of Harry's curls and pulled him in for a hug. "Nick is your best mate. He'll stand by you no matter what."

"Maybe." Harry finalized before he walked out of the bathroom and down the staircase to meet his dad and Josh. "I'm ready to go. Pap said no TV for two weeks."

Niall nodded his head agreeing with the punishment.

Louis sighed before rinsing off the razor and putting it away. He grabbed the towel and tossed it in the hamper in his bedroom. He made his way downstairs soon after.

"Okay. Who's ready for dinner? Do you want me to drive Niall or do you want to drive?"

"Can you? I'm so tired." As if to emphasize his point, Niall rubbed at his eyes.

Harry shrugged on a bright blue hoodie, zipping it up to his collar bone. He quickly texted Nick. 'Wanna have dinner at Nando's?'

"Yeah. No problem." Louis slipped on his Manchester United hoodie before helping Josh into his Derby County jacket. He swiped his keys and wallet from the table by the door. "Are we picking Nick up? Tell him since it's a Friday he can stay over if he wants."

'You can spend the night by the way.' Harry pocketed his phone and walked outside towards his car.

Niall led Josh outside as well both standing by the doors.

Louis was the last out of the door and locked it before unlocking the car and getting his family inside. "So how was your day, Harry? Anything exciting happen?" He started the engine and headed towards Nick's house.

Harry bit his lip trying to think. "Um Nick and I got extra credit and that girl Caroline gave me that note." The green eyed boy looked at the window, watching the trees flash by.

Niall looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow mouthing 'what note?'

Louis sighed. Harry seemed to be becoming a teenager too quickly. Already he was moody and distant. "Well that's certainly exciting."

'One of those notes,' he mouthed back.

"What about you, Josh? Anything fun? A new list of spelling words I suppose?"

Josh smiled excitedly, sitting up straighter. "Yeah! We learned a new game and got some words. I couldn't read them but my friend Andy helped me."

Niall groaned quietly. Now Harry was getting notes. "That's great, Josh. Andy must be a great friend. Do you remember any of the words from the paper?"

Louis reached over and grabbed Niall's hand. They turned on to Nick's street and eventually pulled up to his house. "Want to get him, Harry?"

"Who else was going to?” Harry sighed. “Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude."

Harry climbed out of the dark and walked up the path, knocking on the door. He was extremely nervous to see Nick.

Nick opened the door and smiled brightly. "Harry! Thanks for inviting me. I was going to ask if you wanted come over tonight."

He pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys. "Well come on then. Let's not keep your family waiting."

Harry's cheeks blushed pink as he walked back to his car. He slid into the middle seat, leaving the window for Nick. "Thanks for letting Nick come."

Niall nodded his head and greeted the other boy.

Josh turned to look at him. “Hi Nick!"

"Hey, Josh! How's it going, buddy?" Nick reached across and tickled at the small boy's side.

Louis turned around and smiled at Nick. "Wassup, Nickolas? What's happening?" He smiled brightly. He might enjoy teasing Harry a little with this one.

Harry glared at Louis his jaw clenching. No why did he have to embarrass him? "So Nick," Harry paused in irritation, "I was thinking we got our own table, yeah?" The smile never left his face as he said this.

"I guess." Nick shrugged. "I mean, I love eating with your family. We can if you want though."

Louis looked over at Niall and tried to have a conversation with his eyes. 'Their own table?'

"Nooooo! Nick needs to sit with us! Who's going to keep me company?" Josh whined from his seat.

Niall looked at Louis and then at Harry. "And by your own table you mean the one next to ours."

Harry groaned. Why did no one trust him? Why did everyone have to be difficult? "You know what I don't even care." He snapped. He wanted to tell Nick how he felt but not in front of his family.

Louis frowned. "Hey. Do we need to take you home and take Nick out instead? Don't talk to your father like that."

He sighed. "Now, you and Nick can have your own table, but it has to be where we can see you. Sound fair?"

"Yes. Sorry." Harry just wanted to tell him already and get over the anxiety.

Niall nodded his head but he also felt bad. He knew how Harry felt but they couldn't let him get away with being rude. "Harry I've dealt with rude people all day. Please just behave."

Louis nodded. "Thank you for apologising. Now, Nick, it's great to see you again. What's happened since we saw you last? It's been a whole week!"

Josh smiled. "Yeah! I learned a new game and got an A on my maths test!"

"I've got a girlfriend. Her name happens to be Call of Duty." Nick smiled.

Harry laughed, maybe a little too loudly. Partially it was out of relief because his heart almost went into cardiac arrest at the world girlfriend.

Niall raised an eyebrow not realizing that he had been just as awkward at Harry's age.

Louis laughed. "That sounds fun. I can't get Harry to put his textbooks down long do play video games. It's a bit backwards for a normal parent, but it's fun."

Josh beamed. "Yeah! Harry even helped me with my spelling!"

"Yeah all he does is read. In class you don't hear 'stop texting' you hear 'Harry, stop reading!'" Nick added with his own laugh.

Harry blushed and looked at his converse. He hated how easily his skin changed shades.

Louis looked in the rear view mirror and saw Harry's face. He felt a little bad so he changed the direction of the conversation. "It's actually better that you two sit separate. We need to talk to Josh about something anyway."

Nick smiled. "If you say so Mister Tomlinson." He looked over at Niall. "Any interesting people at work today, Mister Tomlinson?"

Niall huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well there was a woman who saw my wedding ring and still insisted that she get in my pants. And then a man who had absolutely no manners."

"You sure she saw your ring, babe? I mean, it's not exactly the first thing people look for nowadays." Louis rubbed his thumb over the back of Niall's hand.

"I held up my hand and said 'Ma'am I'm married' but apparently she didn't understand that."

"That sucks. Sorry that happened to you. Definitely more exciting than extra credit and laughing at Caroline." Nick grinned and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled softly, messing with the sleeve of his jacket. He loved the feeling of Nick's arm around him but he didn't say anything.

"Some people just can't take hints very well. Even when they're being yelled at you I guess." Nick shrugged as Louis pulled the car into the parking lot.

"Alright. You two have your check sent to our table when they give it to you. Go have fun and talk about whatever it is twelve year olds talk about." Louis instructed. He gave Harry a pointed look as before getting out of the car.

Harry waited until Nick was out before he climbed outside and proceeded to walk up to the restaurant."I wanna talk." Harry bluntly said as they made their way inside.

Nick looked a little confused, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Is this why you wanted a separate table?"

Nick explained to the hostess that they were with Louis and Niall but wished to be seated separately before turning back to Harry. "God, Harry. You look scared. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not." Harry hated how honest he was sometimes.

He planted himself in one of the booths, hands folded on the table. He looked more ready to close a business deal rather than talk to a friend.

Nick hesitantly sat down and leaned on the table. "What's bothering you? You're so standoffish right now. Did... Did I do something wrong? In the car or at school? Because if so, I'm terribly sorry."

Niall sat at a Booth four tables away, eyes firmly on Harry.

"I like you. And before we can get into the cliche bullshit of 'Harry we're friends of course I like you' which would make me have to explain further and prolong my humiliation, I have a crush on you and yes I'm being serious." Harry managed to finish all in one fail swoop.

Nick sat back in his chair. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. "Oh..."

He shifted uncomfortably a little. "I'm... I'm not really sure what to tell you, Harry. I mean, I know I'm attracted to blokes since birds never seem to get me... Excited. You're definitely fit and I'm always buzzing when we hang out, but I've never thought of you like that..."

Nick sighed. This was hard. "How about we treat tonight like a date and see what happens?"

Harry frowned; he knew what he was really trying to tell him. He didn't think rejection ever hurt so much. "No I get it. I'm not your type. Maybe I should be asexual like Blake and all of his friends say I'm destined to be."

He stood up abruptly; jaw clenched so tight it hurt. "I'm using the bathroom." He walked by his parents table, wiping at his eyes with his knuckles.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Nick said as the curly haired boy left. He hung his head in hands and just stared at the table. He felt horrible.

Harry was his best mate, but he just didn't feel that way. He thought that offering to try them out, he'd at least not crush Harry. Apparently that plan backfired.

Niall looked towards the bathroom and then at Louis. "Oh no. I was afraid this would happen."

Louis sighed. "Do you want to talk to Nick or Harry? It looks like they both could use a little talking to right now."

Louis looked over at the nine year old doodling peacefully on his menu. "Josh, you stay right here. Do not move from this table, okay?"

"Babe, why don't you handle Harry and I'll get Nick." Niall kissed Josh's head his gaze resting on the bathroom door before he headed over to Nick's table.

"Deal. Remember, Josh, daddy can see you. Don't leave the table." Louis said as he got up and left for the restrooms.

Harry locked himself in one of the cubicles and sat on the toilet sobbing before he knew it. He was hyperventilating, hands trembling. He reached into his front pocket and got out his inhaler.

Louis walked inside to see Harry's shoes under the first stall. "Harry? Harry, come on. I know you're in here. Come out here so we can talk."

Harry shook, slowly he unlocked the door but he didn't leave. Tears continued to spill down his cheeks and he sniffled, snot clogging his nose.

Louis walked into the stall and shut the door behind him. "I take it that it didn't go very well then?"

He dropped down to his knees in front if Harry and reached up to push the boy's curls from his face. "Tell me what happened, baby."

Harry cried harder, rubbing his face into Louis' palm. "H-He looked really surprised and I...he looked uncomfortable and he told me he never thought of me like that." His long torso heaved with each cry and dry sob. He pulled the trigger of his inhaler once again.

Louis rubbed small circles on his thigh. "It's okay, Harry. There are other boys- or girls- out there. Nick just wasn't the one."

He winced as he listened to Harry having to use his inhaler. "Maybe there's a reason for all of this. Remember, my friend turned me down and I ended up dating your dad and falling in love. Everything will work itself out."

The green eyed boy shook his head and pushed the inhaler back into his pocket. "No. He just doesn't like me and no one will. Blake already reminds me that I'm destined to be an asexual freak."

Louis felt his heart stop for a second. People were telling his son that he was an asexual freak? He could feel his grip on Harry's thigh get tighter and tighter.

"Harry, you listen to me. You're not an asexual freak. Having feelings for Nick proves that. And if you were asexual it wouldn't matter. Your father, Josh, and I love you no matter your choices."

Harry winced and shook Louis' grip off his leg. He wiped at his red face, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "No I'm never going to be loved."

"Baby, don't say that. What about Caroline? I know she's not the smartest girl around, but she at least thinks you're cute. That's a start." Louis hated feeling like this.

The second hand embarrassment for Harry, the anger and loathing for Nick, the worry about leaving Josh all alone out there... "Come on, Harry. Let's wipe your face and head by out to the restaurant."

Harry laughed hysterically and shook his head. He walked over to the sink, and splashed some hot water across his face. "I just wanna sleep."

"You have to eat something though. Put a brave face on and get some food and go home, crawl under your covers, and have a breakdown. That's what I did when Stan turned me down and that's what I did when you're father and I fought one time."

Louis smiled sadly. "We can even cuddle and watch Love Actually while eating ridiculously overpriced chocolates."

He handed Harry a paper towel and held the bathroom door open for his son.

Harry walked out, staring at the ground as he did. His hands were trembling in his jacket pockets.

Harry slid into a table near theirs but he was too sad to sit with them.

\------------

Nick looked up as Niall dropped into the bench across from him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just... I'm sorry."

Niall shook his head and offered a smile. "I was prepared in case this happened. We're not mad at you, Nick.”

Nick shook his head. "I was trying to be nice. I told him that while I'm also gay, he's my best friend. I just never think about him that way."

He could feel the waterworks starting and he not his lip to keep them at bay. "Then I said that we should treat tonight like a date so we could try it out. That's when he got up crying. I was just trying to make him happy.

Niall nodded and he wanted to be mad at Nick but he couldn't be. "It’s okay really. Harry's been moody and I'm sure he'll be okay."

"But what about our friendship? I don't want to stop hanging out with him or anything. I still want to protect him from Blake and stuff." Nick groaned and folded his arms on the table before resting his head on them. "Why do we have to grow up?"

Niall reached over and patted his arm awkwardly. He'd never have to comfort Harry's friends so it was a bit weird. "I'm sorry but I can't do anything, it's Harry's decision."

"I understand, Mister Tomlinson. I think I should just call my mum and have her pick me up. I don't want a family dinner ruined because of me." Nick pulled his phone from his pocket and stood up to leave. "Can... Can you tell Harry that I still want to be friends and that I won't contact him unless he absolutely wants me to?"

Niall nodded and got up, hugging Nick before taking a step back. "Of course I'll tell him."

Nick nodded before awkwardly opening and closing his mouth a few times before just waving goodbye and heading outside to call his mum.

Niall groaned and walked back to his seat, sitting next to Josh.

Josh looked up as his Papa slid in across from them. A frown crossed his face when Harry didn't join them though. Despite what Tommy said, Josh wasn't stupid. He knew something happened and he just wanted to fix it.

"Daddy, can I go sit with Harry?" He asked as he chewed on the straw from his drink.

Niall looked at Josh and then at Louis. "I don't know is that a good idea?"

"Let him sit with Harry." Louis shrugged. "But if Harry tells you that he wants to be alone, then you come back over here with no arguing."

Josh nodded and slipped under the table since his Daddy had him trapped in the booth. He crawled until he was out in the open and got up and made his way over to Harry.

Niall frowned and reached over to grip Louis' hand. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Louis nodded. "Eventually. He'll be back on his feet soon. After I got rejected by my first crush, I was out of commission for a month. I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self soon."

He squeezed Niall's hand to offer some kind of assurance. "Actually, can we talk about something Harry said in the bathroom?"

Niall furrowed his eyebrows but nodded slowly. He didn't like the tone Louis' voice took on. He was protective of his kids but especially Harry. "Is everything okay?"

Louis sighed. "Harry said something about boys at school calling him an asexual freak. I... I don't know what to do for Harry. That's bullying, but it's not physical and I can't prove it and Harry just seemed so distraught."

He pulled back his hand and buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the hurt and confusion.

Niall got up and slid into the booth next to Louis, resting his cheek on the older male's shoulder. "It's still bullying and Nick knew about it. There are witnesses."

"But it's middle school! No one wants to be that kid who tattled to the teacher. I don't know, Niall. How long has this been going on? Where are the teachers? Why do twelve year olds know what asexual is?"

Louis could feel the tears building behind in his eyes and he could feel his shoulders beginning to shake.

Niall kissed the side of Louis' face and the tips of his ears, really anywhere that skin was showing. "Hey Shh... Kids are different now. If it really bothers him he'll talk."

Louis turned and laid his head on Niall's chest. "But he won't say anything. Harry never says anything. If he has a problem, he tries to fix it himself."

Louis let out a small watery laugh. "I was so happy when he came to me this afternoon with a problem. I thought maybe he was starting to open up. Now there's this!"

Niall ran his fingers through Louis' thick brown fringe. "Babe you need to calm down we're in a public restaurant."

Louis laughed and wiped at his eyes. "You're right. Wouldn't want people to think that you're breaking up with me or something." He tried to get his casual joking air back.

"Just give me a second."

Niall laughed softly and shook his head. He laced their fingers together and squeezed. "Unfortunately you're stuck with me."

Louis smiled. "No one else I'd rather be stuck with."

He pressed his lips lightly against His husband's and sat up. He left their hands together though so everyone could see.

Niall cuddled into Louis, smiling into his chest. He loved snuggling into him.

\------------

Harry folded his arms onto the table before he buried his face in them.

Harry wasn't crying anymore but he was still sniffling. His breaths were still shaky.

Josh sat down next to Harry and threw his arms around him in a hug. "I don't know why you're sad, but you need to cheer up because I don't like it when you're sad."

Harry removed his arms from the table and instead wrapped them around Josh's midsection, pulling him into his chest and lap.

Josh snuggled into Harry's body and enjoyed the warmth it offered. "Harry? Why are you sad?"

Harry sighed, running his fingers through Josh's hair. "I'm sad because Nick doesn't like me. And he might not want to be my friend anymore."

Josh frowned. "But he was sad too. He looked really upset when he left. Why was Nick sad?"

Harry tried not to laugh because Nick had no reason to be sad. "I don't know why, he's a jerk."

"You should text him and ask him why. I know he talked to daddy, but maybe he wants to talk to you." Josh shrugged.

Harry hated how smart Josh was without meaning to be. He got out his phone to send him a text. 'Look I know I'm not good looking and I know that I'm too socially inept for someone like you but maybe in a few months we can be friends again. I just need some time and maybe a self-esteem check.'

Josh smiled as he watched Harry tap buttons on his phone. He was content to just sit there with his brother, but a vibration interrupted their cuddling.

'Harry, I never said any of that. You're gorgeous and your awkwardness makes you endearing. But we've been friends for so long that I can't get past the seven year old stumbling over his words. I still want to be friends, nothing is going to change that. I understand though that you need time. I won't text or call or talk to you until you're ready. Just... I guess saying I love you is a bad move... You mean the world to me, Harry.'

Harry's eyes narrowed and he had every right to be upset, every right to be angry and considering he was twelve, it was hard to control it. 'I don't mean shit to you. Stop pretending that I do. And you didn't have to say any of that for it to be implied.'

 

'I'm not lying to you! You're my best mate! We've been friends since forever! Why would I throw that all away over something like this?'

Harry scoffed and shook his head. He wanted to hit something. ‘Maybe we shouldn't be… '

'Shouldn't be what? Best mates? Harry, I know your upset with me, but please. We've been through everything together. Who was there for me when my grandma died? You were. Who held you when Blake and his crew were calling you a retard? I was. Don't you get it? We're meant to be best friends forever. Please don't let this friendship end because of this. I love you, Harry, and I would do anything for you.'

'Stop saying that! You don't fucking love me! You proved that. Don't approach me at school I don't want to see you. Fuck you. Ed was a better friend anyways.'

Harry picked Josh up and carefully put him in the seat next to his. He had to be cautious. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his brother. The green eyed boy got to his feet and stormed out to the car, not being able to handle the indoors anymore.

Josh was startled when Harry picked him off his lap. When he saw his brother start to leave though, he thought it best to go back to his daddy and papa.

Louis looked up to see his son climbing back into his chair and the other one leaving the restaurant entirely.

He turned to look at Niall again. "Harry or Josh?" He whispered. He felt like that was the only thing he had asked his husband all night.

Niall sighed and removed his snapback to tug at his hair. "You can talk to him but after how about we just go home and order out?”

Louis nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Harry stood next to the car scowling.

Louis ushered his family out the door, apologising and saying that Harry was sick, before spotting Harry. "Niall, how about you drive and have Josh sit up front. I'll sit will Harry."

Niall groaned and hugged Louis. "I don't mean to sound selfish but I've been working all day and I don't want to deal with this." He grabbed the keys and unlocked the car, helping Josh into the front.

Harry got in and slammed the door, resting his head against the window.

Louis smiled softly. "It's okay. I get it."

He climbed into the back seat with much difficulty- he should have had Josh scoot the seat forward before he got it- and sighed. How to get Harry to talk to him?

He cleared his throat and managed to get a glare from the curly haired boy before holding his arms open as an invitation.

Harry eyed Louis' arms before he looked back out the window, ignoring him altogether.

Niall started the car and pulled out of the lot. He smiled over at Josh as they went.

Louis sighed. Looks like this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He squirmed into the middle seat and wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Talk to me, Har-bear," he whispered so Josh and Niall couldn't hear him.

Josh smiled back at his daddy and looked outside the window as the town whizzed past. He was so excited to be sitting up front for the first time.

Harry glared at the glass and tried to squirm away from him. "Stop calling me that I'm not a child." His fingers curled into his shirt. He just wished this day had never happen.

Louis felt like he had been slapped. Harry had never told him to stop calling him that. He unwrapped his arms from around his son and moved away. He didn't want Harry to put up any more walls.

Harry flipped his hood up and pressed his forehead back against the glass. His fingers dug through his jacket and got out his headphones. He pressed them into his ears and played his iPod.

Josh looked in the back seat and frowned. Harry wasn't paying attention and his Papa looked like someone had punched him.

He tugged on his daddy's sleeve. "Daddy? Will Harry and Papa be okay?"

Niall bit his lip but nodded his head. "They'll be fine. Harry's just upset is all." He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.

Josh nodded but kept his eyes glued to the backseat. It was probably the longest and quietest car ride of his life, but they finally made it home and he all but sprinted for the door.

"Daddy! Help me with my spelling homework! It'll take forever!"

Harry got out and walked inside straight to his room. The minute he walked in he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Niall groaned as he heard the door but he didn't say anything as he walked into the living room prepared to help him.

Louis slowly made his way inside. He was still pretty upset that Harry shut him down like that in the car. He had to figure out a way to get Harry to open up to him.

Josh, feeling like he was just in the way today, he grabbed his paper and pencil that he never put away and handed Niall his spelling list. "Pretest for homework."

"Baby why don't we study these first and then test you?" Niall smiled but it quickly dropped when Harry came back out.

"I'm going to Ed's."

Before Niall could protest, Harry had opened the door and left.

Louis watched as Harry walked from the house. "Oh this is not happening," he muttered to himself before following Harry outside.

"Harry Edward Tomlinson, you get back in this house and you ask properly if you can go somewhere!"

Harry scoffed and looked at Louis, eyes narrowed. "You aren't my dad and you certainly aren't my mom." He rolled his eyes and marched down the sidewalk.

Louis felt like he had been slapped... Again! He had always tried to make Harry feel like he was his son, but having everything shoved back in his face hurt.

Quickly heading back inside, he went to his and Niall's bedroom and quietly closed the door. A half hour to himself to think and definitely cry over that statement might make him feel better... Probably not.

Josh looked back down at his words and frowned. He didn't like this new Harry, but maybe if he acted like nothing was wrong, it'd be okay. "We studied them at school. Andy read them to me since I couldn't."

Niall nodded and kissed Josh's head. He thought of what Harry said earlier and he remembered what he did to help him eventually overcome his dyslexia.

"Actually, Joshy, we're going to learn something else. Something that'll help you read."

"Help me read? But that's impossible! Ms. Bailey said I'm a lost cause and Tommy said that I was too stupid to read." Josh smiled at the prospect at actually reading for himself. It always seemed like his classmates enjoyed it, so why can't he?

"You are not! You just need extra help is all and Ms. Bailey probably never had a student with...um...reading problems." He pulled the nine year old into his lap.

Josh smiled. "Then teach me, daddy! I want to be able to cuddle with Papa and read to him!" He hugged Niall close to him and giggled excitedly. "Daddy, what do you mean by reading problems?"

"Dyslexia baby...but it’s okay Harry had it too. So I'm going to teach you about phonetics."

Josh frowned. "Pho-net-ics? What's that? Is that a language or something? I thought you were going to teach me how to read, daddy."

Louis had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't know why, he just did. Wiping away the tears, he headed out to the living room to see Niall and Josh.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll order it while you guys work." He said quietly.

"What happened with Harry? Is he in his room?" Niall bit his lip unconsciously playing with Josh's hair.

"No. He said he was going to Ed's. Didn't ask. Just went." Louis thought that the whole neighborhood had heard Harry's yelling, but maybe no one had. It sounded like he was yelling from where Louis had been standing.

Or maybe it was just what had been said...

Niall groaned and nodded his head. He looked down at the spelling sheet and he didn't want to work on it anymore.

Louis stared at the carpet. "So what do you want to eat? I'm not really hungry anymore, but you and Josh need to eat something."

Niall sighed because he didn't care to eat either but he'd do it to calm Louis. "McDonald's."

Louis nodded. "I'll go pick it up then. You want your usual? Josh, you want a Might Kid's Meal with the boy's toy, right?"

Josh nodded his head and snuggled into Niall while the blonde offered a smile.

Louis nodded and slipped his jacket back on before moving around to kiss Niall's forehead. He turned to Josh and felt tears prickling behind his eyes.

"I love you, Josh. I may not be your real Papa, but I really do love you, okay?" He pressed his lips to the boy's head and let them linger before pulling back and heading out to the car.

Niall didn't like the look on Lou's face or the sound of his voice. What had happened with Harry?

Josh looked over at Niall. "Papa’s being weird again. Like a bad kind of weird. Not the good kind."

Niall licked at his chapped lips. "I know honey I know."

\------------

Harry continued to walk down the street but he wasn't going to Ed's. He knew what kind of guys Nick liked and maybe with a little help he could be someone that Nick would like. He shoved his hands into his pockets glad the sun was still up because he wasn't entering the best part of town.

He sighed and looked at his destination. He took a deep breath before walking up the steps.

Harry was looking around the skate park before he spotted Olly, one of the kids from his school.

The green eyed boy approached the group he was standing with. "Hey."

Olly looked up to see Harry standing in front of him and his friends. He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Tomlinson?"

Harry rolled his eyes because he didn't have time for this. "Look I need a favor."

Olly smiled. "You need my help? What's in it for me? And why would you need my help? Aren't you super smart?"

Harry removed the glasses from his face. "There now I don't look so smart. If you help I'll do your homework for a month. And if you must know I'm taking Sophomore classes."

"A month? That seems kind of shallow. It really depends on what kind of favour I'm doing for you. Why don't you tell me what you need and then I'll tell you my price." Olly smirked and leaned back against the big skate ramp.

Harry groaned but nodded his head. "Yeah yeah whatever." He gestured with his hand.

"So I'm trying to impress someone and...she likes skaters. I have money so I'm willing to dye my hair, get some new clothes, whatever. I just need your help pulling it off."

Olly burst out laughing. "You like someone? I thought you were asexual? Guess Blake owes me twenty bucks then."

He smiled. "But you want to become a skater for her? I guess I can help you out. Your hair should be fine. Just starting wearing a beanie or something to keep it out of your eyes while boarding.

"Oh! That's another thing. You're going to need a board. Make sure it has good grip tape when you get it. That stuff it a bitch to find."

Harry scowled at the word asexual but he nodded his head. "So no haircut? Then what's with your bieber haircuts? And where could I buy a good board?"

Olly shrugged. “I’d try a Plan B or Volcom. Best bet is to order it online though.”

"How long will that shit take? I don't have a fucking week. I need it tomorrow." Harry never swore but he figured it's what skaters do so he'd do it. "Whatever I'll get a Straightener. Make my hair swoop."

"Whoa, man. Chill. I guess you could borrow one of my boards till you got your own, but boards are built for the owner. You're going to be super uncomfortable."

Olly grabbed a black board with red wheels. "This is James. You can use him until you get your own. There better not be a single scratch on him when I get him back."

Harry smirked. "You name your boards?"

He grabbed the board and held it under his arm, being extremely careful as he did it. He figured he could stop by the store on the way home to buy a few things.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? You probably love your textbooks enough to name them." Olly snapped defensively.

"Do you actually know how to ride that or are you just going to carry it and pretend like you do?"

"Well I look at this like a geometry problem." Harry placed the board on the ground and placed one foot onto it. "Judging by the distance between your feet and the velocity at which the board travels then it's actually really easy."

He pushed the other foot off the ground and slammed it onto the board. It swooped down the concrete and up a ramp before rolling back. "See? Easy. Oh and I don't name my books."

Olly just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for ruining my pastime by bring maths into it. Is that all you want or are you going to stay here and torture us more?"

The group around Olly chuckled a little and smirked at the new kid.

Harry tapped his chin trying to think of any other helpful information.

"How does a skater act? I know that I'm going to have to stop talking about school but is there anything else?" The curly haired boy was really trying to change for Nick. He wanted to impress him at school on Monday.

Olly shrugged. "Just be chilled, man. Don't act like you got a stick up your ass the entire day. That's just not cool."

A phone went off. "I gotta go. Don't ruin James or your balls are going be in danger. Hope this chick is worth this. See you around, Tomlinson."

Harry nodded and was about to walk off before he thought better of it and instead skated off and he was actually pretty good at it. He continued on until he reached a store.

Twenty minutes later he had a plastic bag that contained a Straightener, two beanies, and one of those turquoise blue hoodies with the strings.

The green eyed boy stopped at his driveway and kicked up 'James' holding it to him.

\------------

Louis made it home and took the food inside for Niall and Josh. "Here. I'm going to call Ms. Sheeran and make sure Harry got there okay."

He went into the other room to make himself some tea and dialled the familiar number. After the third ring, a woman picked up. "Hello, Ms. Sheeran? This is Louis Tomlinson. I was just wondering if Harry had made it to your house safely?"

Ed's mom furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of Harry. "I'm sorry but Harry hasn't been here."

"Oh really? He said he was going to your house. Uhhhhh, well I'm sorry to bother you then. Have a great night."

He hung up and walked back into the living room. "Niall? Could I talk to you in here for a second?"

No matter how scared he was at not knowing where Harry was, he wasn't going to say anything in front of Josh.

If Niall hadn't been concerned before he was now. "I’ll be back, Josh."

The blond male moved Josh out of his lap and stood up, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen, gesturing to Louis to follow him. "So what's up? Is everything alright?"

"Harry never went to Ed's. His mum said that he never made it there." Louis was quickly starting to hyperventilate.

He was no good in situations like this. He was the one that no one told situations to because he would get all worried, hyperventilate, and overreact.

Niall wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. "Calm down love. I don't want you injuring yourself."

"How are you so calm! Our son lied about where he was going and we have no clue where he is!" Louis hissed.

\------------

Harry had stopped by another store to pick up a few more things. He quietly opened the door with his bags in one hand. Once he shut it behind him he made a beeline for his room, locking himself inside before anyone could stop him. He entered the bathroom in his room and bit his lip.

Fuck this was going to hurt.

He dug out the piercing kit and groaned. He observed at the park that Olly and most of his friends had an ear pierced. He sterilized the needle and looked at the dot he had drawn on his left ear.

\------------

Josh watched as Harry ran straight to the stairs and up to, he supposed, his room. He wondered what was in his bags he had been carrying, but as another episode of Adventure Time started, he quickly forgot about Harry's behaviour.

\------------

Niall let go and looked at Louis a bit annoyed. "I'm calm because you aren't. Now don't start on me because we don't need a fight to happen."

Louis just started crying. "I'm sorry! It's just something Harry said as he left and I'm worried and I'm wondering if we're good enough parents and... And..." He buried his face in Niall's neck and just continued crying.

Niall kissed his hair, rubbing circles into his back. "Baby what did he say? Please calm down? I don't like seeing you upset."

"I told him that he had to come back inside and ask if could go out properly. I know he's upset, but he still needs to behave. Then he told me..." Louis choked a little on his words. "He said that I wasn't his father and that I definitely wasn't his mother."

Louis felt a fresh wave of tears at the words. He didn't know why those words hurt, but they were words that allowed Harry to leave and now he was missing.

Niall grit his teeth and pulled Louis closer to himself. "No. That's not okay. When he gets back he's grounded for a month."

\------------

"No pain no gain." As fast as possible he pushed it through until the needle was poking out from behind.

"Shit!" He shouted out.

\------------

Louis pulled back at the shout from upstairs. "Was that...?"

He fought to get out of Niall's grip and bolted for the sound of the yell. He passed Josh sitting on the couch looking worriedly up the stairs.

Finally making it to the bathroom door, he tried to open it only to find it locked. He began banging his fist against the wood. "Harry! Harry, open this door right now!"

Harry ignored the banging and instead grabbed a rag to clean up the small trickle of blood. Once he had finished he grabbed one of the diamond earrings and fastened it inside.

He knew he was going to have to face his parents sooner or later so he yanked the door open to find Louis. "What?"

Louis was going to yell at him for lying when he saw the glimmer of the diamond. He stopped and tried to process that for a second.

Harry had an earring. His curly haired bouncing ball of joy had an earring.

"What the hell is that? Take that out this instant, young man!"

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was going to fight for Nick and if that meant getting in trouble then so be it. "Ha make me, Louis. I'm leaving it in." The green eyed boy shoved past him and reentered his room.

Louis stood there gaping like a fish for a second or two. What had gotten into Harry?

"Harry Edward Tomlinson, if you don't take that out right now, you're grounded. No leaving the house except for school, no phone, no computer, no television! Nothing except homework!"

He shouted as he made his way to the doorway of Harry's bedroom. He had never had to shout this much at Harry before and it worried him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and dug out his phone, tossing it at Louis' feet. "All I do is homework and I'm a month ahead. Besides I don't watch TV." He shrugged his shoulders and fell onto his bed.

Louis sighed as he tried to keep calm. "Where were you tonight? Ms. Sheeran said you never went to Ed's."

He didn't want to be the overbearing parent, but right now, Niall was downstairs- probably keeping Josh from running up the stairs- and Harry was being insufferable.

Louis sighed again. "All your father and I want to know is where you were and who you were with... And where you got an earring."

"At the skate park with Olly and I bought it." Harry lied out on his stomach. He placed his chin in his palm and looked at Louis disinterestedly.

"What has gotten into you? You're lying, being disrespectful, getting piercings... Is this about Nick? Harry, just talk to me. I want to help you."

Louis moved over to sit on the bed and placed a hand on Harry's back comfortingly. "Please, Harry. Just talk to me, baby."

Harry's bottom lip quivered at the mention of Nick. He closed his eyes and let out a shuttered breath. "Maybe. Nick likes skaters so I thought maybe if I became one..." His voice trailed off, his fingers pulled at his sheets.

"Oh, Harry." Louis’ heart broke for the boy. "You shouldn't change just because a guy doesn't like you. If he can't love you the way you are, maybe you're better off as friends. I know it hurts, but there is someone better out there for you."

And it was true. Louis had thought he would never move on past Stan, but then he had dated Zayn in high school, and now he was married to Niall.

"You never feel like you can get past all those feelings, but I promise they'll go away over time."

"But I already bought all of this stuff. Maybe I could just...maybe he can like me if I try." Harry sat up and pulled the bag towards him. "See?"

He opened it to show Louis everything. He sighed heavily. "And I pierced my ear already."

"Well, maybe we can return everything tomorrow since it's Saturday. As for the earring, if you take it out now the hole should just close up. You might have a little scar, but nothing serious. Trust me. After trying to be a drag queen in tenth grade, I know."

Louis ran his fingers through the tousled curls. "Do you really want to skate, Harry? Think about you for a second. Forget Nick and everything. Have you ever had a passion for skateboarding?"

Harry thought about it, tapping his chin. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "All I do is homework. It'd be nice to do something else. Besides I'm actually really good." His grin was identical to the Cheshire cat. He did like it actually.

"And I don't want to be a nerd anymore. Maybe I could change my style...for me not for him."

Louis smiled. "As long as it's for you and nobody else. But try other things as well. I know you said you liked skating, but maybe you'll like something else more. Try photography. Or theatre. Or even football. Don't limit yourself to one thing."

Louis laid down and wrapped Harry up in his arms. "You know you're still grounded right? Oh, and your dad is a little upset with you. You might want to go and talk to him when I'm done cuddling you."

Harry groaned and buried his face into Louis' chest. "I thought so. I'll talk to him later... And I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Papa."

His fingers played with the earring and it surprisingly didn't hurt. "Can I keep the earring at least?"

Louis chuckled. "I'll talk to dad about it tonight. I think that's something we should decide together."

He absentmindedly started stroking Harry's arm like he had done when the boy was small. "And it's okay, Harry. Just please never use that against me again."

Harry nodded his head and further cuddled into Louis. "Yeah I'm sorry about that really. I love you so much."

Harry kissed his Papa’s cheek before he grabbed his phone off the floor and found Caroline's name. 'Hey.'

"I love too, Harry." He sighed. "I suppose I should go talk to your father about what happened." He watched as Harry sent a text message. "I thought I said no phone?" He quirked a brow.

A loud buzzing noise stopped their conversation. ‘hey harry. you got my note then? i was worried that you hadnt seen it.''

Harry bit his lip and looked at the device."I was messaging Caroline but here." He read her message, but he held it out for Louis to take. He'd just have to talk to her in person.

Louis sighed. Well if it was only Caroline... "Finish your conversation. I'll be down stairs with your father. Bring it to me when you're done."

With that, he got up and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and wandered back down the stairs to his husband and other son.

Harry smiled and flopped onto the bed. 'Yeah I got it :) I would have messaged you but I was busy piercing my ear.'

'you pierced your ear!?!?!? thats so not like you! bet it looks hella cute though. (;'

Harry smirked but he wasn't sure if it looked okay or not. 'Yeah I'm trying something new. I think it looks fine haha.'

'id say send me a picture of your piercing and ill send one of mine but... (:'

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity as well as confusion. 'Why can't you send me a picture?'

'i mean i can. you cant show anyone. not even my mom knows i have it. deal?'

Harry still didn't understand what could be so bad. 'Deal.'

'awesome. ill send the picture then. my friend did it for me. what do you think?'

Harry looked at the pink diamond pierced through her navel, and he couldn't help but blush. He'd never seen that much of someone's skin.

'It’s nice. Um hold on.' He positioned the phone near his ear and sent it. 'It look okay?'

'thats so cool. it looks really good with your curls. so what else are you doing besides piercing your ear?'

Harry was actually happy talking to her. 'I stole Olly's skateboard. And by stole I mean he let me borrow it. And I got a Straightener.'

'a straightener!? no!!! i love your curls! please dont straighten your hair! your curls are way too cute! ):'

Harry laughed. 'There's a waste of £15. I'm wearing beanies then.'

'beanies are acceptable. youd look really good in a beanie with like a fashion jumper and skinny jeans. definitely a hottie. (;'

Harry laughed quietly. 'I'll wear a hat and jumper just for you Monday.'

'just for me? now im blushing. maybe ill let you see my piercing in person if you wear that hat and jumper.'

Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Even though it would only be her stomach the idea of seeing a girl partly topless made him...excited. 'Deal. But you can't exactly lift up your shirt in school.'

'true... tomorrow is saturday so maybe you could come over and I can show you then. my mum wont mind if i have a friend over while she's at work and my dad is out of town on a business trip. we could watch a movie or something.'

Harry bit his lip. ‘I don't know how comfortable my dad would be with that. Also I'm kinda grounded.'

'you dont have to tell them we'd be alone. And tell them its for a project in history or something. That always works for me. pleeeeassee? i really wanna see you. (:'

Harry shifted in his bed. If he lied and they found out he'd get in trouble and he had a weird feeling, but he kind of wanted to see her. 'So tomorrow?'

'yesssss! (: get here around two and we can watch a movie. whatever you want. ill even make snacks or something.'

Harry sighed. He didn't like lying to his parents, but he was already grounded. 'I like pizza and soda.'

'sounds like a plan. i have to go. my phone is dying. see you tomorrow cutie. (;'

'Okay so I'll be over.' Harry got up from his bed and headed down the stairs walking into the living room.

\------------

Niall was playing with Josh's hair, kissing his cheek as they watched Spongebob.

Louis collapsed on the couch next to Josh. "Well, I think he's going to be okay. But, he's grounded. Oh and he has his ear pierced."

Niall's eyes widened and he would have jumped up if it weren't for Josh. "He did what?!"

"Calm down. I told him to take it out. He did refuse and then we a little chat. He asked if he could keep it and I said that you and I would decide together if he kept it or not."

Josh looked up. "Can I pierce my ear, daddy? I wanna be like Harry!"

Niall clenched his jaw but calmed down. "He can keep it...only because he's been a good kid every other day."

"I can't believe he actually likes it. I thought for sure that saying I used to have my ear pierced would make him want to take it out."

Josh huffed at being ignored. "Daddy, can I pierce my ear too?"

Niall looked down at Josh like he was crazy. "Um how about when you're six feet tall." The blond smiled though because Josh just wanted to be like his older brother

"But that'll take forever! I'm like three feet now!" Josh wailed dramatically.

Louis laughed. "I'm pretty sure you're not that short. Why. Don't we measure you? That way we know how tall you really are."

Niall laughed and stood up. "Let's get the measuring tape."

"Yes! Let's measure all of us!" Josh jumped up and started clapping excitedly. "Should we get Harry too?"

Louis laughed. "Maybe in a bit. He was talking to a friend when I came down." He tried to emphasise friend to get Niall's attention.

Niall looked at Louis when his voice went a little higher at the word friend. He smiled and looked at Josh. "Go get the tape, babe. I gotta talk to Papa."

"Something wrong, darling?" Louis singsonged as Josh made his way to the basement where the tool boxes- and subsequently, the tape- was.

"Well we just went through all this shit because Harry was upset about Nick and he's moved on already?"

"I don't think 'moved on' is appropriate in this context. I think it's more 'making an effort' to move on. Besides, at least Caroline likes him. If something goes wrong, he'll probably be the one breaking a heart." Louis explained as Josh scrambled back up the stairs to his dads.

Niall sighed but he nodded his head. He grabbed the tape from Josh's hands. "Okay buddy, chin up and shoulders back."

Josh stood as straight as he could and let his daddy measure him. "Am I tall enough to pierce my ear, daddy?"

Niall laughed and shook his head. "Not quite, buddy."

Josh pouted before stepping out of the way. "Fine. But now you have to measure Papa!"

Niall grabbed the tape and had Louis step on the end before he stopped it to just above his head. Niall had to stand on the tips of his toes to do it. "Papa's six feet."

"You can pierce your ear!" Josh said happily as he snatched the tape measure from Niall's hands. "Let's measure you, daddy."

Niall took the tape from Josh and handed it to Louis. "Go ahead, love.”

Louis laughed and took the tape before measuring Niall. He smiled and leaned in and kissed his nose. "Five foot seven."

Niall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I can't get my ear pierced either."

Josh frowned. "What about Harry? Can I go get him?"

"Here." The green eyed boy handed the device to Louis and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"So Caroline reminded me that we had a history project and we decided to partner up. Her parents are there so I was wondering if I could go tomorrow?"

Louis sighed. "Fine. What time do you have to be over at her place?" He walked over and straightened Harry out before measuring him. "Five foot four. God you're tall."

The tape didn’t faze him. He smiled happily. “Two.”

Josh huffed. "You can't pierce your ear either. Only Papa can."

Niall laughed and picked Josh up, pulling him into his chest. "He's older than you."

Louis nodded. "Do you want me to drive you over or do you want to skate over?" He smirked.

"That's not fair, daddy. You said we had to be six foot. Harry's not six foot." Josh pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry honestly hadn't thought about that. "I'll skate over."

Niall kissed Josh's pout and then his nose, and finally his forehead. "You're too young, babe. And Harry did that without asking. He's in trouble."

The green eyed boy looked at the floor. He was lying to them again.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. There was something he wasn't telling them. "So did you spend all that time talking to Caroline? What were you talking about?"

Josh kept up his frown. "Still not fair. But ice cream will make it a bit better."

"Yeah we were texting. We talked about my piercing and hers." He lifted his head up; at least he was telling the truth about that.

Niall offered his own pout, brushing their noses together. "Well I want to go on a date with Papa but that's not happening."

"Her piercing? Don't you see it every day at school? I mean, I'm assuming we're talking about her ear piercings." Louis sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Niall.

"But why not? You and Papa can go out tomorrow while Harry is at Caroline! It's perfect!" Josh exclaimed.

"She just got them pierced." He nodded his head and decided to put his glasses back on.

Niall carried Josh over and sat down, pulling the boy in his lap. "If Harry is with Caroline and I'm with Louis then where are you going?"

Louis stared at Harry not quite sure if he should believe him, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Did she tell you how amazing it looks? Did she say it was cute?" He laughed as he tried to tease the boy.

"I can stay home by myself!" Josh beamed happily.

Harry's cheeks flushed pink, his green eyes looking down at the floor once again. "For your information she thought it was cute and she likes my curls." He stuck his tongue out, dimples denying his face.

Niall gave Josh a look. "Nice try."

"I love your curls too! You are soooooo cute, Harry!" Louis cooed at him. "Please, Harry! Please, please, please!"

"But I'm old enough! I'm nine now! Please, daddy! Please, please, please!" Josh pleaded with his giant puppy dog eyes.

Harry wanted to run away or something. He didn't like being so embarrassed. "Sh."

Niall kissed Josh until he stopped asking and spent more time trying to get away from his dad.

Louis laughed. "You know I love you." He blew his son a kiss. "By the way, you're going to get your phone back tomorrow since you're going to go work on a project. Just going to keep it overnight for today."

Josh cuddled up to Niall and let his daddy kiss his face all over. "Maybe Gammy can take care of me while you and papa go out?"

Harry nodded and kissed both parents on the cheek before he ran up the stairs, grinning madly.

Josh climbed the stairs after his brother. He wanted to make sure his brother was okay after everything that happened today.

Niall bit his lip because that actually sounded really tempting. "Hey Lou?"

Louis watched as Harry headed upstairs. "Yeah, babe?"

"Well Josh gave me a great idea. What if we let my mum watch him tomorrow afternoon so we can do something just the two of us?" He lied out on the couch, resting his head in Louis' lap, looking up at him.

"I guess we could do that. It would be nice to do something with no kids around. Do you think your mum would mind? It's kind of last minute." Louis really wanted to do anything with Niall. It had been too long since they had done something together.

"It's my mum she'll be more than happy to see Josh." He leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw and then nipped at his Adam's apple. "I think we need some alone time."

"Alone time sounds fantastic." Louis' breath hitched as Niall nipped at his skin. "Would we actually go anywhere or is this alone time completely behind doors?"

"What do you want? I'm good with anything..." He let his voice trail off, fingertips brushing down his husband's arm.

Louis bit his lip. "Well, with the way your acting it might just be all behind closed doors."

He pressed Niall backward till he was hovering over his husband. He leaned down and kissed his way from Niall's lips to the crook of his neck and began biting at the skin there.

Niall wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, hands brushing down his chest and rucking up his shirt. "Mm I love you."

He stretched his neck out as far as he could, his fingers dipping under his shirt and massaging his lower back.

"Fuck, Niall." Louis moaned at the feeling of his husband's fingers against his skin. "I love you too." He pulled back to look at Niall lying out beneath him. "Bed?"

Niall's face was pink, breath a bit short but he only nodded his head. "Please?"

Louis leaned down to kiss at Niall's neck again when a vibration in his pocket caught him off guard. "The hell?"

He pulled back to see Harry's phone lit up through the material of his pants. He read the text on the screen in confusion. "If a girl says, 'wear the jumper, skinny jeans, and a beanie tomorrow and I'll let you see my piercing.' Should we be worried?"

Niall bit his lip at the message but he was too wrapped up in Louis. "It's not like she's telling him to wear bubble wrap and to bring condoms. Ask her what piercing if you're really worried." He really just wanted to continue.

Louis shrugged. "Fuck it." He placed the phone on the table and got up completely from the couch and pulled Niall with him.

He managed to get them to the bottom of the stairs before he was again attaching his lips to Niall and letting his hands roam down the expanse of- unfortunately- covered pale torso.

Niall buried his face in Louis' neck, panting quietly. His blunt fingernails dug into the dimples in his hips. "Be really quiet, Harry's door is open." He could see the light streaming out.

"We still have to make it up the steps. This is torture." Louis breathed out.

He moved so that he was behind Niall and nudged his husband to start moving. "Get there quick unless you want me to jump you on the stairs."

"I don't want to scar the boys." Niall scrambled up the stairs and down the hall. The blond took his shirt off as soon as he entered the room and jumped onto the bed.

Louis ran up the stairs and as he was passing Harry's room, he poked his head in. "Your dad and I are completely exhausted so we're going to bed early. Harry, your phone is downstairs on the table. You had a new text from Caroline. Night, boys."

He continued to his bedroom and quickly shut the door behind him. He turned to see Niall already shirtless on the bed. Stripping off his shirt, he crawled onto the bed and over to his husband. "I missed this."

Niall pressed Louis' bare torso flush against his, the warmth of their skin being shared and making everything feel more fiery and passionate. "I miss this. I miss being able to do this with you."

"Can't even remember the last time we had time to ourselves." Louis said as he leaned down and captured Niall's lips with his own.

His hands felt around at the muscles that his husband had managed to keep fresh and toned. His hand skirted along the top of Niall's jeans and he let his fingers trail along just underneath.

Niall sucked Louis' bottom lip in between his, teeth biting and nipping. His long skinny fingers caressed up his back and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Louis slipped his hand between Niall's boxers and jeans and began to palm at his husband's half-hard cock. His body arched into the touch of the blond's fingers.

Niall moaned, digging his teeth into Louis' shoulder. He wrapped his clothed legs around the Doncaster lad's pelvis, grinding his hips against the older male.

"Fuck, Niall." Louis gasped as Niall grounded his hips against Louis. "Too many clothes, babe." He pulled back and started to try and get the blond's belt undone.

Niall smirked against his skin. He sat up a little and managed to shove his jeans down to his ankles but he couldn't get the rest them the rest of the way.

"Help."

Louis grabbed at the clothing around Niall's calves and pulled them off the rest of the way. He fingered the elastic waistband of the plain white boxer shorts before he slowly started to tug those of as well.

Niall bit his lip before his hands grabbed Louis and stopped him from going any farther. "I'm sorry but...the kids are down the hall."

Louis sighed and moved back up to catch Niall in a quick kiss. "Fine. But Josh is going to your mother's tomorrow and we aren't leaving this house."

Niall nodded his head eagerly. "That's fine just right now I feel... Gross for doing it with them so close." He admitted. The blond got up and pulled his jeans back on but left his chest bare.

Louis lay back on the bed and tried to will away his hard on. "I understand. I might be taking a shower tonight though." He made a lazy gesture towards his lower half in explanation.

Niall kissed Louis long and hard, lips molding together. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Louis whispered against his husband's lips. "But you're not really helping it go away either."

He laughed softly before getting up and grabbing his towel and heading into their bathroom just off of their bedroom. "You're more than welcome to join me in the shower."

Niall bit his lip at the tempting offer but he ultimately shook his head. "That'd totally defeat the purpose of stopping."

He got to his feet and slipped his shirt back on, bulge already gone.

Louis chuckled and stepped under the water. "This would be so much better if you were in here, babe." He shouted to be heard over the water.

Niall sighed and got up, shuffling towards the bathroom and stripping on his way.

Louis smiled as he heard movement from the other side of the curtain. "Decide to join me then?"

"Maybe." Niall kicked his clothes to the side and climbed in, sighing in happiness as the water pelted them softly.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and lightly pecked his lips. "Want some help washing your hair?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the shampoo and began massaging the apple scented liquid into the blond's hair.

Niall sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of Louis' fingers in his hair. "Ugh that feels nice."

"I figured you'd enjoy that. It sounded like a pretty tough day at work and then we had a bunch of Harry drama to deal with here. You need a break."

Louis was about to rinse the shampoo from Niall's hair when muffled pounding and shouting could be heard. He sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Niall groaned but stepped under the shower head, rinsing the shampoo out of his dirty blonde locks.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to their bedroom door and pulling it open. "What's the problem, Harry?"

\------------

Harry was skipping around his room grinning happily.

Josh poked his head in. "Harry?" He frowned. "I thought you were sad."

Harry looked over at his little brother and shook his head. "I'm going to a girl's house tomorrow."

Josh frowned. "To do homework. That's not fun... At all."

Harry knew Josh wouldn't get it. "Not just homework. I might get my first kiss."

Josh gagged. "That's gross! Why would you kiss a girl? That's just really gross!"

Harry bit his lip. "It's supposed to feel really nice."

"But Daddy and Papa say you only kiss someone if you love them. I thought you loved Nick." Josh scrunched his nose in confusion.

Harry's jaw tightened at the mention of the boy who turned him down. "No Nick doesn't like me and I don't like him either."

"But you and Nick are like me and Andy. Best friends forever. And he seemed really happy in the car... Why do you think he doesn't like you?" Josh couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of Nick and Harry not liking each other.

The green eyed boy sighed, pulling at his hair. "You're too young to understand."

"Oh." Josh stood there silently, unsure of what to do. "Can you pierce my ear just like yours?"

The green eyed boy looked at Josh like he was crazy. "Pretty sure dad and pap would kill me."

Josh huffed. "Can't pierce my ear, can't stay home alone, can't read, don't understand! Is there anything I can do!"

"Well," Harry sighed, "Do you wanna play with my Transformers?" His figurines had been standing proudly on his bookshelf and had not moved for quite some time considering how old he was now, but those dolls were his childhood.

"Only if you'll play with me. I don't want to play alone." Josh eyed the toys.

When he was younger, Harry wouldn't let him touch the figures. Now that he was offering to let Josh play with than, it was a miracle.

Harry grabbed the dolls and sat on his bed spreading them out. "So these are the Autobots and these are the Decepticons."

Josh nodded. "Decepticons are the good guys right?" Transformers had never been his thing. He was more of an Iron Man and The Avengers type of kid.

Harry shook his head. It was going to be a long night. "No they're the bad guys. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots and Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons."

Josh shook his head and picked up Bumblebee. "So is this Optimus Prime or Megatron?"

"No that's Bumblebee."

Harry picked up each individual one and named them also telling Josh their role on the team. "...And this is Ratchet, he's the Autobot's doctor pretty much."

"So if Optimus and Megatron are so powerful, why do they need everyone else? Can't they just work alone?" Josh questioned from his spot on Harry's bed.

Harry tried not to get annoyed. "That's not the point. Optimus is the last of the Primes and he wasn't strong enough to go it on his own so he got a team same as Megatron."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are more than one Primes? Where'd they go? Why'd they leave Optimus by himself? Are you telling me that they are some advanced alien race and most of them are dead? This is ridiculous." Josh didn't understand how this show could be any good.

Harry finally groaned in frustration. "Look it's hard to explain. How about we just watch the cartoons?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess. Still have no clue how you like this. The Avengers seem much easier to follow."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah that's for people who can't follow good plots."

"Is not!" Josh squawked. "It's all the best Marvel superheroes on one team fighting for justice!"

Harry scoffed at that. "An arrogant dude whose nothing without his suit, a ripped God with wavy blonde locks who for some reason needs a team, a soldier whose only defense is a poorly decorated shield, and the jolly green giant? Right they're so great."

Josh huffed. "Like transformers are any better! They're just oversized cars that crash a lot."

Harry chuckled and looked at Josh pointedly. "Actually they're aliens. They happen to resemble what we call robots. Point is the Transformers are better."

"Now they're aliens? You’re making this up. I'm calling bullshit." Josh smiled smugly. He really didn't have an argument as to why the Avengers were better, but he figured if he got Harry flustered enough he could win the argument.

Harry's mouth parted and he looked at his brother shocked. "You just cursed. I'm so telling dad and pap."

Josh's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't! You curse all the time. Besides, they wouldn't believe you."

Harry waggled his finger. "I'm older and I'm a good kid. Course they'll believe me.” The green eyed boy got off the bed and lined his figurines back on the shelf.

Josh watched his brother warily waiting for him to take off for their parent's room. "Just cause your older doesn't mean they'll believe you."

"So I have to go downstairs," Harry began before he ran for his parent’s room pounding on the door.

"Josh cursed!"

Josh came running from Harry's room. "It's not true, Papa! He's lying!"

Harry ignored the fact that Louis was only in a towel and pointed behind him. "Josh said a bad word!"

"No I didn't! It's not true!" Josh wailed.

Louis sighed. "Alright. Both of you go to your rooms. I'm going to finish my shower and then we'll sort this out. Do not come out of those rooms until I call you. Understand?"

Josh nodded before trudging back to his bedroom.

Harry groaned and walked downstairs and grabbed his phone before going back to his bedroom. He grinned at the text. 'I thought we already made a deal.’

He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

'just making sure. i had said if you wore them monday and tomorrow isnt monday. did your dads believe you about a project?'

'I'll wear them tomorrow AND Monday for you, cutie.' Honestly he was never great at complimenting people so he hoped it didn't sound stupid.

'youre soooo sweet. what kind of movies do you like? i really only have chick flicks...'

'Action, war, and horror movies but we can watch a romantic one.' Harry hated romance but he wasn't going to tell Caroline that.

'how about titanic? its kind of... okay, so its a romance straight up, but i tried. bring a movie over with you so youre not stuck with chick flicks the whole time.'

Harry sighed. At least he wouldn't have to only watch chick flicks. 'Does 300 work? To be honest the only part I've seen of Titanic was the part where the ship sank.'

'ive never seen any of 300 so thats perfect. just a heads up there will be cuddling if there is a ton of blood. not a huge fan of blood.'

'It’s all blood. There's heads rolling and guts smattering. It's pretty awesome'

'sounds absolutely barbaric . definitely going to be cuddle up against you for that movie.'

'It’s a true story...most of it at least. Hold on my Pap is calling me.' Harry threw the phone on his bed, heading out and entering his parents’ bedroom.

He didn't say anything knowing it was better not to.

\------------

Louis sighed before shutting their door again and trudging back to the shower. Stepping in, he groaned. "No more kids. I thought maybe we could use one more, but I'm saying no way."

Niall pulled Louis back underneath the spray. "Maybe when Harry moves out and Josh is on the verge of doing so."

The blond poured some body wash into his hand before he turned his husband around and began to massage his shoulder blades with his thumbs, moving them in a slow grinding circle.

"When Harry moves out I'll be nearing forty. I already feel old compared to our kids. If we get another one then, I'll feel ancient. At least you haven't hit thirty yet."

Louis was thirty-two now, making Niall twenty-eight, and he was already dreading his next birthday. Couldn't people stop ageing? He'd feel better about himself if he did.

Niall kissed Louis' shoulder blade, his lips mouthing at the skin, and brushing up his spine to the back of his neck. "I don't care how old you are. I will always love you."

Louis moaned softly. He had the best husband in the world. "And I'll always love you. If you want another kid later on in life, then I'll be right here helping take care of them."

Niall's fingers grazed down Louis' sides, resting his hands onto his sun kissed hips. "No kids. Anytime soon but maybe one day love."

Louis nodded and leaned into the touch. "As much as I love showering with you, I need to get out so I can figure which one of our kids is lying to me."

"Alright," Niall groaned, "I'm going to finish up so you go handle them." He grabbed the body wash and kissed Louis' cheek before he left.

Louis rinsed off the residual soap from where Niall's hand been on his back and hips. He pressed a quick kiss to Niall's lips before getting out and drying off.

He slipped on a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms because throwing open his bedroom door. "Harry! Josh! Get in here!"

Josh slowly pulled himself from his bed. He really didn't want to get in trouble. He trudged into his parents' room and stared at the floor.

Seeing Harry and Josh straggle in behind him, Louis sat on the bed. "Alright. Now, Harry, tell me what happened."

Harry nodded his head and refrained from pointing an accusatory finger at his brother. "I was trying to play with Josh and let him use my Transformers, but he kept getting lost and insulted them and I insulted the Avengers and then he cursed!"

He finished all in one breath.

Josh flushed. "That's not true! Harry cursed! I didn't do it, Papa!"

Louis looked at the younger boy. His cheeks were red; his eyes were wide and held a terrified look. He immediately knew who was lying, but why not let Josh think he won for a minute or two. "Niall! When you're done, come here. I need help with this one."

Harry scoffed and looked at Josh. "If I were going to curse it wouldn't be in front of you."

Niall sighed and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He exited the bathroom and entered the room. "Let's make this quick I need to change."

Louis explained the situation before looking up at his husband. "So what do you think? Who's telling the truth here?"

Josh bit his lip and looked over at Harry with pleading eyes. If Harry just said that he made it all up, Josh could go on his happy way. But that would mean that Harry would get in even more trouble today. There was no way out of this. He just hoped he was a good liar.

Harry didn't like the look in Josh's eyes but if he said he had done it he wouldn't be able to go to Caroline's. He wanted to be a good brother though.

Before Niall could speak Harry cut him off. "I'm lying. I cursed because Josh insulted the Transformers and upset me."

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Louis.

Louis looked shocked. That's not what he expected at all. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Josh could feel his jaw drop and he quickly shut it to make himself seem less surprised. Harry just took the blame for something he had done. He had the best big brother in the world.

Like ever.

"Yeah I'm sure. So no Caroline's, no TV...or?" Harry waited to hear what his punishment would be. He played with his fingers, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Niall shook his head and walked over to the dresser. "You can deal with that."

"Josh, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed? I want to talk to Harry for a second. Close the door when you leave."

Josh quickly scampered from the room and closed the door. He ran to his bedroom to get ready.

Louis sighed. "It was pretty obvious that Josh was lying. So, why did you say you were? Don't worry about protecting him. He won't get in trouble for this."

"Well that was it. I just didn't want him getting in trouble. I mean at first I did, but then he looked at me and...Yeah." Harry rubbed at the nape of his neck eyes downcast. He shuffled his feet against the carpet.

Niall hid behind his dresser and dropped the towel, pulling his boxers on.

"You realise that he's not going to learn anything if you take the blame for him." He sighed. "What did he say exactly?"

Louis wasn't quite ready for his little boy to be cursing. He didn't like it when Harry did it, but at least Harry was almost a teenager and it could be blamed on his rebellious age.

"And you're not in trouble. You can still go to Caroline's to work on your project." Louis ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"He said bullshit." Harry shrugged his shoulders because it could have been worse.

Niall pulled on a white T-shirt and then came around, sitting on his bed cross legged.

Louis groaned. "Awesome. Just great. My nine year old is cursing." He flopped backwards at stared at the ceiling.

"Alright. Go back to whatever you were doing. I'll talk to Josh. I want you in your room in an hour. You don't have to be sleeping, but just be in your room."

"Okay." Harry left and reentered his room, swiping the phone off of it.

'don't tell me that! itll make it worse because then ill feel sorry for everyone that died! just promise to cuddle with me? deal? (:'

'Well it's about 300 Spartans who fight 400,000 Persians for three days and the 300 managed to kill over 100,00 of them.'

'thats not a promise to cuddle with me tomlinson. ):'

'Okay we can cuddle as long as we have a blanket (:'

'a blanket? you trying to get handsy with me under a blanket harry? i didnt take you for that kind of guy.'

Harry blushed deeply. ‘No that's not what I meant...I just like being warm.'

'if you say so. i need sleep. ill see you tomorrow. night curly.'

'Night (:'

\------------

Niall scooted behind him and rested his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"At least one good thing happened today. We all made it home safely. That's good." Louis mumbled and leaned back into Niall's embrace. "Tomorrow is going to be such a nice break from all of this."

Niall kissed the back of Louis' neck once again, his hands resting on his stomach. "A very nice break."

Louis sighed. "Do you think we should be worried about Harry and Caroline? I mean, I know I was all for it, but they're twelve. Should they even be dating or talking about dating at this age?"

Niall kissed the side of his neck and then his ear. "Harry's getting older we have to trust him. I know that he's a good kid."

Louis sighed. "I know. I just don't want him to do something he'll regret. I also don't want him going out with Caroline just because Nick turned him down. That's not fair to either of them."

Niall lied out on his bed behind Louis, putting his hands behind his head. "Harry is moving on so no matter what it'll be him using someone. And Harry isn't that type."

"I know. I'm just worried. I didn't like seeing him like that at all today. It hurt... A lot." Louis got up from their bed. "I have to go talk to Josh about using appropriate language. When did being a parent get so hard? This isn't easy like playing Transformers."

Niall sighed quietly in the dark. His hands ran down his mattress. "Being a parent was never easy babe. At least you didn't have to be there when Harry was first born. Hardest thing I've ever done."

He remembered when Harry was barely a week old. He'd been bald and slept constantly and it was worth all the temper tantrums and diaper changes.

"It seemed easy when they were three and six years old. That's the only thing I wish we could have done, an actual baby. It seems like I get to know a kid around age three and then get to take care of them."

Louis sighed as he headed towards the door. "I'll be back. Josh is waiting and if we want him to sleep, someone will have to read another chapter of Harry Potter to him."

"Babe we have to sit down soon and seriously discuss his reading problem. I don't want to wait too long and we can't be reading him stories he has to be reading them to us."

Niall sat up and reached for the remote and turned on their LCD TV, turning the volume down.

"I know. Maybe we can talk when I get back. Depends on how long this chapter is." Louis says as he makes his way down to Josh's room.

Knocking slightly on the door, he opens it to see Josh sitting on his bed. "Hey. You ready for another chapter?"

Josh looked up and smiled excitedly the 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askiban' clutched to his bare chest. He stopped sleeping with his shirt on because Harry didn't wear one to bad. "I want to know who Peter Petigrew is."

They were actually on the last couple of chapters and the story was at its climax.

Louis smiled. "Of course you do, but can talk about something important first?"

It may have been phrased like a question, but it wasn't quite supposed to be. If he wanted Josh to stop with the language then they needed to talk about it right now.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows but he nodded his head, moving over to the wall to make room for him. "Am I in trouble?" He wondered briefly if Harry had told his parents about the cursing after all.

Louis sighed and moved to sit with Josh on the bed. "You're not in trouble this time. I asked Harry to tell me the truth since daddy and I knew you were lying."

He ran his fingers through the short hair on his son's head. "You aren't in trouble, but I'm still disappointed with you. You know you're not allowed to say those words so why would you do that?"

"Harry was making me mad and telling me that the Transformers were better than the Avengers!" Josh threw his hands up in frustration to emphasize his point further.

Why did Harry tell them even though he 'confessed' already?

"That's not a good reason. We don't use those words, okay? Next time you use those words and I find out, there will be consequences. Deal?"

Louis tried for a stern face, but god knows he's not the parent who normally disciplines. He's the one who eggs his kids on and then lets Niall sort the aftermath.

Josh sighed miserably and gazed down at his lap. "Yes, Papa."

He shifted in his bed before he passed the thick book to Louis, yawning and stretching his arms.

Louis moved so that Josh could lie down and get more comfortable in his bed. "Good. Now are you ready to find out who Peter Petigrew is?"

He smiled before opening the book and beginning to read the next chapter.

\------------

Harry looked himself over in the mirror hoping he looked okay.

Currently he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white knit jumper, bright red beanie, and some matching vans. He finished it off with some of his Pap's old spice cologne.

The Cheshire lad grabbed his backpack and slipped the movie inside and slung it over his shoulders before he carried Olly's skateboard downstairs. His Pap was in the kitchen when he got down.

"Hey so I'm ready to go."

Louis looked up and was shocked by his son's appearance. "Still going skate over to Caroline's then?"

Louis picked up the last lunch dish and dropped it in the soapy water to clean it. Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, he opted for his sweats and just a normal t shirt.

Josh was being dropped off at Maura's and then Niall and he could have their alone time. Thank god.

Harry nodded his head grinning. "Do I look okay?" He did a small twirl with his arms outstretched to show off his outfit better. "I don't look like a loser do I?"

Louis smiled. "You look fine. Not that it'll matter since you'll be working on a project and be too preoccupied to notice what each other are wearing, right?"

He still wasn't a hundred percent sure about letting Harry go, but Niall said to trust him so that's what he was going to do. Plus, he really wanted time with his husband with no kids.

"Well she's still going to see me." He pointed out but he walked around the counter and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

Harry opened the door and skated down the drive and sidewalk.

"Love you too." Louis whispered as he watched from the window as Harry skated out of sight.

He groaned and flopped down in a kitchen chair. He had to let him grow up. He couldn't baby him his entire life. Letting go was fine...

Where the hell was Niall when you needed him?

Niall happened to be just pulling into the drive after dropping Josh off. He walked inside, hanging his hoodie up on the coat rack. "Lou?"

"In here." Louis called from the kitchen. He got up and made his way back to the sink to finish cleaning up the last few dishes. "Your mum okay with watching Josh? I feel bad for waiting till the last minute."

Niall smiled tiredly and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Ayuh. Says we don't bring the boys over enough."

He straightened up and grabbed a towel to begin drying the dishes that were sitting on the dish mat.

Louis smiled. "She's more than welcome to take them whenever she wants. All she has to do call."

He finished rinsing the last dish and placed it on the dish mat. "Harry just left. I think he was wearing my cologne."

Niall cocked an eyebrow but he shrugged his shoulders as he wiped away the water from a plate. "He's going to be near a girl. Maybe he just doesn't want to smell bad."

"You're right. I need to stop worrying."

Louis placed a hand on the dish that Niall was drying. "Let it air dry. The kids aren't home and I plan to use every second to our advantage." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Niall sighed contently and let Louis take the dish. He threw the rag onto the counter. "Well we'll have to take care of things when the boys come back."

"I have a feeling that that'll be awhile from now. Harry said something about pizza at Caroline's and I'm pretty sure your mum knows what we mean when we say alone time." Louis managed to get out in between kisses.

He let his hands grab at Niall's arse freely now that he didn't have to worry about the boys.

Niall squealed, the sound quickly turning into a small mewl of pleasure. "Boo Bear."

His heart rate was already picking up, blunt fingernails digging into his hips much like the night before.

Louis moved his hands so that they were at the back of Niall's thighs and squeezed them gently. "Up."

He attached his mouth to Niall's neck and began nibbling and sucking at the sensitive flesh there.

Niall hopped up and managed to wrap his legs around Louis' waist. He threw his head back giving the older male as much access as possible.

Louis got his bearings and began moving them to from the kitchen to the stairs, keeping his lips planted firmly to Niall's skin the entire time. He wasn't sure how he was going to carry Niall up the stairs, but he'd figure it out.

\------------

Caroline checked her reflection once more. She didn't want to give Harry the impression that she was easy, but she wanted him to get that she was definitely interested.

She finally decided on a pair of bright blue of shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a black crop top that stopped just short of her navel so that her piercing was showing. She added a pair of black TOMS and thought she looked okay.

The doorbell sounded and she went into a mini panic attack before remembering that it was just Harry. She opened the door and smiled brightly. "Hey, Harry."

Harry smiled and managed to fix his hat one handed. "You look pretty."

He blushed lightly when he had said that without thinking. He fixed the board underneath his arm. "So can I come in?"

Caroline could feel her cheeks flare red at the compliment. "T-thanks. Come in, come in. Sorry."

She ushered him inside and closed the door behind him. "Do you want a drink or anything before we start the movie? I figured we could watch Titanic first so you didn't have to cuddle me right away."

Caroline mentally face palmed herself. That was such a stupid thing to say. Harry was going to think she was an idiot.

Harry smiled lightly but averted his eyes to the ground. "Tea is fine and isn't Titanic a four hour movie? I mean I don't know if I could keep my hands off you."

His face turned even redder. "Um that's not what I meant."

God he felt like an idiot.

Caroline's eyes widened. And she racked her brain for something to say. Too bad she suddenly forgot how to breathe and developed a stutter. "Good... Good point. H-how about 300 first then?"

She looked at the ground and let her blush subside. "Ummm... I'll show you to my living room and you can set the movie up while I get drinks. A-and the blanket you wanted."

She turned and quickly headed into the adjacent room. "How do you like your tea?"

"Um...I don't know my dad usually makes my tea." The only people who knew about the fact that he had two dads were Nick, Aiden, and Ed.

He followed her in and took his shoes off at the door. After he walked to the living room and dropped his backpack on the ground. He really hoped he didn't mess this up. He got the movie out and popped it in the DVD.

"Oh. I'll just make it like mine then." She headed in the kitchen to start the water boiling.

"So what is this movie based on? You said it was a true story?" She called from the kitchen. She set out two cups and put a bit of cream and sugar in each and a bag of earl grey in each.

He sat on the couch while the credits rolled. "Yeah it’s about the Roman city-state Sparta."

He got out his phone and without thinking he sent Nick a message. Last time he checked they weren't speaking but he hadn't even thought about it.

'Dude I'm at Caroline's and she's making tea and showing me her piercing. Apparently it's too inappropriate to show me at school.'

"Is it sad that I have no clue what you're talking about when you say city-state or Sparta? I'm not that great at history."

The water started boiling and she poured it in and stirred everything together so it would mix. She picked up the mugs and carried them out to the living room and handed one to Harry. "I'll go get the blanket."

"Thanks." He grinned and took a sip of his tea before setting it on the coffee table. "And I'm really into school so I know a lot about different subjects."

'Good for you? Why are you texting me about your rebound chick?'

He checked his phone and he had to keep himself from wincing. He still liked Nick of course but did he have to be rude? 'Don't you want me to move on? Thought you'd be happy that I was.'

Caroline bit her lip. "I'm really not that good at school. I think my highest grade is in gym and that's a B."

She grabbed the extra blanket from her bed and came back to the living room and sat next to Harry on the couch. "Is the tea okay? I like mine strong and sweet."

'Happy? Yesterday you were saying you'd never even consider going out with Caroline! You're just going to end up hurting her.'

Harry decided to reply to Nick first. 'Oh like you hurt me? Newsflash I'm not an asshole. I never considered going out with her but from the conversation we had I'm changing my mind. I'm allowed to do that.'

He smiled sheepishly at the girl. "Sorry about that... But uh, if you ever need a tutor I can help."

'Whatever. I'm actually out on a date of my own right now. Text me after your rebound session.'

"I wouldn't do that to you. I already seem pretty dumb put a textbook in front of me and it get really bad." Caroline blushed. "I'm sorry. I get nervous and just start talking and can't stop."

Harry ground his teeth at the word date but he ignored it as per usual. He hesitantly slung an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "The movie's starting."

Caroline tensed at the sudden weight around her shoulders before smiling and relaxing into the embrace. "Thanks for coming over by the way. I know you had to lie to your parents so... Thank you."

She finished her tea quickly and let herself relax fully and enjoy the movie.

"Yeah if my dad knew I lied to them they'd kill me." He chuckled quietly. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them. Caroline was warm that was true and he liked that.

"Well, let's make sure that they don't find out then." Caroline said quietly as she watched the opening.

She honestly wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. She was more focused on not embarrassing herself.

Harry watched the movie intently.

Currently a Persian convoy had come to offer king Leonidas power in Greece if he bowed down to the Persian king Xerxes.

"This is where Leonidas decides to assemble his army. Nick and I watch this all the time." He didn't even realize that he was speaking about his questionable friend.

Caroline nodded. "I have no clue who you're talking about, but Gerald Butler looks good in armour." She shrugged and snuggled closer to his side. "You and Nick are pretty close then?"

Harry scoffed. "No. I hate Grimshaw." He scowled at the screen before he pointed to the long haired Tom Wisdom. "That guy, Astinos, he's the captain's son. Nick hates it when his head gets cut off."

“You sure? I mean, you’re talking about him an awful lot for hating him.”

Harry sighed and laid his cheek on top of her head. "We had a major fight. It was pretty bad." The green eyed boy opted for running his fingertips down her arm feeling goose bumps form.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of his fingers. "D-do you want to talk about it? When I have a fight with Jesy, I always talk to someone and I feel ten times better." She grabbed the remote and paused the movie to show that he had her full attention.

"No offense but it's really personal. Something I shouldn't have told him." He continued to run his fingers up and down. "Can we do something else?"

Caroline looked down at the blanket. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm just..."

She sighed and looked up at Harry. "I really like you, Harry, and I don't want to look like an idiot in front of you and I just want to be a really good friend to you and now I'm rambling and I should really just stop talking."

She kept her gaze fixed on the blanket, too scared to look up at Harry.

Harry cupped her face and made her look towards him, their eyes connecting. He licked over his lips wetting them slightly and slowly he moved forward pushing them together. He tilted his head to find that they molded together and he was glad he was wearing a hat so his curls couldn't get in the way.

Caroline squeaked in surprise, but soon registered what was happening. She smiled into the kiss and let her eyes slip shut. She pulled back when breathing became an issue though. She could feel her face lighting up from the blush that was surely all across her face.

"Thanks... That was my first kiss." She said quietly as she continued to smile.

Harry smiled softly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "That was mine too." He hoped he didn't sound like a total nerd for already being twelve and having no experience.

Even though before he couldn't see himself with Caroline after that kiss he might.

Caroline licked at her lips. "Would you be against it if I asked you to kiss me again?"

She wasn't exactly sure what Harry was looking for, but she rather enjoyed hanging out with him and could see them being at least friends.

"Yeah I was hoping I could." Harry leaned in, their breath mingling together and he captured her lips once again. His hands traveled down her face and cupped her shoulders instead.

Caroline happily pressed back against his lips. She moved her arms and let her hands wander up to his beanie. She grabbed the material and yanked it off his head letting his curls fall free. She dropped the hat on the couch next to her before letting her fingers get tangled in the curly mop.

Harry's breath hitched. His hands trembled, trembled as they moved down her arms and to the base of her shirt where a strip of her flesh was exposed. His fingers gripped her hips, thumb running over the pink diamond.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

Caroline shuddered as his fingers pressed against her hips and her muscles tensed below his fingers as he rubbed over her piercing. Her eyes fluttered shut as he whispered against her lips and her head lolled backwards at the feeling of his hands on her stomach. She tugged at his hair till his lips were settled into the crook of her neck.

She let her hands move from his hair and down to his torso which was still covered by the jumper. She pushed it up slightly and made a grab for his belt buckle.

Harry gasped and pulled back looking at her with wide eyes. "We're too young for that."

Also he couldn't stop thinking about his parents and how disappointed they'd be if he tried to go far.

He moved her hands and instead held onto them smilingly softly. "You don't have to prove anything to me by doing that."

Caroline blushed profusely. "I-I thought that's what you wanted. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She glanced back up at him. "I just figured you'd want that like all the guys in the movies do." She sighed heavily. "Maybe I should expand my movie collection to something other than romance and chick flick."

Harry kissed her knuckles and smiled against the skin. "Don't apologize, love. I get it, really." He let her hands go to fix his jumper and run a hand through his ringlets. "And the guys that want it are assholes. I respect you too much to make you subject yourself to something so undignified and degrading."

He wondered if she understood what he was saying. "That's my obnoxious way of saying I'm not like all guys."

Caroline smiled. "I'm really glad you gave me a simpler version of that because I didn't understand a word of what you said the first time."

She laughed softly. "I'm also really glad you're not like other guys because I honestly wouldn't know what to do once I had your jeans undone." She furrowed her brow. "I guess I really didn't think this one through very well."

Her hands found his beanie and began playing with it before pulling it over her hair.

Harry kissed her on the lips once and pulled back quickly. "I like you in my beanie."

Caroline smiled. "Maybe I'll just keep it and wear it to school on Monday then."

He adjusted the beanie so it wasn't so crooked. She looked really cute. "I have four other ones so I don't mind.”

Caroline scrunched up her nose as he went to fix the hat. She smiled widely.

He looked at the time and bit his lip. He'd already been there for two hours. That reminded him...

"Hey I want to tell you something that um only a few people know. I have two dads."

She pecked him on the nose. "Is that supposed to scare me away? Because, if so, it won't work. My friend, Jesy, she's a lesbian. Hope that doesn't scare you away."

"I have gay parents why would you having a lesbian friend scare me away?"

"Just making sure."

Harry smiled and bit his lip again. “We've kissed almost close to made out...what does that make us?"

"Well I know that I'd like us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I completely understand if you just want to be friends or something."

Harry kissed her on the forehead, both cheeks, and finally her lips. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Despite how he felt- and still feels- about Nick, he couldn't have been happier being Caroline's boyfriend. "And I would be honored for you to be my girlfriend."

Caroline grinned. "Really? You're amazing, you know that?"

She pressed her lips against his quickly before pulling back and taking out her phone. "Wanna take a picture with me since you look all cute in your jumper?"

She extended her arm and angled down so that she could be in the lens' view and looked over at Harry with a quirked brow. "I'll even let you kiss me on the cheek for it."

Harry laughed but he nodded his head. He brought one hand to cup her right cheek while he kissed her left. His curls swished around framing his face. He wasn't one for Facebook photos but he'd do it for her.

Caroline smiled brightly and took the picture. She turned her head and met his lips again. "Thanks, Harry. For everything."

She unlocked the phone and looked at the picture. It was perfect. She set it as Harry's picture id and tossed the device back onto the couch. "It's already four o'clock? What did we do for two hours?" She sighed. "What time did you tell your dads you'd be home?"

"Actually neither of us specified a time so I might be able to get away with another hour." He rested back against the couch and without warning he pulled her into his lap.

"This is much better." He hugged her waist from behind.

"I agree. Much better. Now, do you have any suggestions on how we can pass the time?" She trailed her fingers up his forearm and back down and let her hand rest on top of his. "I really do like your earring, by the way. It's... Sexy. I think that's the right word."

Harry blushed but chuckled nonetheless. "That's one way to put it."

He kissed her clothed shoulder, trying to think of a way to pass the time. "Wanna finish the movie?"

"Sure. You're going to have to explain everything to me again. I was horribly confused before and I got distracted and now I'm not really sure what's going on."

She laughed sheepishly. She had been so focused on making sure that Harry was comfortable and that she didn't embarrass herself that she had no clue what the plot was at all.

Harry laughed and kissed her head. He liked to explain things anyways. "Okay so Gerard Butler plays King Leonidas and he's king of Sparta. There's a new Persian king by the name of Xerxes and he just sent someone over to strike a deal with Leonidas that if he bows down he can have power over Greece."

He tried to make it as simple as possible.

"Got it. Is that the part where he yells this is Sparta and kicks some guy down a hole?" She was trying her best to understand, but it was turning into a history lesson for her and she hated history.

Harry shook his head. At least she was pretty because she wasn't that smart. "Um sure."

He shrugged his shoulders but looked at the screen, finally paying attention to the movie once again.

She smiled and tried to watch the movie.

There was a lot of blood. She understood it was a war movie and everything, but did there really have to be that much blood?

By the end of the movie, she was starting to feel queasy. "That... Was intense. So much blood."

Harry ran his fingers through her long chocolate brown hair. "Sorry about that babe." He kissed the side of her neck and had her move so he could stand. "It’s probably a good time to leave now."

"If you have to." She smiled. "Thanks for coming over and risking punishment from your dads. They won't find out though. I promise."

She moved towards the DVD player and took the disc out before putting it back in his case. Dropping it into his backpack, she stretched a little. "I'll see you Monday then?" She said as she handed him his bag.

"Yeah I look forward to it." He kissed her on the lips and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

He waved before walking outside and skating down the sidewalk towards home. He managed to text at the same time.

'So I finished.' He sent to Nick.

'Fantastic. Why are you telling me? Thought you said we weren't friends anymore.'

Harry rolled his eyes. Why did Nick have to be such an ass? He quickly stopped skating so he could type out a reply. 'You told me to text you when I was done so I am.'

He wished this could have all gone smoother really.

'There is such a thing as sarcasm, Harold. But since you've got my attention, how did it go? Anything exciting? Did you tell her you had a crush on her? Be careful, that could ruin a friendship.'

'Actually we're dating now and I got my first kiss.' Harry had the biggest grin on his face as he continued towards home ready to tell his parents.

'Well congratulations. Did you tell her the part where you were trying to date me last night? Or did you conveniently leave that out before you snogged her?'

Harry's grin disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. 'You wanted to just be friends so I'm fucking trying to be. Remember? Best friends? I'm trying to make everything normal! Why the fuck are you so damn bitter? I moved on and I'm fucking happy! Why are you trying to ruin that?!'

He made it home and walked inside quietly wondering where his parents had gone.

'I'm sorry. I'm just really upset with you right now. And before you think it- not because you had a crush on me. I'm upset because I tried so hard yesterday for you to listen to me and for us to be friends again, but you shut me out. Now you're texting me like nothing even happened! Make up your damn mind!'

'I was heartbroken it’s normal to not want to talk to that person. I just needed a few hours to think and I did okay? I'm sorry.'

'Whatever. Can I come hang out tonight? You can tell me all about your time with Caroline.'

'Let me ask my dad/pap first.'

'Deal. I'm out and about with Olly so I'll head over if they say it's cool.'

He dropped his things off into the living room before standing at the base of the stairs. "I'm home!"

"We'll be right down!" Louis shouted from their bedroom.

Harry flopped onto the couch running his hand through his hair. He'd have to ask them when they came down. Despite it all though he was smiling broadly.

Louis came rushing down the stairs with his pants just barely on and his shirt on backwards. "How was your project session? Get a lot done?"

Harry tried not to laugh at his papa's appearance as he came downstairs. "It was amazing." He couldn't get rid of the smile, nor fight the blush on his cheeks. "Can Nick come over?"

"Nick? Ummmm... Sure? Are you guys still talking?" Louis finished pulling his sweats up and tried turning his shirt around correctly. He collapsed into an arm chair and looked at Harry skeptically.

"Yeah Nick and I are talking now."

"Why are you smiling and blushing? Was the project that good?" He frowned. "What did you do, Harry?"

Harry blushed redder at the mention of the 'project.' He shook it of though. "I kind of kissed her." He admitted.

"What! Harry!" Louis didn't know if he should congratulate his son or yell at him and lock him away. "Uhhhhh... Niall! Get down here!"

Niall groaned but rolled out of bed. His hips were bruised and maybe it was because it had been a few months since they've had sex but it was rough and he was a bit sore. The blond pulled on some sweats and his shirt from earlier before going downstairs.

"What?" He whined, rubbing at his pelvis.

"Harry got his first kiss today." Louis said trying to sound nonchalant, but he sounded borderline hysteric even to his own ears.

He grabbed Harry's backpack. "What's your project on? You never told us." He started to unzip the bag to grab the textbook.

Harry had luckily left his schoolbooks inside the bag. "World war II." He responded immediately.

Niall sighed and took a seat next to his husband. "Is that all you did, Haz?"

Harry wasn't sure whether to shake or nod his head.

"Well we worked on it for an hour and I'm not going to lie but we watched a movie and then I kissed her...and she might be my girlfriend." He rushed the last part.

Louis nodded and flipped through the textbook. There was next to nothing about World War II in the book even it was a huge historical event. "What part of World War II? The textbook doesn't seem very helpful at."

His head snapped up as his brain processed. "What was that last part?"

"We mostly used her notes. Um it’s on Imperial Japan and Pearl Harbor." He nodded his head and he had kind of wished that his pap hadn't heard the last part. "She might be my girlfriend...?"

"Might be? Oh god. Okay. You're only twelve! You're not supposed to have a girlfriend yet." Louis wailed dramatically- now they knew where Josh learned it- and turned towards Niall. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew I should have asked her about her piercing!"

Niall placed his hand on Louis' shoulder, kissing his cheek. "He's in the seventh grade it was bound to happen."

Harry was glad his dad was on his side. And then he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking about Caroline's piercing? And you never told me if Nick could come."

Louis stiffened. "Well... I may have opened one of your texts last night by accident when I had your phone. It went off in my pocket and I hit the view button as I was pulling it out of my pocket."

Louis scratched at the back of his neck slowly. "And Nick can come over."

Harry wasn't going to reprimand his Pap considering he could read his texts if he wanted to. "Oh well okay."

He wasn't sure what to say but he got his phone out. 'You can come. Drop by whenever.'

Louis was actually really surprised when Harry didn't start shouting about invasion of privacy. "Hey. Where's your hat? Didn't you leave with a beanie on this morning?"

"Oh, uh Caroline wanted to wear it to school so I left it with her." He got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. "I'm going to my room. Send Nick up when he gets here." He ascended the staircase and closed his door behind him.

Louis waited until he heard the door click shut before rounding on his husband. "Why are you not freaking out about this? He's too young to be dating. Shouldn't he wait another two years or so?"

A knock on the door completely derailed Louis' thoughts.

Niall held up his hands. "Look I'm exhausted thanks to you." He got up and shuffled to the door, opening it. "Hey."

Nick smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Mister Tomlinson. Harry here?"

Louis came up behind Niall. "He's in his room. You can go on up."

"Thanks, Mister T."

Louis watched the boy climb the stairs. "I'm more worried about your hips and such. Wanna lay down and cuddle? You’re probably a little sore."

Niall kissed Louis. "You read my mind."

Louis smiled as he guided Niall over to the couch before lying down and pulling his husband down on top of him. "Just relax. You deserve it."

Niall snuggled into Louis and kissed him. "It was worth it though."

Louis smiled. "We should ask your mum to watch Josh more often."

Niall nodded and sighed enjoying the way Louis' chest moved up and down in a slow rhythm.

\------------

Harry was sprawled out on his bed now wearing a blue beanie which still worked with his outfit. The green eyed boy was about to text Nick when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Nick walked into Harry's room and shut the door behind him. "Alright," he stood in front of Harry's bed with his hands on his hips. "Spill everything."

Harry grinned and sat up finally turning face to face with his friend. "Well I kinda lied to my parents and went over to hang with her. We were watching a movie, 300, and she was confused and long story short I kissed her. It turned a little heated and she reached for my belt..." he bit his lip.

"No way! Get it, Harry. Was she any good?" Nick asked suddenly extremely interested. "I can't believe it. You're an animal."

Harry groaned. He was going to sound like such a prude. "I stopped her before she could undo it."

Nick frowned. "You would have been such a legend at school. I mean, I respect your choices and all, but do you know what that could have done to your reputation?"

He moved and sat on the bed next to his friend. "Did she say why she wanted to do that?"

Harry bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. "She said she wanted to..." He didn't know how to finish. People were going to think he was an even bigger nerd. "She also told me that she wouldn't know what to do though and that'd be awkward. Sitting there with my pants around my ankles and her looking at me like I know what to do."

"I don't think she would tell anyone... Well maybe a best friend, but I think you'll be fine. Unless you go out and tell people, but your secret is safe with me, man."

Nick leaned back so he was supporting himself on his elbows. "Was she a good kisser at least?"

"Yeah. Yeah she was really good. I...well my hands were on her stomach and I kissed her neck, ended up giving her a hickey." He wasn't sure if that was cool. Maybe he shouldn't have let her stop. Imagine his reputation and how cool he would be.

"That's awesome. Do you think she'll cover it up on Monday or will she let everyone see? Oh! And what piercing were you talking about earlier?"

Nick was genuinely happy for Harry. He seemed to be truly happy with Caroline or at least on the way to being happy.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stop her if she does cover up. Oh and she has her stomach pierced." He smiled softly because it looked cute against her tan skin.

"You should ask her to not cover it up. I bet it looks great against her skin tone. She has her belly button pierced? Why did I not know this?"

"She didn't want anyone to know...oops. Well you're my best friend." He hoped Caroline didn't mind.

"Well I got a new look too." Harry stood up to show off the skinny jeans, jumper, beanie, and earring.

He looked up at the 'new' Harry. He nodded up in down in appreciation. "You look like a knock off of Olly, mate."

"Ha," Harry scoffed, "That's because Olly was the person I talked to. I wanted a new look I didn't want to be a nerd."

He smirked a little bit as he sat back down. "I kinda showed him up at the park because I've never skated before and I got it down on my first try."

Nick laughed. "So you're who he was bitching about today. He wouldn't shut up about some new kid being a pro in like two seconds. I've never heard him curse so much before. You really hurt his pride, man." He had hung out with Olly this morning and the guy just wouldn't shut up about the whole thing.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "It’s all mathematics and statistics." It felt nice to talk to his best friend. And even though it hurt to look at Nick still and feelings were still there he knew it'd be okay.

"That's probably why he hates you. He's horrible at maths so you just showed him that the one thing he loves has something to do with the one thing he hates." Nick laughed.

"Skaters are the cool crowd so I wonder how everyone will react to see me skating and with a girl. God Blake will have to shut the fuck up then." It had really worried Nick when Harry said they weren't friends anymore. He would have missed all these talks with Harry.

"I bet everyone will think you’re a new student. Blake will never believe this. You and Caroline could grope each other in the hallway and Blake would still call you asexual.”

Harry rolled his eyes because Nick was probably right. Blake was an ass who thought he was cool because he was an eighth grader. "Maybe I can convince Caroline to tell the school that we made it to third base."

He wondered if he could. He shot a text to her. 'Hey, beautiful.'

"Maybe. Did she seem upset or happy that you guys didn't do anything? If I were you, I'd go back there tomorrow and just make it to third. Because, no offence, but you're shit at lying."

Nick laid back entirely and stared up at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought about her in like... A sexual way?"

\------------

'hey! you make it home okay? (:'

\------------

Harry blushed and bit his lip, both were becoming an increasingly bad habit. "Not until she reached for my belt today. I mean, I could try but I don't want to come off like that's all I'm after."

'Yeah I'm fine. Talking to Nick...how comfortable are you about you know...doing things with me?'

"Maybe you should try and rub one out to her. You know? I mean, best way to figure out if you're actually attracted if she gets you going."

Nick shrugged. "Just tell her that you want to try some stuff out and that you don't need to do it all the time to be happy."

\------------

'oh. ummm... i mean, we could fool around i guess. if i get uncomfortable youd stop right?'

\------------

Harry didn't know what to say really. He looked down at his message and replied. 'Yeah of course I would. I'd never take advantage of you.'

He groaned and threw the cell next to him on the bed. "I don't even know what I'd do. I think too much and I'm so inexperienced. She'll probably laugh. God I wish there was such a thing as practicing, but I can't because it’s not like I have people to fool around with."

He buried his face in his knees. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

"It sounds like she pretty inexperienced as well. Maybe this'll be good for both of you. Consider this as like practice for your future wife."

Nick grabbed a tennis ball from the desk next to the bed and tossed it in the air and caught it. "If you’re really worried about it, just like watch some videos online or something."

\------------

'as long as youd stop if i asked, then i dont see why we couldnt try some stuff out. (:'

\------------

Harry groaned but he nodded his head. "You never told me how your...date went."

His phone began to vibrate so he picked it up and grinned at the text. 'Can I come over tomorrow then?'

"My date? It was great. My usual Saturday morning date. Nothing special." Nick shrugged trying to play it off. He didn't want to talk about something like that if made Harry uncomfortable.

\------------

'sure. same time? mum will be at work again and dad comes home tuesday so itll be fine.'

\------------

Harry quirked an eyebrow but he nodded his head anyways. 'That works. I'll tell them I'm going to Nick's house.'

Harry's gaze shifted from his phone screen to Nick. "Dude, can you do me a favor? Pretend that I'm going to your house so my parents don't ask questions."

\------------

'deal. thanks for asking if i would be okay. so did you tell nick about us then?'

\------------

Nick laughed. "And now I know why you wanted your best friend back. That's fine. But I will be cashing in when I get a boyfriend."

'Yeah he knows. I want the whole school to know...if you're fine with that.'

Harry stuck his tongue out at Nick, nose crinkling. "Do your parents know that you're a flamer?"

\------------

'of course. also thanks for the giant hickey. had to wear a scarf round my mum.'

\------------

Nick winced. "Not really. Just told them that none of the girls at school really interest me. Aiden knows, but he's sworn to secrecy."

'Are you going to show it off at school? ;) let everyone know you're taken.'

The green eyed boy nodded his head and still a part of him didn't want to look at Nick. "You should tell them."

\------------

'i was thinking about it. do you want me to? i really wouldnt mind people seeing how great you are.'

\------------

Nick sighed. "I don't know. They're really picky. Like they said that they were okay with your dads, but they told Aiden and I that it was unacceptable to like guys."

'I want you to. Well I'll see you tomorrow (: night.'

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated it when people said that. It was perfectly okay although he may be biased considering his dads were gay. "That is known as ignorance."

\------------

'cant wait. (; night.'

\------------

"That's just the way they were raised. I'm not going to fight it. I'll just not bring anyone home during school and once I move out... Well, at that point it's none of their business." Nick hated the double standards, but it was better than not being Harry's friend because of his parents.

"Only six more years,” Harry supplied happily. “The office is on so you can stay if you want to watch it." He grabbed his remote and turned the TV on to see the introduction to the Office start. "Glad I didn't miss it."

"Thanks, mate." He lounged back on the bed and watched the programme. "Harry? I really am sorry about yesterday. I'd love to be able to like you back because our relationship would be so easy, but I just can't, you know?"

He felt horrible, but he really wanted Harry to know that he cared about him.

Harry stiffened, his jaw clenching. "I invited you over to hang out not to talk. I really don't want to talk about it."

He still wasn't comfortable enough to talk about it. It still hurt because he liked him even with a girlfriend.

Nick nodded. "I get it. I just wanted you to know that. We won't talk about it anymore. Promise." He settled back and enjoyed the show, glad that he had his friend back.

\------------

Harry looked absolutely starry eyed and strangely calm.

He moved about the house in a dreamlike state. Soon he was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a gray jumper, red converse and a red beanie.

He floated down the stairs and out the door, hoping onto the board he had bought yesterday before going to Caroline's. Naturally it had the Autobots symbol on the otherside.

He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see him skating, his new look, and Caroline on his arm.

But mostly he was bursting to tell Nick, Olly, Blake, and everyone that he made it to third.

The green eyed boy made it to school, and towards the entrance, passing many students there. Usually everyone hung outside until the first period bell rang.

\------------

Caroline awoke with the biggest smile on her face. Harry had come over the day before and they had watched Titanic.

Well, watched really wasn't true. They had been so focused on each other and exploring each other that movie had been forgotten.

She quickly dressed herself in her blue short-alls and a bright red blouse before finishing of the look with Harry's beanie from Saturday and a pair of black gladiator sandals.

She grabbed her black messenger bag and headed out the door and walked to school.

She had left the top few buttons of her blouse undone at Harry's request so everyone could see the massive love bite where her neck met her shoulder.

She made it to her locker and began pulling the books she would need for the first half of the day while she kept a look out for Harry.

\------------

Harry walked into the building, board tucked under his arm when he saw Caroline at her locker.

He used to think PDA was disgusting and that couples had no decency but now he saw why they did it. After last night he was so tempted to explore.

The green eyed boy came up behind his girlfriend and hugged her, pressing his lips against her neck and then resting his chin on her shoulder. "Morning."

Caroline gasped at the sudden arms around her, but quickly relaxed when a familiar pair of lips touched her skin. "Hey."

She turned in his arms and brought their lips together. She let her arms wind around his neck as she played with the loose curls at the back of his beanie. "Thanks again for last night. It was amazing." She whispered softly against his lips.

Harry laughed against her mouth, dimples showing. "You're welcome I had a pretty great night."

"So we'll definitely be doing that again then when my dad goes on his next business trip. He leaves next Wednesday." Caroline said with a dreamy sigh.

Harry wondered where Nick was before he saw him with Olly and Blake, as well as a few others. He grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her over to the group. "Hey guys."

Caroline blushed as she stood with Harry and all his friends.

Nick was welcoming enough with a charming smile and a wink. Olly just nodded and continued talking. Blake on the other hand...

"Oi. What's this, Tomlinson? Thought you didn't like anyone?"

"I didn't, then Caroline gave me a note saying she thought I was cute and it climaxed from there." Harry grinned cheekily.

"That may have been the wrong word to use after last night." He hinted looking at the guys in the group and then sent a wink to Caroline.

Caroline felt her eyes widen. They were telling people? She thought this was a private thing. Maybe Harry just wanted the credit. "Totally. He's fantastic with his hands. Even better with his tongue."

She turned to him and pulled him in for a small kiss. "I've got to get to maths. If I'm late again Ms. Birmingham will kill me and drop my letter grade. I can't afford that."

She said a goodbye to the group before leaning back into Harry's ear and said in a mock whisper, "Don't forget. Second block, first floor janitor's closet. Can't wait to have you in my mouth again."

With that, she scurried off to her class and her best mate, Jesy.

If Harry were drinking something he'd have spit it out. He rubbed the back of his neck and made no eye contact. "So how is everyone?”

He was hoping he could change the subject but at the same time he wanted them to ask.

Olly was the one to break the awkward. "The fuck, Harry? She being serious? You mean she actually..." He made an obscene gesture with his hand and mouth.

Nick just raised his eyebrows in shock. He knew that they had messed around yesterday, but he hadn't been told the details. "You're holding out on me, mate! Tell me everything."

Harry chuckled nervously and looked at Nick and Olly mostly. "Um well it started with under the bra and then no pants and uh her hand went into my underwear and then her mouth followed." He didn't want to go into explicit detail. He was already bright red.

Blake scoffed. "I still don't believe it. And I won't believe it till I see you leave second block today."

Harry looked at him and decided to grin. "Well, lucky for you I don't give a shit about your opinion."

Nick patted Niall hard on the back. "Way to go, man. And don't worry about Blake. He's just upset that Caroline turned him down last month. Something about not wanting to date until she was fourteen."

Olly burst into laughter. "Looks like you got her change her mind. Blowjobs? Never let her go, man. A chick who's willing to suck your dick is always a keeper."

Nick wrinkled is nose in disgust. "Don't listen to Olly. He's a complete twat and hopeless in the romance department."

Blake just huffed. "Whatever. I bet she'll realise there's someone better than Tomlinson soon enough."

Harry decided to actually say something instead of taking Blake's shit. "You mean you? Oh wait didn't she already say no?"

He turned away from his friends to face Blake full on. "Didn't all of them say no? Face it mate the only warm, wet anything touching your dick is your lubed up hand.”

Nick doubled over in laughter. "Fuck, Blake! He slammed you hard!"

Olly just grinned. "I guess getting a girl finally made Harry's balls drop. He's even worse than you!"

Nick and Olly continued to cackle with laughter until the warning bell rang.

"See you in second, Harry! Or maybe I won't!" Olly shouted as he headed down the corridor to his class.

Nick headed in the opposite direction and could merely wave since he was still laughing.

Blake glared at the curly haired boy. "This isn't over, Tomlinson. Once an asexual freak, always an asexual freak."

He stormed off and bumped his shoulder roughly into Harry's.

Harry laughed and stuck his board into his locker and headed to class with his backpack.

The green eyed boy sauntered into class knowing he was late but maybe he could just get to his desk and his math teacher wouldn't care.

\------------

Caroline was bored and class had just started. Also, she was still thinking about the conversation between Harry and his friends.

Did Harry just want to fool around so he could brag to his friends about it? She actually liked Harry so she hoped that wasn't the case.

Sighing, she reached into her bag and discreetly grabbed her phone. Maybe she could get some answers out of Harry.

"im already bored and it just started. oh, and i was completely serious about second block. (;'

Lure him in with the promise of a blowjob and then talk about their relationship. It didn't seem right, but she really wanted to have this conversation in person.

\------------

'You sure love? We already did it once. If you don't want to you don't have too.'

He yawned in his seat and he tried to pay attention in case he got called on, and he did all the same, but he was too bored.

The room was quiet because he wasn't answering anything and there was no one in the front seat where he always sat.

\------------

Caroline thought about it for a moment. She really did want answers and if he said the right thing, then they'd both be happy.

'yes i want to do it again! it was awesome. not to mention how you great you taste.'

She looked around the room and locked eyes with Jesy, who made a gun with her fingers and pretended to shoot herself.

They had been placed in the lowest math possible without the class being co-taught and the behaviour reflected it. There were shouting matches and paper airplanes zooming across the room.

It was ridiculous and Caroline already had a headache from all of this.

\------------

‘I’m not going to complain, but only if you’re sure.’

The class was so quiet. People stared at him wondering why he wasn’t answering or why he was in the back instead of his usual spot.

He felt himself already twitch in anticipation. He dug his phone out of his pocket. ‘Nick! Caroline says she likes giving blowjobs and she’s insisting on giving me another one.’

\------------

Nick felt the buzzing of his phone and wondered if he could sneak his phone out during his literature exam. When he was certain his teacher’s back was turned, he pulled it out.

‘Do it! What’s school without a little sex every now and then?’

He hit the send and heard a loud coughing noise above him. He looked up to see his teacher standing over him gesturing for the phone.

\------------

‘yesssss! and with that plan in mind, i might just make it the last 20 minutes of class. :D’

Caroline put her phone back in her bag and tried to focus on the lesson. That proved nearly impossible when all she could now think about was Harry’s hands running along her body.

She groaned and laid her head down on her desk. This was the longest class ever.

\------------

He smirked at Nick’s text. ‘Well Caroline and I haven’t had sex… Yet. Anyway, we’re ditching second block and hitting third base in the janitor’s closet.’

He snickered at Caroline’s message after. ‘I don’t know if I can. I like using my tongue. (;’

\------------

Caroline squeaked in her seat as she read Harry’s text.

‘you cant send me things like that and expect me to be able to make it through a class block. ugh! fifteen minutes.’

\------------

Nick watched as his teacher walked into the hall. He whispered to the red head next to him, “Ed! Can I borrow your cell? I need to text Harry.”

Nodding, Ed fished his phone from his pocket and handed it to the boy. “Don’t get it taken away. I’m waiting on a text from someone.”

Nick nodded.

Once his teacher walked back in, he threw his hand in the air. “Mister Swanson, may I use the bathroom? It’s an emergency!”

Two minutes later, Nick was locking himself in a stall. ‘Yo. It’s Nick. Got my phone taken away so I wasn’t sure if you got my message. Definitely let her go down. I know I said Olly was a twat for saying that earlier, but if she’s offering, take it!’

\------------

'I'm sorry babe. ): didn't mean to but I can't wait to see you.' He sighed leaning back in his seat.

Harry felt a bit guilty. He told his dad that he'd never touch a girl until he was much older but he disobeyed. Yet he remembered how stimulated he was and that nothing felt better

He laughed at Nick's text but not loud enough to get in trouble.

'Sucks for you. Also I was already going to let her. In a month we might be...you know...'

\------------

'Shagging her in a month? If she's this hungry for your d, I'd say you'll be there in two weeks! Is she really that hard up for some Tomlinson love?'

Nick hopped up onto the back of the toliet and made himself comfortable. This was way more important than his literature exam. How often did Harry Tomlinson get his dick sucked?

Well, now that he's got Caroline...

\------------

Caroline watched the clock move so slowly. She was nervous and excited and just really, really... She didn't even know how to explain it. Keyed up maybe?

'its all good. the sooner i get out of this classroom though the better. i swear the guys in here are crazy. its times like this where i wish i were smart so i didnt have to be in the same classes as them.'

\------------

'I don't know. The minute I sat on her couch she was on me. She thinks I taste good.'

Harry's eyes flickered to the clock and he just wanted it to be second block already.

'Let me tutor you. I can get you into a much higher math class, babe.'

\------------

Nick snorted. Caroline didn't seem like that kind of girl, but looks can be deceiving it she's already giving Harry blowjobs.

That, or she just really, really likes Harry.

'You mean she swallowed you last night? Damn. That girl is adventurous. I wouldn't swallow if a guy decided to bust in my mouth. You did warn her, right? You didn't just cum without warning.'

\------------

'its a lost cause. i really dont understand any of it. itd be like teaching a five year old. no need for you to waste your time.'

Caroline smiled. He cared enough to offer to tutor her that had to count for something.

She was so busy thinking about how wonderful that was that she missed the dismissal bell. It wasn't until her teacher was calling her name that she realised and scrambled to gather all her stuff and rush off to the janitor's closet around the corner from her locker.

\------------

'Of course I warned her! I told her to move that I was close and she continued.'

Was it wrong that when it was happening he thought of Nick? Wondering if Nick's mouth were different and wondering how he tasted? He decided to send another text.

'If I were sucking a guy off I'd swallow.'

He gathered his books and was the first out of the classroom and thankfully the closet was right there. He passed Blake and winked as he entered.

\------------

Nick hopped down from his perch to stretch. 'Just checking. And I promise you won't like it. It's bitter and nasty, man.'

He headed out of the bathroom to see Harry walking into the closet and he gave him a giant smile and a thumbs up.

\------------

Caroline quickly dropped her books and bag off into her locker before taking a deep breath and heading over into the closet.

She fumbled around in the dark before coming into contact with- she hoped- Harry. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Harry kissed her back smiling against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist just happy that he was holding her.

Without thought he trailed open mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He flicked his tongue across the sun kissed skin above the hickey he had already given her.

Her eyes slipped shut as his tongue licked at his skin. "Harry-."

She gasped as he dragged his mouth down her skin. "Harry- Harry I wanted to talk to you first."

Harry pulled away to look at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Wanted to talk...you're not breaking up with me are you? Was it something I said or did? I'm so sorry." He looked thoroughly bewildered at the prospect of being dumped and only after three days.

"No, no, no! It's not that. It's just... Did you only want to date and mess around so you could tell people?" She bit her lip and looked worriedly at the ground. "I mean, I don't mind people knowing about us and our... Activities, but... Is that the reason we're together?"

Harry, albeit not being able to see his girlfriend in the dark, was looking at her in disbelief. "No, of course not."

His hands ran down her arms until he found her hands so he could hold them. "I didn't mean for it to come off like that. I really like you. I like kissing and cuddling just as much as those other things."

That wasn't entirely true though. He didn't willingly like her; he was forcing himself to like her.

She smiled softly- not that he could tell- and squeezed at his hands. "That's all I wanted to know. You just seemed to push it in Blake’s and everyone's face so I was worried about it. I'm sorry for thinking that."

She moved closer until she was pressed against him fully and dropped her hands to the clasp at his belt.

"Let me make it up to you," she whispered against his lips.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat but he placed his hands over hers. "Only if you're positive."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. I can do this." She said quietly.

She undid his belt buckle and ran her hands down his thighs trying to calm her nerves. She popped the button on his skinny jeans before she ghosted her breath across the front of his jeans.

\-----------

Meanwhile a school official, the secretary to be exact, was calling the Tomlinson residence after looking at the strange absence.

Louis finished washing the dishes from his and Josh's breakfast and dried his hands. He had stayed home from work that day since Josh had an appointment with a doctor to check for dyslexia.

He was just about to go get Josh from the living room when the phone started to ring. He groaned as he turned to answer the phone.

"Tomlinson residence."

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson? I need to talk to you about your son Harry." She looked through a few files, checking his records and grades and from what she could tell he was an exceptional student.

Louis stiffened at mention of his elder son. "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

Had the bullying turned physical? Was Harry hurt? A million and one possibilities ran through his mind. Oh god. It was getting hard to breathe.

"I'm actually not sure if he is fine. We got a call from his second period teacher and he was absent. Now he seems like a good kid and he had shown up to first. We just called wondering if you had picked him up and not signed out." She typed a few things in waiting to hear whether or not she should remove the bold lettered A.

Louis frowned. "No, no. I haven't picked him up at all. Maybe my husband did, but that's highly unlikely since he's at work."

He sighed. "Can I call you back in like five minutes? I want to check with my husband just to be sure. Is that okay?"

"Of course." She hung up and did other things as she waited.

\------------------

Niall held a notepad in his right hand whilst a black pen was in his left. He was taking an order from an extremely snobbish man.

"Could you be quicker? It took you ten minutes to get my coffee."

"Of course sir." Niall smiled but as soon as he walked towards the kitchen he was frowning and swearing under his breath.

\------------

Louis sighed and dialled the restaurant's number. It rang a couple of times before Louis spoke to the manager and asked if Niall was available.

Once the manager said that he would get the blond, Louis pulled the receiver away from his mouth. "Josh! I need you to get dressed and brush your teeth. We need to get ready to go, okay?"

"Okay." Josh nodded and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

\------------

Niall heard his name being called so he handed his order to another waiter before heading towards his boss.

"You know how I feel about personal phone calls."

"Sorry." Niall took the phone and ran a hand through his dyed blonde locks.

"Babe, as much as I love hearing your voice I'm at work and I can get fired and I've been dealing with rude customers all day."

\------------

"Hi. How are you? Love you too." Louis smiled. "This isn't a pleasant call anyway. I got a call from Harry's school. Apparently he was in first, but never showed up to second."

He ran a hand through his fringe. "They were calling to make sure that one of us hadn't picked him up without signing him out. He's not with me. I doubt he's with you, but I just wanted to double check. You didn't pick him up, right?"

\------------

"Why would I pick him up? You don't suppose he ditched do you?" Niall was growing increasingly worried at the prospect of his son deciding he didn't need to show up to class.

He bit his lip and looked around the busy restaurant.

\------------

"That's what it sounds like. I have a couple of hours before I have to get Josh to his appointment. Do you want me to head up to the school and see if we can figure this out?"

What would have possessed Harry to even think cutting a class was okay? He knew the kid was exceptionally smart, but this was stupid of him.

\------------

"Hold on for a moment." Niall set the phone on the counter before heading over to his boss.

It only took a minute before he walked back over and picked the device back up. "Okay so I explained to the boss that it was a family emergency and I've been given the okay to go. So I'll be home in twenty."

\------------

"You didn't have to do that, babe." Louis smiled though. He was glad that Niall would be coming with him.

Niall was the calmer of the two when it came to these things. "I'll wait for you then. Josh should be ready to go by then. I need to get out of my pyjamas. See you soon. Love you."

\------------

"Love you too," Niall laughed quietly and then hung up.

The blond boy grabbed his keys and jacket, heading out to the car.

\------------

Harry was a groaning mess, pulling at Caroline's hair as he came down from his high.

The bell rang signalling lunch. "C'mon, babe. Let's go eat."

Caroline let Harry slip from her mouth and she did up his trousers again for him. She stood up from her knees. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up."

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Just save me a seat, okay?"

"Of course. I'll be sitting in the middle." He kissed her back and adjusted his belt before walking out.

The green eyed boy got to the back of the line watching as some of the popular crowd were allowed to go to the front.

He knew that the entire school knew about what he and Caroline did, Olly and Blake both having big mouths. So was he popular? He decided to find out although he made no move to go ahead.

Harry got his lunch like normal and spotted the group in the center. The eighth grade table. He sighed but walked forward and smiled at Nick and Olly while he sat next to Ed. He looked over at the other occupants. "I hope none of you mind."

Nick and Olly smiled brightly. "Not at all, man. Are we saving a seat for Caroline or is she sitting by herself?"

Harry laughed and patted his thigh. "Course she's sitting with us. I'm not going to let her sit alone."

Ed frowned. "We'll make room for her. It's no big deal. And if she needs to, she can sit on Harry's lap."

He smirked as he leaned forward to look at Olly and Nick. "She's in the bathroom. Had to fix up her hair, I may have been pulling on it a bit too much."

Nick and Olly smiled. "Need to take it easy on her, mate. Don't want to start pulling hair out."

Ed shook his head. "Treat her right, Harry. If you just use her for pleasure, she won't stick around."

\------------

Caroline waited a few minutes before she made her way to the bathroom to detangle the knots that Harry made with his grip.

Once that was sorted, she pulled the beanie back onto her head. To try and hide her swollen lips a little, she applied some lip gloss. She deemed herself appropriate enough before making her way into the cafeteria to meet Harry.

Caroline spotted Harry and walked over to the table and took a seat next to him. "Hey, everyone." She said shyly as she stared at the table.

Harry kissed the corner of her mouth smiling. "Hey, babe. Tonight do you wanna go see a movie. How about Safe Haven? It's romantically cheesy and it has the ever gorgeous Josh Duhmel in it."

He didn't want people to think he was only in it for the pleasure. "And I can be exhausted so I have an excuse to put my arm around you. We'll even share a popcorn to compensate for hand holding."

Caroline smiled softly. "How about tomorrow night instead? I have family dinner with my mum and she won't let me out of it."

Nick and Olly made googly eyes behind the couple, mocking them. "Oh, Caroline! You're so beautiful! I love you!"

Nick laughed hysterically. "Oh, Harold! Please let me suck your cock!"

The two dissolved into laughter as Ed merely shook his head in disgust.

Harry's cheeks turned impossibly red as he looked at Nick. "Get on your knees, Grimshaw." He joked sending a wink to him then looking back at his girlfriend. "You are beautiful."

Caroline licked at her lips nervously. "Do I really sound like that?" She really hoped not.

Ed shook his head. "You sound nothing like that. Grimshaw is just jealous that you’re getting Harry's cock while he's stuck fucking Olly on the down low."

Olly nearly choked on his drink. "That's a damn lie!"

Nick swallowed uncomfortably. "What even gave you that impression?"

Harry avoided commenting. He didn't want it to be real. He really hoped not. Although he plastered a smile on his face. "Of course you don't. You sound much sexier."

Was it wrong that he wanted to make Nick jealous?

Caroline blushed. "Thanks." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

Ed chuckled. "Next time you borrow someone's phone, make sure you delete all the texts. Not just the ones to Harry."

Nick and Olly just sat there hoping to stay out of the way.

"I'm actually not hungry anymore. I'm going to the nurse." He stood up and his legs trembled immensely.

That's why Nick didn't like him. He was going out with Olly. "My stomach hurts. Feel nauseous."

And it was true. He felt both sick and his stomach twisted in knots.

"Harry Edward Tomlinson!"

Said boy turned around to see his dad storming towards him absolutely seething.

"Shit, man. What did you do?" Nick asked as he saw the blond man stalk into the room.

Caroline shrunk at Harry's side. "This is your dad? Not exactly the way I thought I'd meet him."

Harry braced himself. Usually if he was in trouble he'd get a tongue lashing at home not at school. "Dad! It’s nice to-"

"Save it. Your father better get here before I fucking kill you."

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't want people to know he had two dads. He also didn't know what to say.

\------------

Louis finished feathering his fringe and slipped into his shoes. "Josh! Are you ready? Daddy will be home soon."

Niall pulled into the driveway in a slight panic. The blond opened the front door eyes searching the entryway. "I'm home!"

Louis flew down the stairs with Josh in tow. "Hey, babe. Do you want to get out of your uniform first or do you just want to go?"

Niall was fuming. "No! I'm going into that building, strangling him, and then coming home while I wait for the cops to throw me in prison." He flung the door open and stormed to his car.

Louis sighed as he took Josh's hand. "Come on. Daddy is on a mission." He grabbed his son's jacket and shuffled him out to the car.

Niall got back into the front seat buckling himself in. Once Louis and Josh were safely in he sped down the street.

Louis held on tightly as Niall sped down the streets. The blond was going to kill them before they even got to Harry.

"That little cunt thinks he can pool one over on me? I've been fucking working!" He growled as he turned a corner.

"Niall! Language! I know you're angry, I am too, but there are little kids in this car. You need to calm down." Louis tried to keep his voice calm, but Niall's driving was actually really scaring him.

Niall finally pulled into the school. "Get out and check in at the office while I go in and throttle him in front of his friends." He got out of the car and stormed in.

Louis got Josh out of the car and headed into the office to sign themselves in.

Louis talked with the secretary in the office. "Well, it's my husband and I, but he stormed off into the cafeteria to find Harry."

Josh look around at the smiling posters and inspirational sayings. Why would Harry leave this place? It was so much better than elementary school.

The receptionist nodded her head in understanding. "Okay well go right inside and get your son so you can sign out. Why don't you leave your other son here?"

Louis nodded and sat Josh down in one of the chairs. "Stay here, okay? I've got to go get daddy and Harry."

Josh nodded.

Louis kissed Josh's forehead and headed into the cafeteria. He immediately spotted Harry and Niall and cringed at the silence in the entire room.

"Niall, why don't you go sit with Josh in the office? I'll grab Harry. Come on." He tugged on his husband's sleeve.

"Fuck off, Louis. I can handle him." He was so angry and maybe it was the amount of rude and overbearing customers or the fact that Harry was becoming rebellious but he was pissed.

"What did I do? I don't get what I did."

Niall was so tempted to hit him. "We got a call that you skipped second?"

"No I didn't. The teacher just didn't see me."

"The hell he didn't! I am so close to smothering you it’s not even funny. What were you doing? Why weren't you in class?"

"Niall James," Louis said loudly. "We will have this talk, but we will have it in the office with his teacher and guidance counsellor."

Louis walked forward and grabbed Harry around the bicep. "You, young man, are going straight to the office and we will discuss everything there."

"My stuff is on the table." He pointed out weakly.

Niall went around him and snatched it off the table before he smiled apologetically at the familiar faces of Nick and Ed. "Sorry guys. Next time you see Harry he'll be in a wheelchair and if he continues to lie you'll see him at his memorial service."

Harry bit his bottom lip eyes downcast. He's never been in so much trouble.

Louis sighed before turning towards Harry's friends. "Bye, Nick. It was great to see you again. Ed, Olly, make sure you guys come around more often."

He turned to the girl. "You must be Caroline. It was nice meeting you. Well, kind of meeting you. I have to go." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began to steer him towards the office. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Curly."

Niall stormed away and entered the office before anyone else could. He dropped Harry's stuff onto a chair and then walked back out. He grabbed Louis by the neck and kissed him hard.

"I'm going to the car." He spun around and, as calmly as he could, walked outside.

Louis blinked in confusion as he watched Niall walk to the car. "Harry, stay here with Josh. I'm going to talk to your father. See if I can calm him down a bit."

He followed the blond out to the car and managed to catch his wrist and turn him around. He pulled Niall into a bruising kiss. "Now, why are you out here? You should be inside with your son and you should be in there ready to find out what the hell was going through his head."

"Did you not see how I just acted in a room full of tweens?" Niall rested his cheek on his husband's chest and hugged him around the waist.

"Baby, I love you. You know what I need? A cigarette." He had quit three years ago but he really needed one. He knew how Louis felt about the habit but he didn't care.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and kissed him lightly. "No. You don't need a cigarette."

He pulled back to look at his husband. "And you were just upset. Please come and talk to Harry about what he did today."

He looked down at the ground. "I can't do this alone. After everything that went down this weekend, I don't want to talk to him alone."

Niall laced their fingers together and squeezed. "Fine let's go." He pulled him towards the entrance, going back into the office building.

\------------

Harry was fidgeting in his seat. If his dads found out about what he and Caroline were doing he may never see the light of day again.

Louis felt a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth and let the small grin take over his face. They made it back to the office and Louis pulled Josh up and onto his lap as he took the vacated chair.

They didn't wait long before Ms. Krupski, Harry's guidance counsellor, called them back into her office.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Krupski. You must be Harry's fathers. Please have a seat. Mister Myers will be joining us shortly."

There were three chairs in front of the desk. "Maybe Josh should wait outside."

Louis nodded and explained to Josh that he had to sit outside and wait for them to finish their meeting with the lady.

Niall just didn't want his youngest to be here in case it got bad or Harry started talking inappropriately. What else do kids do when they ditch? They were already doing something illegal what's to say they aren't doing illegal things?

Niall sat at one chair and Harry sat in the other, leaving the middle for Louis. "I'm really sorry about this. I don't mean to take up your time."

Once Louis was seated between Niall and Harry in the office, the real trouble began.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If my day were filled with kids doing little things like skipping instead of the things I usually have to deal with, I'd be a happy woman." She smiled. "Now, Harry. Would you care to explain why you were marked present in your math class first period, but suddenly disappeared before your Biology class?"

Niall looked intently at his son, gripping Louis' hand.

Harry shifted in his seat looking down at the floor. "I skipped there you have it. I think we're done." He got out of his seat and made a move for the door.

Louis frowned. "Sit back down right now and tell us where you were. Was someone else with you? Were you hanging around with Nick?"

Ms. Krupski brightened. "I can tell you that." With a few clicks she brought up a student listing on her screen. "Can I have first and last names of people you would most likely be hanging with?"

She looked over at Harry and smiled sympathetically. She did not envy the boy at all. His fathers looked angry and ready to punish without hearing an explanation.

Harry played with his fingers; maybe if he didn't talk he could leave. His feet moved towards the chairs and sat down.

Niall noticed his hesitance and looked at the counselor. "Nick and Aiden Grimshaw. Also Ed Sheeran."

She nodded and typed in the three boys names and pulled up their attendance records. "They were all in class. Anyone else?"

Louis frowned. "Olly and Caroline, but I don't know their last names."

She typed in Olly and came back with two results. Clicking the first one she saw that he was in class and went to the second one to see that he also was in class.

Frowning, she typed in Caroline and came back with seven girls. "Harry, what's Caroline's last name? I have a list of seven to choose from."

"Flack," he groaned burying his face in his hands.

Niall was growing increasingly panicked. What would Harry be doing? He rested his face on Louis' shoulder.

"Flack, Flack, Flack... Here she is." Clicking the girl's name, she pulled up her information. She read over the attendance part and clicked her tongue. "Ms. Flack was also present in first and then absent from second." She looked up from her computer.

Louis was livid. "What were you doing? Why did you skip class with her?"

"Nothing. We were doing nothing." He answered a little too quickly.

Niall looked at Harry and he didn't look angry anymore. He looked upset and worried. "Baby, please tell us. We need to know...I need to know."

Ms. Krupski noticed the tone of Harry's voice and stood up from her chair. "Why don't I give you three a moment alone? I'll just go tell Mister Myers that he's no longer needed since Harry confessed to skipping.”

She stepped outside and left the three in an uncomfortable silence.

"Harry, what were you doing? You can tell us anything. You know we'll still love you, Har-bear." Louis tried reassuring the boy.

Harry pulled at his hair forgetting that Caroline had taken another one of his beanies. "We were in the janitor's closet."

Niall groaned at the word closet. That's where it started, the night Harry came about.

Louis dropped his head in his hands. "Please tell me you were discussing your history project in private so someone couldn't steal your ideas."

He didn't want to think of his son making out in enclosed, dark spaces. At his age, they should be awkwardly holding hands under the lunch table, not swapping spit.

Harry sighed and looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say anymore. "We just made out."

Niall could tell Harry wasn't telling them everything. His eyes portrayed that much. The blond bit the back of his hand. He closed his eyes and he felt incredibly nauseous.

Louis wanted to believe Harry so much. Skipping class to make out? Sure. He had done that all the time. Granted, that was high school and not middle school. But, something was just nagging in the back of his mind.

"Give me your phone, Harry." Louis said quietly and he stretched his arm out with the palm upward waiting for the device.

Harry's eyes widened. He was so tempted to say no, to erase his phone memory, something but instead he handed it over.

Niall looked at the cellphone, waiting to see what would happen. "Are you reading the texts?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to though." Louis closed his eyes and handed the phone to Niall. "I can't. Niall, you look."

He dropped the phone in his husband's hands. He couldn't read text messages where Harry was talking about sex. He just couldn't.

Niall opened the phone, eyes scanning over each message from today. The blond suddenly gripped Louis' hand as they got more graphic and he got more nauseous. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Niall gripped his hand. Harry wouldn't do this. Harry wouldn't do this. They trusted Harry. He wouldn't break their trust like this. "Harry... Please tell me that this didn't happen. Please tell me you were smarter than this."

"Harry, a blowjob! And now you're talking about sex? What has gotten into you?"

Harry got to his feet, glaring at his dad and no one else. "Like you should talk! You knocked up a girl at sixteen! You were the one drinking! I'm only here by mistake! I'm not stupid enough to get a girl pregnant! So don't be a hypocrite to me!"

"Don't speak to your father like that. I don't care if you think he's being a hypocrite, you never ever talk to your dad that way." Louis stood as well and was staring down at Harry. "I don't know why you suddenly think that all of this is okay. You're not married, you've only been dating for three days, and you're twelve! For god's sake, Harry! What would happen if you got her pregnant?"

Louis was raving at this point. "Who would take care of her? Who would take care of the baby? What would you do if her parents kicked her out? You can't support her. What were you thinking!"

"I'd actually use a condom unlike him! You regret having sex now, dad?"

"I'm not listening to this." Niall handed Louis Harry's phone and left. He walked outside and past the car opting to walk. He felt tears well in his eyes as he went.

Louis watched as Niall left the room. His heart broke for Niall and the pain he must be feeling right now.

He turned back to his son. "You know what? Do whatever the hell you want. Go. Have sex. Sleep with as many girls as you want. Sleep with as many guys as you want. Know why? Because I'm not dealing with you. Until you can apologise to your father and understand why we're so upset with you, you're not welcome in our home."

He slammed Harry's phone on the counsellor's desk and walked out. He stopped to collect Josh before continuing to the parking lot and out to the car.

Niall took side streets to avoid being seen by Louis. He just needed to walk.

Louis looked around for Niall when he realised the blond was not by the car and he didn't have a set of keys since his were back in the flat.

When he didn't see his husband anywhere, he began panicking. He pulled out his cell and pressed one on his speed dial.

Niall felt his phone vibrate as he walked through a neighborhood. He pulled it out and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Babe, where are you? I need you. Josh needs you. I think I just did something horrible, Niall." Louis whispered. He had told Harry he wasn't welcome in their home. Had he just kicked Harry out?

Niall groaned because he didn't want to come back. Instead he sighed deeply. "I already knew you didn't have the keys. They're tucked underneath the windshield wipers."

"Niall, I'm serious. I need you. I... I let my anger get to me and I said some things to Harry..." He fought back tears as he grabbed the keys and unlocked the door and forced Josh into his seat in the back before he allowed himself to slide down to sit on the pavement.

Niall sobbed into the phone pulling at his hair. "I'm on Iris Street; just come get me."

Before much else could be said Niall hung up.

Louis sobbed as he heard the click on the phone and Niall hanging up on him. He sat there on the pavement for another five minutes at least before being able to pull himself together and drive over to Iris Street.

Niall sat on the curb, face buried in his hands. He just wanted to go home and cry, uninterrupted.

Louis drove the speed limit for once since he couldn't see very with the tears in his eyes. He saw Niall sitting on the side of the road so he pulled over and put his hazards on and went to sit next to his husband on the asphalt.

Josh was unsure as to what was happening, but knew that he should just stay quiet. He ended up falling asleep in the backseat.

Niall rested his head on Louis' shoulder whimpering into his chest. Slowly those whimpers turned into sobs, clutching at his husband's t-shirt.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall and held him close as his own sobs mixed with Niall's.

Niall wiped Louis' tears away with his thumbs wanting to see that beautiful face tear free.

Louis batted Niall's hand away. "I should be comforting you. Not the other way around."

Niall smiled sadly, kissing him on the lips. "We both need comforting."

Louis shook his head. "I don't deserve comfort. I said some things to Harry that a father should never say to his kids."

Niall wiped at his own eyes willing the tears away. "We all say things we don't mean, boo."

Louis sniffled and buried his face in Niall's hair. "But I really fucked up, babe."

He looked at his phone hoping to see a message or missed call or anything from Harry. When he saw nothing of the sort, he realised that Josh's appointment was in forty-five minutes.

Niall saw Louis looking at his phone. "Should we be getting to the doctor's?" The blond reached out and ran a hand through Louis' fringe. Everything had gone south but Niall still had Louis at least.

"Probably. Should we just try and reschedule? I mean, it'll be a month before we could get him seen again, but I don't think it's a good time right now." Louis leaned into the touch of Niall. He really needed his husband and he was glad he was here.

Niall nodded his head deciding to get to his feet. "Let's go home love." The Irish man helped Louis up. "I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens, at least we can count on each other." Louis took the offered help and got up, brushing his pants off.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Niall's forehead. "I think it's a movie and cuddling type of day."

Niall pulled Louis into his chest, kissing his lips with quick pecks. "Sounds nice and I'm sure Harry will come home after school. He might go to the park or someone's house to wait it out a few hours but he'll be back."

Louis pulled back. "Niall, I need to tell you something. After you left the office I may have told Harry that until he apologises to you, he's not allowed to be home..."

Niall looked at Louis flabbergasted. "Louis!" He quickly composed himself. "You couldn't have grounded him to his room or something?"

Louis looked down at the pavement. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I said other things that I majorly regret as well, but that was the worse."

Niall grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. "Look, Josh is asleep let's go home and we'll sort this later." He slipped into the passenger seat, too tired and emotionally drained to drive himself.

Louis nodded and climbed up into the driver's seat and started home. He hoped Harry was okay.

Niall reached across the console and grabbed Louis' hand, lacing them. He sighed as soon as he saw the sight of their house, getting out as it started.

"Love you." He went around the car and picked Josh up from his seat being careful not to jostle him.

"I love you too."

Louis looked at the house in front of him and sighed. Right now, it wasn't home. It was just a building. Until Harry was back, it wouldn't be the same.

\------------

Harry picked up his phone and walked back to the cafeteria. He ignored the stares as he walked to the table.

He sat down and the entire table quieted down. "Caroline, I think we should break up."

Caroline blinked a couple of times in confusion. "What? But this morning you were upset because you thought I was breaking up with you. Wh-what did I do wrong?”

She felt the tears running down her face, but she refused to acknowledge them. "Please, Harry. Tell me what I did. I can fix this. I promise."

Harry groaned. "It’s only been three days, Caroline. Not like it’s been a year... And you did nothing wrong." He looked at Ed and briefly Nick but refused to look at Olly.

Ed moved around from his seat to hug Caroline tightly. The girl buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

"I think you should go, Harry." Ed said from his seat. The red head glanced at Nick.

Nick nodded and tugged on Harry's jumper. "Come on, Harry. There's some things we need to talk about."

Harry just wasn't thinking anymore. He pulled his hand back and slapped Nick across the face but not bold enough to punch him. "Don't fucking touch me. There is nothing to talk about. Don't come near me and if Olly comes within 50 feet I'll kill him. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to find a park bench to sleep on because I have no home."

Nick stood there stunned as Harry slapped him. "Harry... What are you talking about? Come on, mate. You're overreacting. Your dads love you and they'd never let you sleep on a park bench. So you made a bad choice, big deal. They still love you."

Olly cautiously came up and placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry took a step back because he had no qualms about slapping Olly, but he wouldn't unless he touched him again. "Louis kicked me out. Said that I can sleep with whomever, he didn't care but I'm not welcome home. I got kicked out."

"You can stay with me then. My parents adore you, Harry. I'm not letting you sleep outside with nothing." Nick said quickly. He just wanted to pull his friend into his arms and explain how everything got so fucked up all of the sudden.

"Harry, please just come with me. We'll get you cleaned up and we'll talk. Please, Harry. I love you." Nick pleaded with his best friend.

Harry tugged at his hair. "Stop fucking saying that! It's not true! I'm leaving."

The green eyed boy turned around and stormed down the corridor going straight towards the one of the exits in the lunchroom. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Everyone watched as the curly haired boy all but ran from the cafeteria. Ed sat, still comforting Caroline. Olly stood unsure of what to do exactly. And Nick...

Well, Nick wasn't one to give up easily. He ran after Harry and called after him till he caught up with him. He grabbed his wrist and turned him around before smashing their lips together.

Harry gasped, hands trembling as they grabbed at Nick's shirt to push him off. "No."

He shook his head, pulling at his ringlets as he looked at his friend, best friend, who knew anymore. "Don't kiss me because you pity me. You're only doing it because you feel sorry."

"You're so stupid, Harry. You think you're so smart, but that's the one thing you've never been good at. I don't pity you. I actually do love you. When you told me on Friday that you liked me, I was so happy. But I promised Caroline that I wouldn't try and make you and I work. You know why? Because she truly, genuinely loves you. That break down in the cafeteria? That was you on Friday."

Nick ran a hand through his hair. "You don't see everything that goes on right in front of your face. There's so much more going on that you don't know about because all you care about is having a rep."

"We can talk about how stupid I am later." Harry grabbed Nick's shirt and pulled him back in. Their lips met at break neck speed, his hands tugging at Nick's hair before he remembered something.

"Wait what...what about you and Olly?"

"What about Olly? I was only messing around with him to get your attention. I practically screamed it at you on Saturday night. Olly knows that what we had wasn't anything serious."

He quickly pressed his lips to Harry's. "I will warn you though. Ed probably wants to kill you now though." He ran his fingers through the other boy's curls. "I love you, Harry Tomlinson."

Harry groaned at the mention of the red head. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He didn't mean to hurt Caroline, but he did. "I've been trying to make everyone happy. It's time for me to be selfish."

The curly haired lad smashed their lips together. It was different than with Caroline. Better.

Nick smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately until oxygen was an issue. At which point, he rested their foreheads together and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's nose.

"What are you going to do about the whole no home thing? You can crash at mine, but clothes will be a problem."

Harry grinned cheekily. "I'll just walk around naked."

His smile soon dropped though because what was he going to do? He didn't even know himself. "Well I can go to my grandma's. She has some of mine." He leaned in and kissed Nick again. "Don't tell me this is a dream if it is."

Nick laughed. "As much as I would love to have you strut around naked, we'll stop at your grandma's tonight."

 

 

He smiled. "I promise this isn't a dream. Just a complicated fairy tale with, hopefully, a happy ending for you."

Harry buried his face in Nick's neck. "So when you saw that hickey were ya jealous? Not that I was trying to make you but now I'm curious."

Nick was holding him. He actually liked him. "I'll admit to being jealous of Olly."

"I wasn't jealous. I was just hurt. I think the worst was trying to encourage you to do stuff with her." Nick frowned. "I'm sorry about Olly. I was just trying to make myself forget about everything."

"I understand...but now I feel like an asshole. I look like I used Caroline for uh...sexual activities." He combed his fingers through his hair. Everyone was going to hate him.

"Oh my God I'm such an ass." He ran his hand down and over his face.

"Just give her a little time. I'm sure once she's over the heartbreak you guys can talk it out. I'm sure Ed will help her get over you."

Nick smiled lightly as he caressed Harry's cheek. "I really love that I can do this now."

"Does Ed like her? This sounds like an episode of some teen drama." He gripped Nick's hand and ran his thumb across his cheek. "Sorry for slapping you."

He wondered though, what did this make them? Boyfriends? "Is it weird to say that I might already be in love with you?"

"I don't know if Ed likes her, but he definitely cares about her. They've been friends for as long as I can remember so they're like family."

Nick shrugged. "I deserved it. I was being a twat about everything. I never wanted you to know about Olly. I'm sorry."

Nick smiled. "Harry, I've known you since we were three. I know that I'm in love with you."

Harry gripped Nick's hand. "Are you going to the rest of your classes? I don't know if I'm going to mine..."

There were a million and one things Harry wanted to ask Nick. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. "There are so many things I want to know."

And it was weird because for the first time nerdy little Harry didn't have an answer.

"Do you just want to head to my house? I don't have to go to classes. I can afford to miss a day."

Nick pulled Harry close to him and held him tightly. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

Harry buried his face in Nick's chest. "Babe...I mean Nick," his cheeks flushed cherry red. "Um...will I be sleeping in....your bed?"

The curly haired lad played with the hem of his gray jumper. He wanted to but he wouldn't make Nick feel uncomfortable.

"My parents will probably tell you that you can take the floor in my room, but if you happen to end up in my bed by the end of the night then that's fine with me." Nick began to rub circles into the small of his back.

"End up in your bed? That implies more than sleeping, Grimshaw." Harry chuckled lowly, fingers playing with his earring.

"What are we Nick? Are we together?" He bit into his bottom lip. He wanted this to be something. Wanted them to be together.

“It though it was like an unspoken rule that you can’t date any one for a week after breaking up with someone else.”

Harry's eyes widened. "I didn't know that. I mean Caroline was my first relationship..."

"I'm just joking. I don't think there's an actual rule. I think it's more a respect thing. Especially since what you and Caroline got up to." Nick shrugged.

He really wanted to hold Nick's hand but after hearing that rule he guessed it was a bad idea, although he kept staring at his hand. "Um...how far did you and Olly go?"

"With Olly?" Nick scrunched up his nose in thought. "Hand jobs and blow jobs. We tried fingering once, but Olly want a huge fan of it."

Harry flushed red as he looked at the ground. "I hope I don't totally embarrass myself but whenever she went down on me or I did things to her I imagined you."

He probably sounded like a right creep as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Nick smiled. "I should probably find that creepy, but it really makes me feel better about your relationship with her."

He bit his lip. "What did you do to her? I mean, we talked about what she did for you, but what did you do for her?" He blushed. He didn't want to seem like he was prying, but he wanted to know.

"Oh well a lot of tongue like...everywhere. And when I say everywhere I mean it. A lot of touching… I um..." He was like Niall. He got embarrassed about talking about sex and things related to it.

He decided to thrust two fingers in the air to symbolize what he meant. "She enjoyed it."

Nick felt his eyes widened. "Tongues everywhere? Like even... Down there?"

He expected him to finger her, but tongues? He thought maybe Harry wouldn't cross that line. "How did you know what to do? Did you watch a video or did you just figure it out?"

"She wanted me to do it so I did." Did that make him weird? It honestly disgusted him when he did it.

"Well no offense but she's never been touched so turning her on wasn't hard. It was nasty though. I like guys way more after that." He shuddered at the thought.

"That's just... I don't even know how to describe it. Like the mere thought of it grossing me out." He pretended to gag a little.

"I'm so sorry you did that, mate. If you didn't like her jizz though, pretty sure you'll hate a guy's. The first time I gave a blowjob to Olly and he came in my mouth, I nearly threw up at the taste."

Harry looked at his feet and didn't say anything for a long moment. "You...I understand that you were lonely and I'm not going to use that against you." He hesitantly linked their fingers together as they walked.

"Maybe it’s different. Maybe if you do it with someone you like then it tastes good? If I sucked you off I'd try it."

Nick blushed bright red. "Do you mind not saying things like that? Because I'm a visual person and now my mind is just filled with images of you on your knees in front of me."

He squeezed at Harry's hand in his. "Also, you can't say that kind of stuff if we're going to be rooming together because I can't rub one out while thinking about you if you're in my room."

Harry smirked looking down at the pavement as they continued down. "Visual huh? You don't like the idea of me in front of you? Blowing hot and cold air across your hard on."

He said it so nonchalantly like he wasn't talking about sex or sucking off his whoever Nick was.

Nick could feel his cock twitch in interest at Harry's words. "Do you want me to have a semi while were still in school? At least wait till we're at my house to get me all excited."

He winked and started swinging their hands as they continued to walk.

"We're going to be at your house soon." Harry reminded. He stuck his tongue out and then pulled it back in. "I've been told I'm fantastic with my tongue."

He looked at Nick from underneath his eyelashes, trying to look completely innocent.

"You just got out of a relationship. Aren't you supposed to be upset and not offering guys blowjobs?" Nick teased with a playful nudge to the green eyed boy's shoulder.

"And I really don't doubt that your tongue is super skilled. You’re always really good at it in my fantasies." He shrugged.

Harry coughed into his hand, cheeks blooming cherry red. "You fantasize about me? How often?" He was genuinely curious. His own cock may have started to get a little excited at the idea.

The green eyed boy used his opposite hand to casually cover his growing bulge.

"Well... Probably three or four times a week. It depends on how stressed am I am. The more stress, the more I have to release my frustration." Nick blushed.

"It's not weird that I think about you like that is it?" He really didn't want to make things uncomfortable between them.

"Uh, I think about you in that way. I only do it three times a week and ugh it’s usually when I'm studying. I sound like a fucking nerd I know." He wiggled his hips a little hoping to adjust himself. Walking wasn't going to be easy for long.

"And I love you remember? I don't care."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at that. "When you're studying? What kind of fantasy is that? Are you at the library and I come up behind you and just start tugging on you while you're reading?"

He leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek. "I love you too. God it feels great to be able to say that to you."

Harry was sure he had to be purple by now. "No just studying can stress me out so it helps relieve it. And no the library has never been a fantasy of mine." He smiled at the kiss, dimples etchings into his cheeks. He squeezed Nick's hand tightly.

"I was really hoping the library was in. I would love to get you off in public like that. Just the thought of doing that in public is a massive turn on." He groaned.

This was not a conversation they should be having unless they really were going to do something about this. "I'm definitely going to have to rub one out when we get home, mate."

"Yeah, I'm in that boat." He finally looked down at the obvious bulge in his skinny jeans.

"Then let's get the hell out of here. My house is only two blocks away. Can you hold out that long or do we need to find a janitor's closet?" He smirked.

He leaned over and kissed his jaw, lips curving into a smile as he did it. "You know if you really want to get me off in the library then you're more than welcome to."

"That means I'd have to find the library first. I have no clue where it is." He grinned sheepishly.

"Let's just get to your house. The library is in the other direction." He felt himself getting more excited and now it was awkward to walk.

"Fuck this is getting hard... No pun intended." He grinned although now he had to waddle to keep from getting uncomfortable.

Nick just laughed at him. "It's because of those jeans, mate. They're way too tight to make anything comfortable."

Nick- having learned the hard way not to wear skinny jeans- merely pulled Harry to a stop. "Hop on my back. I'll carry you home."

"Oh um... Alright." Harry held his shoulders and hopped on. He moaned quietly at the feel of his erection rubbing against the small of Nick's back.

"Hope this isn't awkward." He blushed. God why did he have to moan? He probably did ruin the moment or whatever. "If it is I'll climb off."

Nick laughed. "You're fine. Just be carefully not to shift around too much or you'll cum in your jeans. That's not really something enjoyable."

Nick tightened his grip on Harry's thighs and started the short walk to his home.

Harry pouted because Nick seemed comfortable. He wondered if he could make him squirm. He smirked. He had a great tongue, so he's been told.

He shifted forward and licked a stripe up from the side of Nick's neck, trailing the muscle from the collar of his shirt to the underside of his jaw. Lips followed his tongue. Soft and gentle, attaching them to his flesh. Teeth sinking in and scraping. His tongue flitting back out to lick at the red lovebite.

Nick nearly tripped and fell at the feeling on a tongue on his neck. "Fuck, Harry. You're going to make me drop you if you keep that up."

He sped up his pace a bit when they turned on his street. He could see his house from here.

Harry licked one last time and pulled away. "So is my tongue fantastic? Or is that not enough proof?"

He was having so much fun teasing him. He let his fingertips brush up Nick's forearms, feeling goosebumps rising.

Nick groaned. "I don't think that's enough to make a decision on. You'll have to show me what else your tongue can do."

Finally making it to his door, he realised that he couldn't reach his keys with Harry on his back. "Go in my pocket and get my keys. I can't reach them with you being on my back like that."

Harry grinned. Nick was just setting himself up really. "No problem just let me find them."

He reached both hands forward, one going into either of his front pockets, squeezing and running up his thighs. "Not here." He moved them out and went for the back pockets, massaging Nick's bum and before he could get into it he held his palm out, keys lying in his hand. "Found them."

Nick smiled. "Someone's getting a little frisky. I could get used to this."

He shifted and made sure to jostle Harry around and rub against the boy's hard on. "Oops. Sorry about that."

He let Harry down and took the keys and opened his door. "Come on then. You know where my room is."

Harry moaned and shoved past Nick, sprinting up the staircase. He needed to do something to calm his still growing excitement.

"Hurry your ass up!" He called, running and collapsing onto the mattress.

Nick chuckled as Harry ran up the stairs. He shut and locked the door before running up the stairs himself. He stopped in his doorway. "There's no need to rush. My parents won't be home for at least three hours."

"Shut up and get over here." Harry groaned. He sat up and removed the gray jumper from his torso.

The green eyed boy moved back until his back was pressed against the headboard, shuttering at the momentary coldness.

"And you’re demanding. That could be a deal breaker, Tomlinson. I don't like being told what to do." Nick said as he slipped his shirt for and made his way to his bed.

He ended up between Harry's legs and pressed their lips together roughly.

"Mm I'm sure you'll get over it." He mewled at the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. He could feel Nick's heartbeat against his. Slowly his fingers tugged and twined at his hair, tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

Nick parted his lips and let Harry's tongue explore his mouth. He reached down and palmed at the front of the boy's jeans.

"Not sure I will. I really like being in control." Nick whispered, pulling away for air.

Harry moaned and thrust against his hand. "Fuck. Whatever you can have it."

He didn't care especially with how Nick was going. His tongue licked the roof of his mouth, tip grazing over the sensitive areas.

Nick pulled back and stilled his hand. He stared at Harry and the way he was laid out beneath him. It was beautiful and Nick just wanted to take him then and there.

"What do you want? When do you want me to stop?" Nick was sure Harry was okay with hand and blow jobs, but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Anything you want. I trust you." He pulled at Nick's hair and reattached their lips.

"I love you so much." He huffed against his lips smiling as he panted.

Nick smiled brightly as Harry said those words again. "I love you too. You have no clue how much."

He moved his hand to pop the button Harry's jeans open and managed to unzip them as well. He let his fingertips graze over his hip bones lightly before slipping his hand into the curly haired boy's boxers.

Harry gasped in surprise. Nick hadn't touched him yet but the heat radiating off his hand was enough to make him shiver in want.

"Nick." He mewled quietly unsure of how else to express his pleasure.

"Shhhh. Let me take care of you. Just tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured against Harry's neck.

He brushed his hand over the base of his friend's (boyfriend’s?) cock and let his fingers wrap around the younger's length before starting to move his hand.

Harry whimpered, fingernails digging and dimpling the small of Nick's back. Without thinking he wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, crossing his ankles.

Nick groaned at the added pressure as Harry wrapped his legs around him. He tried to pull Harry's jeans down as best he could with one hand, but soon found the action to be impossible.

He whined a little before removing his hand from Harry's cock and pulling at the jeans again with both hands. Once they were about half way down his thigh, Nick grabbed at the boxers and did the same.

Harry hissed as he was exposed to the cold air, ghosting over his heated flesh. "Uh Nick..."

He couldn't think properly with the way Nick was positioned above him, hair ruffled and his hands resting on the upper part of Harry's thighs.

Nick let his hands move up the boy's torso and traced his lips with the fingers on his one hand. "Get these wet. Like really wet."

His other hand snaked back down and started jacking him off yet again.

Harry groaned and took them into his mouth without hesitation to do so. He didn't get to prove to Nick how good he was with his tongue so he figured he could now.

He wrapped his tongue around the digits, saliva slowly coating them. He unravelled the muscle and licked long stripes up the index and middle. He pulled off and blew cold air across them and went back to his routine of licking and sucking.

Nick's breath hitched in his throat and a moan tumbled past his lips as Harry's tongue worked on slicking up his fingers. "You really are good with your tongue. Fuck."

He sped up his hand a little, but concentrated mainly on the head of Harry's cock. He smeared the precum with his thumb down and let the movements of his hand become slicker and easier.

Harry moaned louder, humming around Nick's fingers. He continued massaging them with his muscle. His back arched thrusting up into his hand wanting more friction. "Mm so good ugh.

Nick smiled. He was happy that he was seeing Harry like this. He brushed his lips against the boy's ear. "You look so fucking hot with my hand around your cock. I bet you'd look even better on your knees sucking me off."

His grip around Harry tightened slightly. "Tell me when you're close."

Harry shuddered at the feel of his lips. He continued to thrust up in pure ecstasy. He could feel the pressure mounting in his stomach and he wouldn't last long. "Close."

Nick smirked and pulled his hand away entirely. He grabbed at Harry's legs and unlocked them from around his waist.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he curled his fingers in his waistband of his jeans ready to tug them off again.

"Yeah, I trust you." Harry nodded his head, biting into his lower lip. He did trust Nick.

"I love you too, but you already know that." His breath was heavy and irregular as he spoke.

Nick nodded and pulled Harry's jeans and boxers down and managed to get them off. He grabbed a pillow from the ground and pushed it under his hips before spreading the green eyed boy’s legs just so.

"This might hurt at first, but it'll get better. I promise." Hoping to distract Harry in case it did hurt, he pressed their lips together as he pushed his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle before pushing his finger in.

Harry whimpered and instinctively bit Nick's lip. "Hurts." He mumbled trying to get used to the foreign feeling. The pit of his stomach clenched, wanting to release but not being able to.

"I know. Just relax. It'll feel much better." Nick whispered.

He thought about keeping his finger still to let Harry get used to the feeling, but eventually decided against it. He pulled his finger out slightly before working it back in to try and loosen Harry up.

Harry continued to whimper. It hurt. If one finger felt like that how would actually having sex feel? He felt bad for girls now.

"Ow." He whined, blunt fingernails burrowing into Nick's back. It felt like a fire was started and it was burning him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nick whispered as he pulled out till just the tip of his finger was resting against the edge of Harry's entrance. He bit his lip. He didn't want to hurt Harry. He was trying to make him feel good. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Harry bit his lip, wiggling his hips in the slightest. He felt his inner walls stretch and Nick's finger slipped in. "Move." He coaxed mumbling against his mouth. Their lips slotted together perfectly.

Nick moaned and he began thrusting his finger slowly. He buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "You're so gorgeous like this. All spread out with my finger slowly disappearing into you."

Harry only answered with a groan. How did Nick know exactly what to say? How was he so perfect?

"You're perfect," his breathing was labored and finally he felt Nick's finger graze one of his velvety inner walls. He gasped body beginning to writhe.

Nick smiled. He pressed his index finger at the tight ring and stroked at the sensitive skin there. He bit at the skin at Harry's neck and started sucking a love bite at the boy's skin.

Harry arched his back, whimpers going several octaves higher. "Ughhh."

He faintly knew that sporting a hickey at school hours after he broke up with his ex would get rumors started and he just wanted people to leave him alone.

Nick thrust his index finger inside along with his middle and moaned at the tightness surrounding his fingers. Harry was tight and Nick wondered if he even would even be able to hold on with that constant tight heat engulfing him.

He roughly continued to drive his fingers in and out of Harry. He managed to crook his fingers at one point and hit the spot that he had read about in his health class.

Harry moaned louder than he had before. His back left the bed, his creamy skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His head swam and he swore he could see stars.

"Holy shit. Fuck Nick right there! Right fucking there!" His body trembled and the bed creaked. His fingers scratched down his back leaving two sets of four red claw marks.

Nick winced slightly at the pain from Harry's fingers down his back, but it filled him with the desire to set Harry over the edge. He continued to aim for that spot with his fingers.

"So fucking beautiful. I love you so much." He panted. The image of Harry's body writhing in pleasure almost enough to have himself cumming then and there.

"I-I love you. Fuck. Shit. Nick you're so amazing." More compliments tumbled from his lips, body rocking against his fingers, nails continuing to scratch down his back.

"Love you so much." He whispered. His body jerked and before he could even get another word out he was cumming, painting Nick's chest with a translucent substance. His entire frame racked and shook.

"Nick." He moaned out.

Nick groaned at the feeling of Harry's muscles tightening around his fingers and the warm liquid hitting his chest. "Wanna fuck you so bad."

He continued stroke his fingers lazily against the bundle of nerves inside the brunet. "Gonna let me fuck you? Want my cock inside you, fucking you deep and slow?"

Harry wanted to say yes, he really did, but he remembered what his Papa told him. He didn't want to disappoint him anymore. And he honestly wasn't ready but he didn't want to upset Nick.

"Nick I don't know...I'm not..." He didn't know how to put it. He was afraid of angering him and he was about to change his mind even though he didn't want to.

Nick stopped moving his fingers and pulled them Harry's entrance. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

He didn't want to pressure Harry into anything he wasn't ready for. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "It's okay. I get it."

He shifted. "I just need to go take care of myself in the bathroom."

"No I can. I can take care of it. Remember I told you that if I sucked you off I'd swallow? I can prove that theory." He grinned sheepishly. Nick was so loving and understanding.

"I really love you." Harry didn't think he'd ever get sick of saying that.

"If you really want to. I don't want to push you into anything. I certainly don't want you to think you have to." Nick leaned back and undid his trousers and groaned at the feeling of less pressure around his groin.

"I love hearing you say that. I never want you to stop saying that." He smiled down at Harry.

Harry got out from under Nick and pushed him onto his back. "I want to."

He trailed open mouthed kisses down his jaw and across his neck. His warm air ghosted over Nick's flesh, tongue licking and teeth nipping.

Nick's breath hitched as Harry made his way down his neck. He figured he'd have tiny red marks all over his body later today from Harry's nails and teeth.

He was going agonizingly slow (in Nick's opinion) and Nick was already way too worked up. "Babe, I'm not going to last long. I've been rock hard for god knows how long and watching you cum didn't exactly help. Please don't tease."

Harry nodded and smiled genuinely before he licked a stripe along the underside of his erection. His hands gripped at his pelvis. The green eyed boy licked at the head, dipping the tip of it into the slit, letting it flit in and out of the narrow opening.

He looked at Nick one last time before engulfing the head in his mouth. He was gentle and soft, mouth warm and inviting.

"Fuck, Harry." Nick moans and throws his head back against the mattress at the feel of Harry taking him in.

He brought a hand to the back of the curly haired boy's head and nearly thrust up into the inviting heat, but the hands at his waist prevented him from doing so. He tugged at the ringlets fiercely.

"Show me how well you can use that tongue." He moaned.

Harry hummed against his acknowledgment. He twined his tongue around Nick's cock. He let it run up and down in short arches. He wanted to show Nick that he was good. His tongue lapped at each contour and vein, the entire erection now slick with spit.

"Fucking Christ!" Nick screwed his eyes shut as pleasure coursed through him. Harry was unbelievable with his tongue. A thousand and one times better than Olly ever was.

Nick was pretty sure he it couldn't better than this, but he managed to look down and see his cock disappearing between Harry's lips and he could practically feel the tension in his stomach getting ready to snap. "Shit. Harry. So fucking close."

Harry hummed again and continued to suck and envelop his leaking cock. He wanted to taste all of Nick. His hands gripped at his best friend's hips. "Cum." He then went back to sucking.

And that's all it took. At the sound of Harry basically commanding him too cum, the rubber band in Nick's stomach snapped and he came.

"Oh fuck! Harry!" He yelled as he felt himself release into his best mate's mouth. His fingers tightened and he yanked harshly on the curls that were trapped in between his fingers.

Harry swallowed it and licked off anything he had missed. Once he was done with that he leaned down and licked Nick's chest clean of his own seed.

Once he finished he collapsed next to Nick, panting. "I was right." He breathed.

Nick laughed breathlessly. "About what?"

He pulled Harry flush against his side and laid his head on the boy's shoulder and flung his arm across his stomach to hold him close. He let his eyes close as he listened to the heartbeat coming from under him.

"You taste amazing. I don't see why you think it’s so bad." He shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressing against the bed.

"I love the way you taste. Maybe next time we can be more adventurous... Wait what about my clothes?" He realized although he cuddled further into the boy.

"Mhmmm. Maybe we'll go to your grandma's in an hour or so." Nick mumbles tiredly against Harry's skin and he really thinks that they should at least cover up before Aiden- or worse, his parents- comes home, but he's so happy and satisfied right now that he doesn't care.

"Adventurous? How so? You aren't talking about like toys or anything right? I don't have any and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"No!" He blushed at the thought. "I meant like doing something a little more public." His cheeks burned. Toys? Really? Harry was not into that. He was only twelve!

"Oh good. I was really worried for a second. Toys just... They just... I really don't ever want to try toys." He laughed nervously.

"Public I can do though." He smiled lightly. "Have anything in mind or will we just go with whatever happens?"

"Should we get dressed?"

He sighed and moved away from Harry to stretch his arms up over his head. "Probably should. My parents have no regard for privacy. They'll just walk in without knocking."

"I don't want your parents to see this." Harry's eyes widened at the thought. He climbed out of bed and looked around for his boxers.

"And I guess we'll see what happens." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled pulling the fabric on.

Nick frowned as Harry pulled up his boxers and covered himself. "Deal. Do our friends count as public though because I'm pretty sure I'm not keeping my hands off of in school."

He flopped back on the bed too lazy to get up and look for his clothes. "I must admit though, you're taking the whole fingering thing better than Olly. He complained for two days about how I hurt him and how I was now in his debt. I don't think I've ever spent that much money on someone in two days before." He grumbled.

"Maybe I should have faked being hurt." He mumbled under his breath. He didn't like it when Nick brought up Olly. He didn't bring up Caroline.

He frowned as he slipped his jumper on and figured that was good enough before he sat back down on the bed.

Nick moved into a sitting position and moved so he was behind the boy. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Harry's neck. "What's wrong?"

He didn't like this frowning Harry. He felt like he should be apologising for something, but he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He faked a wide grin before letting it drop back to a frown.

Nick was going to think he was a baby. That he got pissed or upset over little things. He didn't want to come off like a jealous asshole. He just really loved his best friend.

"Obviously something is wrong. You can tell me, Harry." Nick rubbed at Harry's lower back.

He bit his lip. "You don't... You don't regret that do you? Is that why you're upset?"

He could feel the panic bubbling up in his chest. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to regret it all and start hating him for it.

"No! No I don't regret it at all. I'm so happy that it happened." He swiveled his head and kissed Nick for a few moments.

"Nothing is wrong it’s stupid. You'll think I'm stupid." He bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

Nick furrowed his brow. "If it's bothering you then it's not stupid. Talk to me, babe."

He reached out and took Harry's hand in his lacing their fingers together. He wanted Harry to trust him with stuff like this. He wanted them to be able to talk about anything together.

"Well you're always mentioning all this stuff you did with Olly and I... I don't want to sound stupid but it honestly kind of upsets me." He closed his eyes and squeezed Nick's hand. He didn't want to be told how dumb he was.

"Okay. I won't talk about Olly unless we hung out or did something as friends. Nothing about our past sex life." Nick shrugged.

Like he had said earlier, Olly was and he wasn't anything serious. If Harry didn't want him to mention it, then he wouldn't. He wasn't used to the whole being exclusive thing, but maybe past hook ups was something on the 'do not talk about' list.

Harry turned to look at Nick surprised. "You don't think I was being stupid? Or a baby?"

He had his eyebrows raised in question. People told him all the time that he overreacted and he thought this was one of those times but Nick didn't even bat an eyelash.

Nick laughed and kissed the surprised boy. "Not at all. I love you and if something I do or talk about makes you uncomfortable, then I need to make sure that I don't talk about it."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Olly is my past, you're my present. And hopefully my future."

He whispered the last part more to himself, but being this close to Harry, the other boy probably heard him.

Harry grinned and kissed him several times. "Hopefully you'll be mine too." He turned around and straddled Nick's naked body, kissing him tenderly.

"Holy! What's going on here?!" Aiden, who was Nick's twin and younger by three minutes exclaimed.

Nick pulled back from Harry's mouth and let his hands gravitate to his friend's hips. "The fuck, Aiden? At least knock!"

He grumbled and grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and tossed it around Harry's waist and let it pool around his lower naked half.

"What do you want? I have company." He tried to keep his tone pleasant even though he just wanted to strangle his twin.

"Company? No company is when you invite someone over for tea not to come and fuck you. Or from what I witnessed you fuck them."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Nick's shoulder, face flushed pink.

Aiden shook his head and almost immediately began to laugh. "Holy shit! You and Tomlinson! Oh my God!" His laugh rang throughout the room, arms wrapped around his waist.

Nick growled and moved Harry to the bed before grabbing his boxers from the ground and pulling them on. "You have three seconds to run before I absolutely kill you."

He held up three fingers and slowly began to count down. "One... Two... Three!"

He took off after his brother, yelling and screaming about there was no privacy and how Aiden needed to learn how to knock.

Aiden had smirked before spinning around and sprinted up the stairs. "If you kill me I'll tell mum and dad about what you've been up to!"

He sing-songed having stopped on the top stair realizing threatening was easier than running.

"You tell them that and I'll tell them how you've been staying after school to watch the dance team shower together after their practice!"

Nick stopped half way up the stairs and stared down his brother. There was no way he was going to lose this one.

"You see here Nick...we may be twins but I'm still the youngest...so is Tomlinson a good lay?" Aiden raised an eyebrow curiously, leaning against the rail almost tauntingly.

"Fuck off!" Nick shouted and took off up the stairs again. That was none of Aiden's business. Harry was his and he didn't want to share him with anyone.

Aiden ran and entered his room, slamming and locking the door but he continued to talk through it. "I'm just curious! Tomlinson is too boyish and he has a dick. Neither interest me." He chuckled. It was funny how wound up Nick could get.

"If you aren't interested, why are you asking? Leave his dick alone!" He shouted through the closed bedroom door and starting to stomp back down the stairs to his room.

"And you'll have to come out of there at some point!" He yelled before making it to his room and shutting the door again.

He sighed. "Sorry about that."

Harry was bashful, cheeks and ears flushed. "You're fine, but what about my dick?"

"It's nothing. Aiden just being a twat."

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn't mind Nick talking about him but it's not like it won't embarrass him. He looked at the thirteen year old and he couldn't believe that they were.... "Are we together?"

Nick sighed and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts from dresser and slipped them on. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Harry's roughly. "If you want us to be, then we can be."

He finished getting his clothes back on and settled onto the bed next to the green eyed boy.

Harry got up still only in his briefs. He managed to slip his jeans on over his long skinny legs. "I want us to be." He sat next to Nick now fully dressed. He laid his head on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier. I want to, just not now."

"I told you. It's completely fine. I'd be the worst person in the world if I got mad at you over something that important." He leaned his head against Harry's.

"Alright, boyfriend, time to head to your grandma's. My parents will be home in about forty-five minutes and I'd rather not be here when they get home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why? Something happen with your parents?"

The green eyed boy looked down at his phone and he sent a message to Louis. 'I'm okay.'

He pocketed the device then looked at his now boyfriend.

"Nothing happened in particular. With them, it's just easier to talk to them after they've been home for a while." He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

In all honesty it wasn't that hard to explain. He swore that his parents knew he was gay, but didn't talk about it. They never had a problem with Aiden bringing his friends over, but recently they had started getting weird when it came to Nick's friends.

"Let's just get going." He slipped on a pair of his shoes before heading out to the hallway.

"Aiden, we're heading out. Don't tell mum and dad he was here. I'll talk to them when I get back." He shouted up the stairs.

Aiden stuck his head out the door. "Don't get pregnant Harry! Nick has herpes! Him and Olly did things on his bed! I could hear them!" He quickly locked his door.

Harry looked at the ground, holding the door open for his boyfriend and then walking out himself.

Aiden had to mention Olly. He didn't think he'd feel comfortable sleeping on Nick's bed now.

Nick grumbled. "Fucking prick. I'm going to kill him. I swear he forgets that I know where he sleeps."

He walked out and waited for Harry to exit as well before locking the door. Shoving the keys in his pocket, he grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers. "I'm so sorry about him. He's just being a pain in the ass today for some reason."

Harry smiled softly. "It’s fine. I get it, little brothers."

He looked back down at his phone to see his Papa hadn't messaged him back. They were really pissed at him.

"So I don't think you've met my Grandma." He tugged his boyfriend in the direction of her home.

"Nope. Never met her. This is exciting. I'm already meeting the family!" He teased.

He frowned. "Does this mean you have to reintroduce me to your dads? Like as your boyfriend and stuff?"

He noticed Harry checking his phone. "You waiting on a call or something?

Harry put his phone back in his front pocket. "My dads know you. I'd probably just come over and tell them hey you know my boyfriend."

His smiled dropped at the mention of his phone. "Well I texted my Papa but he didn't reply."

Nick squeezed his hand. "Didn't say that Josh had a doctor’s appointment? He's probably just busy with that. He's not ignoring you."

\------------

Louis groaned as he sat up from the pile of bodies on the couch. Their movies and cuddle day turned into cuddle and sleep day.

They had popped in Grease, but Louis doesn't remember much after the opening song. He snuggled back into the embrace of his husband and held Josh tighter to his chest.

Niall groaned. Louis' jostling had woken him up. He never got to take naps. He lifted his head, blond hair ruffled and messy, eyes glazed, lips parted and he looked dazed, lost. "Louis?"

"Hey, babe. Go back to sleep. I'm going to get up and start making something for dinner. Let Josh sleep a little more."

He looked around and tried to figure out how to get up without disturbing his family.

"Mhm." He grumbled and rolled off of Louis, cuddling Josh in his chest to help his husband get up.

"I want spaghetti," he mumbled. He kissed his son's hair and pulled the blanket tighter around them.

"Spaghetti it is." He leaned down and kissed Niall's forehead before grabbing his phone and checking for missed texts and calls.

He had a missed call from his dad, two missed calls from work, a text from Harry, a missed ca- Harry!

He opened the message and read it only to feel completely broken again. He told Harry he wasn't welcome here. If was his fault that dinner would be for three instead of four.

He wanted to tell Harry to come home, but he figured that if he hadn't tried to come back yet that he was probably with a friend (hopefully not Caroline).

'Thank god. I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry- still am- but know that your father and I still love you. I understand if you need time to forgive me, but know that you can come home whenever you want.'

He sent the text and set the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch- Niall could respond if Harry texted back- before moving to the kitchen to make dinner.

Niall was still trying to fall back asleep, nose buried in Josh's hair.

The coffee table began to vibrate, the tired Irish lad groaning as it did. He stretched his arm out and flipped it open.

A message from Harry? Niall quickly read its content.

"Babe. Harry said he broke up with Caroline." Niall called.

Louis was busy starting the water and preheating the oven that he almost didn't hear Niall's shouting. "Did he say why? It's not like we told him he had to."

Harry had a tendency to try and fix things, but did he think that simply breaking up with her would regain their trust?

Niall asked him why he had and set the device onto his chest. He groaned lowly and kissed Josh's hair. "I hope you're not this much trouble when you're a teen."

He yawned loudly and maneuvered his way out from under his son and grabbed Louis' cell before walking into the kitchen.

Louis was setting up a cookie sheet with foil on it so he could start the cheesy bread that Josh loved so much. He heard footsteps and turned around to see his husband standing there.

"How many pieces of bread should I make?" Usually they would make enough for everyone two have two slices, but now Louis was unsure if that meant a total of six or eight.

Niall hopped up and sat on the island. "I’m not sure. I don't know if Harry's coming."

At least he was sure he wasn't. Speaking of which he now had a text. "He said that it didn't feel right anyway but he's found someone else...wait someone else?!"

Louis sighed and pulled eight slices of bread out and doused them in olive oil before sprinkling the shredded cheese over them. He made sure to put extra cheese on Josh's since that was his favourite part.

"That's really fast. Then again I thought he got over Nick pretty quickly as well. As long as there are no more sexual favours, I guess it's fine." He bit his lip. He really wanted to know who was dating his baby boy.

"Should we ask him who? I mean we're his parents we have a right to know." He pointed out.

The Irish lad reached over and took some of the shredded cheese before Louis could stop him. He popped them into his mouth but he also wanted to know who.

Louis sent a pointed look in Niall's direction as he stole some of the cheese. "I'm sure he'll tell us in time. As much as I want to bug him about it, he needs to tell us on his own."

He moved to stand in between Niall's legs and leaned against the island before pressing his lips to the blond's jaw. "He probably doesn't want to say anything after what happened this afternoon."

Niall frowned, kissing his husband on the lips. "That's my fault. If I hadn't stormed into that school and humiliated him..."

He buried his nose into Louis' neck. He didn't want to think about that. He had been such a bad father. "Well I'll just tell him congratulations or something."

"It's both of our fault. Yours for the cafeteria and mine for the office. It could have been handled better, but at least he's still talking to us. I half expected him to never want to speak to us again."

He brought a hand up and began stroking Niall's hair breathing in the scent of his lover. "Ask him if he's coming home tonight. If he says no, ask him where he's staying."

Niall asked him both at the same time too exhausted to drag the conversation on for long.

"I love you." He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the Doncaster lad's chest.

The cell interrupted them. "So he's not coming home tonight, but he's staying with Nick."

Louis nodded. "I guess that's fair."

He was really hoping that he could expect Harry walking in the door, but he understood why Harry was staying out. "I love you too, but I can't cook dinner with you trying to nap on me."

He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Niall's hair before turning back to the food. He slipped the bread into the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes and managed to get the pasta in the boiling water.

He opened the pantry and frowned. "Alfredo or tomato sauce?"

"Alfredo." Niall shouted although the exhaustion thickened his voice and he sounded more hammered than tired. "Make a salad too if you don't mind. I want Josh to have something nutritious."

Louis nodded as he grabbed the sauce from the second shelf and a pot from the cupboard. "Was thinking about that. I think we have the bagged lettuce with the carrots and turnip in it. I'll add the tomatoes and cucumber. Anything else you want in there?"

"Some chopped celery sounds really nice." Niall loved crunchy foods.

He got the sauce heating and stirred the noodles so they wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pot. He grabbed the colander and got that ready as well.

Louis heard footsteps pattering in from the living room.

"Daddy?"

He hopped off the counter at the sound of Josh's voice and sat him on the island instead.

"Hey, baby." He leaned in and kissed the boy's nose.

Josh smiled brightly. "Are we having cheesy bread with dinner?" He looked around to see his Papa flitting about from the stove to the fridge to the counter.

Louis continued to bustle around the kitchen trying to get everything made. "Can you two set the table for me?"

"Yes we are, but you have to eat your salad." Niall pointed a stern finger at the boy.

"Let's help Papa."

Niall let Josh handle the silverware while he grabbed three plates and placed them around the four person table.

Josh whined. "But I don't want to eat salad. It's nasty and I don't like it."

Sighing, he took the silverware and placed it around the table. He frowned. "Daddy, I need a set for Harry. And you forgot a plate for him."

He went to grab the last set of silverware from the drawer and a plate from the cabinet. The silverware was no problem, but he couldn't quite reach the cupboard for the plate.

Niall bit his lip and gently pried the silverware from Josh's hand. "Baby, Harry is spending the night at Nick's."

He put the fork back in the drawer and led Josh to his seat while he sat down himself. "And you have to eat your salad or no cheesy bread."

Josh huffed. "How come I can't spend the night at Andy's on a school night? That's not fair!"

He plopped down in his chair and pouted. "And I have to eat salad? Why am I in trouble? What did I do wrong?" He wailed dramatically.

Niall groaned and looked towards the kitchen. "Louis, come tell your son no."

No matter how many times he would deny his children they'd keep asking, but if Louis said something they listened the first time around.

Louis poked his head into the dining room. "Josh, you're going to eat your salad. If you don't, you won't get any cheesy bread and you'll go to bed early."

He finished draining the noodles and took the cheesy bread out of the oven. "Niall, can you come help me bring everything to the table?"

"Course, love." Niall got up and walked into the kitchen. He took the salad bowl as well as the bowl of noodles, setting them in the center.

"You heard your Papa; eat your salad."

He took his seat once more, smiling softly. "This looks amazing, Lou."

Louis put the cheesy bread on a plate and carried it out with the alfredo sauce. He set them down and sighed heavily before sitting in his chair. "No problem, Ni. Pasta is my specialty."

He took Josh's plate and put two spoonful’s of pasta on the boy's plate and a little bit of sauce since Josh didn't like it as much as tomato sauce. He then put two spoonful’s of salad on the boy's plate and set it back down in front of the nine year old.

 

"Eat all of your salad or no cheesy bread." He gave him a stern look before looking at his husband and taking Niall's hand in his own. "Get some food. I'll get us something to drink. What would you two like?"

"Beer. Just one of course." He piled his plate full of noodles drenching it in Alfredo sauce, got two big spoonful’s of salad, and his two cheesy bread. He of course left plenty for Louis.

He immediately dug in stuffing his mouth, sauce splattering against his chin and cheeks.

Josh pushed his salad and pasta around on his plate and sighed. "Can I please have cheesy bread?"

He smiled brightly and tried to get his way. He hoped his daddy would be easily persuaded to give him the food.

"We said eat it, not move it around. Josh if you don't eat it you can go to bed and we'll eat your cheesy bread." He narrowed his eyes at the nine year old.

He slowed down on the eating although he was halfway done. He continued to eat waiting for something to wash it all down with.

Louis came back with Niall's drink and a cup of Sprite for Josh. "Eat your vegetables."

He left again and Josh put his fork down again and crossed his arms. He sulked down in his chair.

Louis came back with his own tea. "Josh, you have two minutes to eat your dinner or I'm sending you to bed. Now, eat."

Louis plated his own food and began to eat and sip at his tea.

Niall didn't comment knowing that Louis was being fair. "This is really good. Thanks babe. I swear I'll cook tomorrow."

He took a large bite out of his bread, smiling. He wanted to make a meal but he was always exhausted after working. "Josh, if I were you I'd listen to your Papa."

Josh huffed and continued to stare at his plate. When his stomach growled though, he knew he had to eat. Begrudgingly, he grabbed his fork and began to eat the pasta.

"Don't worry about it, Niall. I enjoy cooking. I don't work with food and it gives me time to myself since Harry and Josh are usually doing homework." Louis took a forkful of pasta and ate it hungrily.

Josh finished his pasta and looked back to Niall. "Can I have cheesy bread now?"

Niall sighed and eyed Louis. "You can have one for eating the pasta, but you don't get the second one until you eat your salad."

He reached to the plate and picked one up and dropped it onto Josh's dish. "And I still want to cook. Maybe tomorrow I can make pizza from scratch."

Louis sighed and looked at Niall. 'That's not what we originally told him,' he mouthed to his husband. He loved Niall, but sometimes the blond caved to easily to the pouty face and the bright smiles.

"That sounds great, babe. I love when you make pizza from scratch." He smiled and started to eat his salad.

Josh munched happily on his cheesy bread. He really wanted another piece, but he was not going to eat his salad. He'd have to try and distract his dads while he grabbed another slice. "Daddy, can Andy spend the night? Please?"

"No Andy cannot." Niall shook his head and stabbed some of his salad with his fork. "Maybe Saturday night."

He frowned and looked at the table ashamed. He knew Louis was right. He wished he wasn't such a pushover.

Josh huffed and threw his fork on the table. "Can't have Andy spend the night, can't have more cheesy bread, have to eat salad. Why? Harry doesn't have this many rules."

He pushed his plate away nearly spilling his drink everywhere and crossed his arms and laid his head on the table. "I hate this. It's not fair!"

Niall glared at the smaller boy. "Don't you throw your fork, young man! I don't care if you think anything is fair! Eat your salad now or you're going to bed."

He reached over and pushed the plate back to Josh. "And so you know, Harry has more rules than you."

Louis smiled lightly as he sipped at his tea. He really shouldn't be happy about having to punish Josh like this, but seeing Niall being the bad cop just makes him want to laugh.

Josh sat back in his chair and refused to look at either of his parents. All he wanted was cheesy bread and Harry and he wasn't getting either. "I bet Gammy wouldn't make me eat this," he mumbled under his breath.

"5...4...3...2..." Niall slowly counted down. His eyes were narrowed and he was ready to put him to bed. He looked over to see Louis smiling. He glared in his direction, his eyes then flickered to Josh once more.

Louis could feel the glare coming from the blond, but that just made his smile all the wider. He looked over at Josh and just knew it was going to be a bad night for the boy.

Josh could feel the fear creeping in as his daddy started to count down. But this was his daddy. He wouldn't do anything. It was always Papa who punished them. He stuck to his plan and wouldn't eat a single bite.

Niall saw that Josh wasn't going to. "Right."

He got to his feet and picked Josh up, carrying him up the staircase. He used his foot to nudge the door opened and placed Josh on the bed before he went over and turned the light on. "Get out of your clothes; I'm going to put pajamas on you."

Josh whined. "No. It's not even six! I'm not going to bed."

He looked for a way to escape, but Niall was standing by the door and he wouldn't be able to get out that way. The only other door in the room led to the bathroom that was attached to both his and Harry's room.

Without much thought, he bolted for the bathroom hoping to make it out through Harry's room.

Niall bolted after him and grabbed him around the waist. "You're not getting dessert for the next week for trying to run away!"

He made Josh sit on the bed while he cautiously watched him as he made his way to the dresser, pulling out a dark blue T-shirt with the Avengers logo. Niall helped Josh out of his shirt and pulled it on him, taking his jeans off next.

Josh just sat there and let his daddy undress and redress him. He pouted the entire time and could feel the tear behind his eyes.

"Please, daddy. I'm not tired. I don't want to go to bed." He let the tears fall hoping that would get his daddy back on his side.

Niall kissed Josh and laid him down, pulling the blanket over his small body. "Night."

The blonde shut off the light but kept the door open. He jogged downstairs and took his previous position at the dinner table.

Louis clapped as he sat down. "Well done. I thought you were going to cave for a second there, but you pulled through and carried out the punishment."

He smiled brightly and continued eating his salad until he heard footsteps and doors opening and closing from upstairs. He sighed. "What has gotten into our children? First Harry, now Josh!"

Niall got up and ascended the stairs once more. He knew where Josh had gone. It’s where he tried to run to earlier.

As soon as he opened Harry's door he saw the young boy. "Stop acting like a four year old!"

Niall grabbed him and tucked him back into his bed.

"I'm not four! I want Harry! I want my brother!" Josh screamed and yelled and started sobbing hysterically.

All he wanted was his brother and the boy was nowhere to found. "Just want Harry." He mumbled into his pillow as he cried into the fluffy object.

Niall walked out and made it back downstairs, collapsing into his chair. "My God. Fucking hell." He buried his face into his hands.

Louis got up from his chair and knelt down besides Niall. "Hey now. What's wrong?"

He took the blue eyed boy's hand in his and kissed each knuckle gently. "Tell me what's wrong, baby. What's wrong with Josh?"

"He's not upset that he has to eat salad. He's upset because he misses Harry. He's upstairs crying for him." Niall turned in his chair and buried his face into Louis' shoulder.

"Why is everything going wrong? I don't understand it." He huffed rather upset himself.

"It'll get better, babe. I promise. Sometimes we just have really bad days and today seems like one of those days." He held Niall close and let his fingers rake through the dyed blond hair.

He kissed his head a few times before pulling back to look into the Irishman's eyes. "How about I call Harry up and have him talk to Josh for a few minutes? Maybe that'll calm him down. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Niall murmured kissing Louis' neck and sitting up. "I'm going to finish eating if you want to get Harry on the phone for Josh."

The blond nibbled on his semi warm bread.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Louis pressed a kiss to Niall's lips before heading into the kitchen and grabbing his phone from the island where the blond had left it earlier.

Starting up the stairs, he pressed two on speed dial and waited for Harry to pick up the phone. He stopped just short of Josh's bedroom door and he could hear the boy still sobbing in there.

\------------

Harry had just walked up Nick's porch steps, their hands still laced when his ringtone started to play. The green eyed boy saw the caller ID and very slowly answered it. He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Hello?"

\------------

"Hey, Harry. Could you do me a favour and try and calm your brother down? He just keeps screaming and sobbing and all he wants is you. Can you just talk to him for a minute or two?"

Louis asked quietly into the receiver. He knew that Harry probably didn't want to speak with any of them right now, but maybe Josh would be the exception to that.

\------------

"Of course." Josh was his brother and he'd always be there for him.

He stepped inside Nick's house and motioned that he'd be in the garage for privacy. The curly haired lad walked a few hallways before finally stepping foot into the small place.

\------------

"Thanks, Harry." Louis said as he stepped into the nine year olds room.

Without the door to block the noise, the sobbing and crying seemed to be ten times louder. Louis walked over to the bed and say down next to the small lump of a boy.

"Josh. Hey, calm down. I've got Harry on the phone. You want to talk to Harry?" He said trying to placate the young boy.

Josh sat up and made grabbing motions at the phone. "I want to talk to Harry!"

Louis smiled and wiped away the years as Josh's sobs began to subside and was now more like gasping breaths. He handed the phone to the boy.

"Harry?"

\------------

"Hey bud. How are you?" Harry said as cheerfully as he could manage.

He wondered what had gotten Josh in such a bad fuss. "Baby, why are you upset?"

\------------

"I want you to come home. I heard Papa yelling at you this morning and then you never came home. If you don't come home, who's gonna help me with spelling and reading homework? Who's going to play with me when Andy can't come over?"

Josh's tears started up again. "Please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave me."

\------------

Harry's breath hitched. He hadn't meant for Josh to feel like he was going to leave. "Why would I leave you?"

The idea was absolutely ridiculous to him. He'd never do that to his baby brother.

"I love you and I'd never dream of leaving."

\------------

Josh rubbed at his puffy and red rimmed eyes. "Never? Even if Papa and Daddy asked you to go away?"

He wasn't sure what had happened earlier, but he was sure that his papa had told Harry not to come home. That meant that this was all his papa's fault. He glared at the man still sitting on the bed with him.

\------------

"They would never tell me to go away. At least they wouldn't mean it." He ran his free hand through his curls. "I'm always here for you."

Harry meant it too. Josh really was his brother and he loved him like no other.

\------------

Josh sniffled and yawned into the phone. "Are you going to come home tonight? I wanna cuddle in your bed."

He was starting to get really tired and figured that his crying fit had really tuckered him out. He just wanted to sleep with his brother though.

\------------

"No, babe, but the faster you go to sleep the sooner I'll be there." Harry yawned himself. The walk had really tired him out.

"And I promise we can cuddle when I get there."

The green eyed boy rubbed at his eyes. All of Josh's yawning was making him tired.

\------------

Josh pouted, but nodded anyway before realising that his brother couldn't see that over the phone. "Okay. Can I sleep in your room?"

His eyes started to droop and another even bigger yawn came from his mouth.

\------------

"Tell Papa that I said you can, but don't touch my stuff." Harry smiled softly.

He made his way back inside knowing that the conversation was going to end at any moment. He made his way to the living room to see Aiden standing there.

\------------

Josh made a noise of acknowledgement as he started to fall asleep during the conversation. "Love you, Harry."

Josh handed the phone back to Louis and got out of his bed to go sleep in Harry's room.

Louis held the phone up to his own face. "Thanks, Harry. He's almost asleep now."

\------------

"No problem...um I kind of promised him I'd be home after school tomorrow so I don't know if that's okay?"

Harry bit his lip, and rubbed at the back of his neck. Nick was probably in his room.

\------------

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Harry... I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. You know I do care right?" Louis bit his lip and got up to follow Josh into Harry's room.

The nine year old climbed into the slightly higher bed and pulled the blankets up and surrounded himself in his brother's scent.

\------------

"Yeah I know...I love you dad." Harry smiled despite Louis not being able to see it.

Even though he loved his dad he still needed some space at least until tomorrow.

\------------

"I love you too, Harry." Louis smiled lightly and had to bite back his own round of tears.

He sat on the bed next to Josh and ran his fingers through the short brown hair. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

\------------

"Yeah bye...love you." Harry added before hanging up.

The green eyed boy looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Aiden. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Before Harry could do anything else Aiden grabbed his face and kissed him. Aiden didn't so much like Harry, but he just liking taking Nick's things.

Nick walked in from the kitchen. "So the parents said it was fi- Aiden!"

He stood frozen where he was he was watching his brother kiss his boyfriend. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt.

"Get off of him!" He marched over and pulled his brother away from Harry. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always ruin something when I'm happy?"

Aiden pointed a finger at Harry. "It was him. He came onto me." He was so convincible, eyes wide and 'confused.'

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "What? No!"

He looked frantically at Nick and then at his twin. He was still trying to process what happened.

Nick frowned. "You always say that! You said the same thing about Olly when I caught you two. You're the worst brother a guy could ask for!"

He couldn't stay in that room any longer. Olly had been one thing and Nick hadn't been that upset, but Harry was something differently entirely. Looking at Harry and then back to his brother he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Harry looked at Aiden and quickly sprinted up the stairs. He knocked on the door after a moment's hesitation. "Nick? Nick can I come in?" He called softly.

His stomach twisted pitifully and he felt like he was somehow at fault. He just wanted to kiss Nick repeatedly and tell him he loved him.

Nick lay sprawled out on his bed. He wasn't mad at Harry. He knew his brother was a complete arse, but he had stayed up with Aiden telling his twin how much he loved the curly haired boy.

For him to just kiss Harry like that was like being punched in the face.

He made a non-committal sound show Harry that he didn't care either way if the boy came in or not.

Harry hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. "Nick...I didn't kiss him."

He didn't know what else to say but claim his innocence in the matter. He wanted to just cuddle up to him.

Nick rolled over to turn and face him. "I know. He just... He always does this. I finally get something good going on in my life and he finds a way to ruin it for me."

He sighed and shifted so there was more room on the bed. "Wanna lay with me? I'm not too sure I really want to go back out there right now."

Harry smiled softly and climbed into bed, cuddling up to Nick. "Nothing was ruined. I still love you and we're still together." He cupped his face with one hand and pressed their lips together.

Nick smiled lightly into the kiss. It wasn't exactly right since Harry tasted faintly of Aiden's cinnamon toothpaste, but it was still Harry. He let his fingers run down his boyfriend's back and just under the hem of his jumper. He loved the feel of his skin against Harry's.

It made it seem real and that this wasn't just another one of his realistic fantasies or dreams. This was really happening and he loved it.

Harry shivered at the feel of Nick's cold fingers against his skin.

"Nick." He moaned quietly. He kissed him roughly, fingers lacing behind Nick's neck and bringing him closer.

Nick shifted and rolled them so that he was hovering over Harry as he continued to kiss him. He moved his lips and began nipping at Harry's jaw.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed every inch of Harry's face that he could.

Harry wrapped his legs around Nick's hips. His teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

"Love you more." He whispered, fingers kneading against his shoulder blades.

\------------

Aiden smiled as he saw his dad walk inside. "Dad Nick was having you know...with Harry."

Peter Grimshaw looked pointedly at Aiden. "Nick knows better. He wouldn't do anything like that in our house."

Aiden pointed upstairs. "Go look."

Peter sighed but headed up the steps anyway. The only way to get Aiden to shut up about something was to do as he said.

He knew what he would find: Nick sitting at his desk with Harry on the bed, both boys quizzing each other over some school subject.

When he reached the door, he opened it without knocking and was shocked by the sight. "Nicholas Peter Grimshaw! What the hell is going on in here?"

Harry moved away like he was on fire. His legs let go of Nick’s pelvis and he wiggled his way out from under him. Harry's hair was ruffled, lips swollen, and eyes wide.

"Mr. Grimshaw..." he tried to explain.

Nick sat up and stared up at his father. "Dad... I didn't think you'd be home for a while." He removed his hand from under Harry's jumper and tried to inch away his boyfriend.

"I knew it! I knew letting you hang around in that vile nest of homoeroticism that this would happen!" Peter shouted before turning on Harry. "Get the hell out my house! Get out! Now!"

Harry looked at Nick tears forming in his eyes. "My dads have nothing to do with this."

He was trembling as he looked at the ground. Now he'd have nowhere to sleep. He'd have nowhere to go.

Why wasn't Nick defending him? Sure it was his dad but Harry was being screamed at.

Nick looked between his dad and Harry, not quite sure what to do. "Dad, please... Don't do this. Just let him stay. Please."

"You want him here? Fine!" Peter grabbed Nick's sports bag and threw it on the bed. "You have ten minutes to get all your stuff and get out. I'm not having either one of you in my house."

With that Peter stormed from the room and doors could be heard being slammed across the house.

Harry gaped at the now closed door. He didn't want this to happen. He hadn't meant for it to. He slowly shuffled across the carpet, reaching a timid hand out and lightly grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Nick..."

Nick sat on his bed staring at his door. He was being kicked out. Where was he supposed to go? Where were they going to go? He looked up at Harry with a broken expression. "Harry... What are we going to do?"

He got up from his bed and began shoving as much clothing as he could into his sports bag. If he only had ten minutes, he needed to be quick.

"Why... Why don't we go to mine? I already talked to my Pap and I was going home tomorrow, but they won't mind if we're early." He went over to Nick's drawers and helped him get clothes out to pack.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nick whispered as the tears started falling.

He couldn't even see what he was grabbing anymore as he just pulled all of his clothes out of his dresser. Once that was empty, he moved to the closet to grab all his shirts.

He couldn't hold it together though as sobs tore their way from his throat and he ended up tripping over something since his vision was so blurred. He just curled in on himself and laid there.

Harry wanted to cry at the sight. Nick was like this because of him. It was all his fault.

He slipped out of the room and found Mr. Grimshaw in his study.

"Mr. Grimshaw, please let Nick stay. I came onto him and you came in when I pulled him down. He wanted me to stay because he didn't want to ruin our friendship. Please, please don't punish him."

Peter looked up at the green eyed boy. "I would find it easier to believe you if he had been bringing that skate rat back to his room at all hours of the night. Or if Aiden hadn't told me what you two were up to."

He sighed and laid his glasses on the desk in front of him. "Look, Harry, I have nothing against you or your fathers, but Nicholas will not be allowed in this house if these are his choices."

"I'll leave. Please I'll never come over again just...just let him stay." He couldn't let Nick end up on the streets. Harry loved him too much to do that. His eyes were wide and pleading, hands clasped in front of him, begging.

"Harry, I've made my decision. You're more than welcome to visit Aiden any time you'd like, but Nick isn't permitted back in this house." Peter frowned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Harold, I have work to do." He waved his hand to indicate that the boy was to leave. "Shut the door on your way out."

"I'm not leaving!" Harry clenched his fists and lost all of his composure. "He's your son! Who the fuck cares if he likes boys? He's the same person!"

He couldn't let this happen to him. "And for your information your asshole of a son Aiden snogged me!"

"Then Aiden can pack his bags as well! I'm not letting any son of mine live in this house and live in that kind of degradation." Peter stood from his chair and loomed over his desk. "You may live in a house full of decadence, but I will not have my house fall into a den of lustful homosexual swine."

Harry scoffed. "You think using big words will intimate me? I'm already taking eleventh grade English."

He put a hand on his non-existent hip and glared at the man. "I know a plethora of words. You're an insufferable dimwit with horrid parenting skills. Your treatment to your sons is absolutely harrowing and you deserve every inconvenience coming to you."

"Congratulations to you. You might want to head back to Nick since he only has four minutes left in this house. I have a second son to talk to." Peter stalked past Harry heading out the study and down the stairs to the kitchen where Aiden was sure to be.

Harry stormed up the stairs cursing the entire way. He went in and knelt beside Nick. "Shhhh. Everything will be fine. When we get to my house I want to make it up to you."

He hoped his boyfriend knew what he was hinting at. He loved Nick and had no problem doing it.

Nick clung to Harry as he looked up at his alarm clock. It had already been seven of the ten minutes and he had shoved as many clothes and shoes as he could in his bag.

There was just so much stuff that he wanted to grab and take with him, but he didn't have the room for it. He wiped his eyes and tried to get up to grab his stuff and leave.

Harry got to his feet and helped Nick to stand. The green eyed boy cupped his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. "Let’s go." He slung the bag over his shoulder and laced their fingers together, pulling him towards the door.

Nick trudged out of his bedroom and looked dejectedly over his shoulder at his old room.

\------------

Aiden looked up as his dad entered through the room.

Peter sighed. "We need to talk. What's this I hear about you snogging Harry?"

Aiden looked at his dad in 'disbelief.' "I did not!"

Peter sighed. "I didn't think you had, but you never can be sure." He heard the two boys making their way out upstairs. "Hold on."

He went to the bottom of the stairs, "Nick, you have until Saturday to come get the rest of your stuff. After that, it's going in the trash."

Harry glared at the man and then looked at Nick. "We have a spare room and neither of my dads would mind." He walked downstairs and shoved past the man, waiting for Nick to come as well.

Nick nodded to both statements. He wasn't sure staying with Harry would be a good idea, but for the night it would have to do.

He followed the curls down the stairs and stopped once to look at his father. "Dad... Please..."

Peter merely turned away and headed back towards the kitchen with Aiden.

Harry held the door for Nick then walked out.

Aiden jumped up and looked at his dad with wide frantic eyes. "Wait Nick's being kicked out?! No! You can't do that"

"Of course he is. We told you boys at an early age that we wouldn't accept that in our house. He's paying the price for his mistake." Peter shrugged and started a kettle of water for his tea.

Aiden followed his dad. "Why? They weren't doing anything sexual!"

"It doesn't matter. Your mother and I turned a blind eye to him and Olly since we had no proof, but walking in on him and Harry was the last straw. Now, go do your homework before dinner."

Peter poured the now boiling water in a mug and fixed himself his tea to perfection.

\------------

Nick followed Harry out the door and made it to the end of the garden path before stopping. He had no clue where to go. He couldn't think straight and was so turned around and confused.

Harry stopped walking and tugged on Nick's hand. "Babe?"

The green eyed boy cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Baby, come on. I love you."

Nick shook his head to clear it lightly. He looked over and gave him a small watery smile. "Let's go. I can't... Don't want to stay here."

Harry kissed him softly before pulling him down the street. But something was bothering him, something was really bothering him. He'd said I love you at least three times and Nick hadn't said it back. Was Nick mad at him?

Harry didn't want to say anything though because Nick had just gotten kicked out and he wasn't going to be selfish enough to bring his problems into it.

Nick followed Harry down the street and vaguely registered the familiar houses and family cars as they continued walking. Once they got to Harry's street, he stopped short and pulled Harry close to him.

"I'm sorry everything is so fucked up. This doesn't change anything though. I still love you and I still want you." He tried to hold it in but his shoulders started to shake as he began crying again.

Harry's heart fluttered. He wrapped him up in his arms and he may have been the 'girl' in the relationship but he didn't care. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm always here for you."

He pulled away and managed to get down the street until they were on the porch. Harry kissed Nick on the cheek then rang the doorbell.

\------------

Louis sat up from where he had been laying with Josh on Harry's bed. He had gotten the boy to sleep about fifteen minutes ago, but had wanted to stay nearby.

The doorbell rang a second time and he kissed Josh's forehead and brought the comforter up to his chin before moving down the steps.

Halfway down, he stopped at the sight of Harry and Nick in the open doorway. Harry looked frazzled and Nick's eyes were puffy and red rimmed. They looked absolutely horrible.

"Harry? You okay, baby?"

Harry gestured to Nick with a shake of his head. "Can we talk inside? I think Nick needs some sleep."

Harry pulled Nick inside the warm house. He kissed his knuckles quickly. "Go lie down in Josh's bed. He's sleeping in mine, love."

Nick nodded and headed up the steps, passing a confused Louis along the way.

Louis made his way down the stairs and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

He took the duffel from Harry's shoulder and set it next to the stairs. "Niall! Get some water going for some tea please."

Niall, who had been doing the dishes, made a noise of acknowledgment.

Harry trudged into the kitchen to see his dad getting the kettle out of the cupboards. He sat on the stool at the island rather than going to the table.

Louis leaned across the island and started snacking on the grapes in the fruit bowl. "Not that I'm not excited for you to be home because I'm extremely happy you're here, but I thought you were staying at Nick's. Why are you guys here?"

"Well Mr. Grimshaw caught Nick and I...kissing." he blushed pink as he said that but the frown came back. "Nick was kicked out and he has nowhere to stay." The curly haired boy frowned, eyes on the marble countertop.

Louis furrowed his brow. "Kicked out why? Actually, let's backtrack. Why are you and Nick kissing? Harry, this better not be like Caroline all over again. Just because you or Nick can't get pregnant doesn't mean that it's okay."

Louis looked over to Niall to see how he was reacting to the news of Nick and Harry.

Niall bit his lip and looked at his husband but after what was said to him he hadn't been in a good mood and after the Josh incident he hadn't spoken. The Irishman brought the kettle to the warm stove top.

Harry shook his head quickly, frowning. "No I told him I wanted to wait for that. And it’s not like it was with Caroline. I love Nick and you may think I'm dumb, but it’s true."

Louis he reached out and grasped Niall's wrist and pulled the blond close to him. He sighed. "So Nick likes you now? On Friday I thought we drowning in tears over him."

He wrapped one of his arms around Niall's waist and let his thumb stroke at the skin just below the waistline of his jeans. "Harry, before you say anything else, I think you have something to say to your father."

Niall leaned into Louis but he continued to look at the ground. He was too upset.

Harry nodded his head. "I'm really sorry dad, I didn't mean it."

Niall nodded his head and offered a wan smile, but he was still exhausted and the comment still hurt.

Louis sighed. It would have to do for now. "Good. Now why did Nick's father kick him out? It doesn't make any sense."

The kettle on the stove began to whistle and he went to get the mugs for their tea.

"Because Mr. Grimshaw is a tosser. He doesn't care if you guys are gay or if I like guys, but if his kids are gay that's not okay. That's double standards!" He tugged at his curls in annoyance and a small amount of hatred.

Louis frowned. "He threw him out for that? I'm going call the bigoted fat arse and give him a piece of my mind. Throwing his kid out? Of all the inconsiderate, narrow minded...Who does that?"

He stopped dead in his rant. He did that to Harry. He turned to look at the boy with guilt written all over his face.

Harry looked at his dad confused. He took the mug that was offered to him and slowly sipped at it to keep from burning his tongue. "Why do you look like that?"

He fidgeted in his seat. He just wanted to cuddle with Nick.

"Because I did that. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm probably never going to stop apologising for that." Louis handed Niall his tea and sipped thoughtfully from his own cup.

He sighed. "We've all had a pretty long day. I think we should all just head to bead early. I'll take Josh to school in the morning, but the four of us will stay home and sort everything out."

"Night." Harry said without another thought. He put the cup on the island and ran up the stairs.

Niall leaned against the counter, taking small sips of the scolding hot liquid.

Louis looked questioningly at his husband. "You okay, babe? You've been unusually quiet since after dinner."

Niall shrugged his shoulders and grunted, swallowing more tea.

Louis frowned. "Hey. Talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

Niall groaned and looked at him. "I should stop talking. Neither of the boys give a shit about what comes out of my mouth. I say something and they defy it."

"They defy it because they know you'll eventually give them what they want. You just need to have a firmer hand, babe." Louis said as he laced their fingers together.

Niall grabbed at his hair. "I fucking am and they cry and scream and I just..."

Niall just stay still in Louis' arms. "Why do they have to do this? If they cared about me they wouldn't."

"They're just kids, babe. Selfish, impulsive, and rebellious. It's in their nature to fight back. We just have to know when to put our foot down and when to let them live a little." Louis kissed at Niall's hair trying to comfort him.

Niall cuddled further into his husband's chest. "I'm a terrible fucking parent."

"Don't you ever say that. You raised Harry by yourself for three years before I met you and that child adored you. You are the best fucking parent ever." Louis whispered and tightened his grip around Niall's waist.

Niall shook his head. "If I were he wouldn't even know what a blowjob was."

Louis chuckled. "He's twelve, not seven. I'd be shocked if he didn't know what a blow job. I'm sure he learned all about them in health class.

Niall groaned and shook his head. "No he's supposed to be little forever."

"You know that can't happen. You're mum probably wished the same thing. We need to let him grow up so he doesn't land himself in a similar situation, babe." Louis sipped at his now cold tea.

"With the way he's going he will be in the same situation." Niall groaned.

"He's fine. He's with Nick now and he just told us he was going to wait to have sec with him. Maybe he is learning something from all of this." Louis smiled. He liked to think that maybe he and Niall had gotten through to the boy.

Niall groaned but agreed. "Can we just watch a movie or something?"

Louis smiled softly. "Of course, babe. What kind of movie are you thinking? Romance, action, comedy..."

Niall looked over at the movie stand from afar. "Action."

Louis nodded. "Go ahead and pick one out and I'll get us something to snack on. Do you want to watch it down here or in the bedroom?"

Niall tapped his chin and looked at the staircase. "How about down here?"

"Deal. Go get it set up." Louis swatted Niall on the bum as he turned around to find some sugary treat for them.

Niall nodded and looked through their collection. He finally settled on Law Abiding Citizen, an action thriller.

Louis finally settled on some brownies that Josh and he had made the previous weekend. He plated about ten and poured them more tea and heading to the living room.

Niall sat back on the couch as the previews played. He sighed to himself more than anything. He wished this entire day had gone differently.

Louis sided up his husband and laid his head on Niall's shoulder. He reached down and laced their fingers together as the movie started.

Niall rested his head on Louis' chest, watching as the opening scene with Gerard Butler came on.

Louis was trying his hardest to stay awake through the movie, but today took a toll. He was dead tired.

Niall turned so he was on his side and cuddled up to his husband’s side. The blond kissed his cheek. "Sleep, babe."

"What about the movie?" Louis murmured already halfway asleep.

Niall shook his head and kissed his jaw. "Who cares?"

"Sleep down here with me?" Louis asked with his eyes drooping and his breathing becoming deeper and slower.

Niall kissed his ear next. "Yes, now sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Louis made a noise in the back in the back of his throat to show that he had heard, but was too far gone to give an actual response.

Niall yawned and tried to watch the movie by himself.

\------------

The green eyed boy opened Josh's door and quietly slipped in, he crawled into bed and under the blankets, immediately cuddling up to Nick's warm body.

Nick turned in the small bed and wrapped his arms around the new source of heat. "Harry?"

He kissed at the warm kiss beneath his fingers, not really sure which part of his boyfriend he was kissing. "I'm really sorry about tonight. I was hoping it would be full of cuddles and kisses, but we see how that went."

Harry nuzzled into Nick's chest. He kissed at what he was sure was Nick's jaw, lips brushing against his warm flesh. "Hey at least we're in a warm bed and we can still kiss and cuddle."

Nick chuckled. "Good because I really enjoy kissing you. Definitely my new favourite past time."

He leaned his head down and captured Harry's lips with this own. He needed this. He needed to stop thinking about what just happened and focus on his boyfriend.

Harry hesitantly licked at his bottom lip. His hand rubbed up and down Nick's side. "I think my favorite part is running my tongue all over you." He whispered sucking on Nick's earlobe, tongue licking the shell of it.

Nick sucked in a stuttering breath. "I love it best when my hand is pressed against your cock and all I have to do is shift my hand and add a little more pressure."

He let his hand run down Harry's torso and come to rest at the front of his jeans and press the heel of his hands down softly.

Harry gasped, lips parting. He thrust his hips into Nick's palm. He wiggled his hips up and down, rubbing his now hardening cock against his hand.

"Ugh I love you fuck." He whined quietly.

Harry's teeth latched onto Nick's neck, fingertips grazing his arms and soft mewls coming from him. "I was serious about earlier. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

Nick pulled back to look at Harry. "What are you saying? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Nick was confused. The way Harry was talking, it sounded like he wouldn't mind if Nick fucked him here and now, but a few hours ago Harry said he wasn't ready. He didn't want to misinterpret what he was saying.

Harry blushed pink and thankfully the dark masked that. The green eyed boy managed to find Nick's lips. "Yeah, I want you to fuck me. I know I said I wasn't ready earlier but I am now."

Nick moaned into the kiss. "Say that again. Tell me what you want from me."

He pressed his hand against Harry's erection once more. He felt his cock twitch at his boyfriend's words. The sound of Harry telling Nick to fuck him was heaven to the thirteen year olds ears.

Harry rocked his hips forward, nails scraping down Nick's arms to go with the ones on his back. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me into the mattress. Fuck me until I can't walk."

Nick groan. "Get your clothes off now."

He started to remove his own shirt and basketball shorts and quickly stripped himself of his boxers as well. He wrapped a hand his cock and began stroking himself to full hardness.

Harry hastily ripped his shirt off, next were his pants and underwear, both ending up on the floor nearby. "I hope you know I'm doing this because I trust you."

Nick took a second to look at Harry's naked form. "You're so gorgeous. I'm so lucky to have you."

He pressed his lips against Harry's and let his hand glide down the lanky boy's body and let his fingers move to Harry's entrance. "You're still pretty stretched from earlier, but I'm gonna do it again. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay but maybe do three fingers? Just to be sure." Harry brushed his fingertips down Nick's arm and rubbed them into his hip.

"Deal." He held up his index and middle finger. "Get them wet for me. The wetter the better since we don't have any lube."

He tapped them at Harry's lips waiting for the boy to work his tongue around his digits.

Harry opened his mouth automatically. His tongue lapped up the digits and wrapped around them. He slicked them up and sucked harshly.

His eyes fluttered shut as he did. "Don't be loud." He mumbled around Nick's fingers.

Nick wrapped his other hand around Harry's length and slowly tugged on him trying to get him close. He let his tongue dart out and lap at the boy's nipples and suck and bite at the unmarked skin around them.

"I'm more worried about you moaning like whore. Just remember that your parents are downstairs and your brother is next door. Don't wake him up."

Harry glared but bit into the back of his hand at the way Nick lapped at his chest. "Can't wait to do this when no one is around. So I can scream your name," he breathed.

Nick moaned into the mattress. "You can't say shit like that. Such a fucking turn on." He panted at Harry's ear.

He moved his now saliva covered fingers down to Harry's hole. He ran them over the puckered muscle lightly before slowly pushing both of them in and letting Harry readjust to his fingers once more.

Harry wiggled his hips and the slight pain subsided, probably from their earlier activities. "You're right, I am loose."

Nick thrust a few times to make sure that Harry was okay before looking up at him. "One more finger, yeah? This one will probably hurt like this afternoon since it's a stretch."

He started to push another finger into the tight heat of Harry. Hoping to make it somewhat enjoyable, he crooked his other two fingers hoping to find that spot again

Harry could feel the pain coming back but then Nick's fingers did brush his prostate. The green eyed boy bit his boyfriend's shoulder, mewls being muffled by his skin.

Nick whimpered at the feeling of Harry's teeth sinking into his skin and pulled continued to fuck Harry open with his fingers, occasionally allowing himself to brush over the bundle of nerves.

After a few minutes of that, he removed his fingers completely and shifted so he was situated between Harry's legs. He jerked himself to full hardness again and let the tip of his cock press against the ring of muscles. "Ready, babe?"

Harry nodded his head, eyes glazed over as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." He kissed Harry hard on the lips and slowly pushed his length past the ring of muscle, inching himself in. He gripped desperately at the sheets as he willed himself not to not snap his hips and pound into the boy.

Harry hissed in pain. This was so much worse than three fingers. He grabbed at the bed sheets beneath him.

"D-Don't move." Harry's voice shook eyes watering slightly.

Nick stilled. He was about halfway in and the tightness was unbearable. "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I'm so sorry."

Nick grabbed at one of Harry's hand and laced his fingers with the boy's. "You feel so good, Harry. So tight. So good."

"No this wasn't a bad idea just give me a minute or two." He squeezed Nick's hand to reassure him.

He closed his eyes and took in huge breathes. He forced his muscles to relax finally. "Move."

Nick nodded and pushed the rest of the way inside. Once he bottomed out and groaned softly. "Need me to wait or want me to go?"

Nick's arms were shaking slightly with effort not just go and slam his hips into the brunet's. He pressed open mouth kisses to Harry's jaw.

Harry's breathing evened out. He wrapped his trembling legs around Nick's abdomen, fingers digging into his upper arms. "Go ahead and move."

Nick nodded and pulled out slightly only to push back in. The heat surrounding his length was so good. He continued with his shallow thrusts wanting Harry to get used to the feeling.

Harry dug his blunt fingernails into Nick's upper arms. It still hurt, but it would go away.

He couldn't believe he was doing this with Nick. Last week he was just a friend and now he was his boyfriend.

Nick winced at the pain in his arms from Harry's grip. He'd probably have finger shaped bruises and tiny nail marks there tomorrow, but that was okay by him.

He pulled out again, this time till just the head of his cock was inside Harry before pushing back in. He groaned at the feeling and decided he liked that better than shallow thrusting.

He shifted, trying to find Harry's sweet spot so the boy could get some pleasure from all this.

Harry hissed and pulled Nick down until their torsos were flush against each other. The green eyed boy bit into his neck to stifle the small moan.

Nick hadn't found that spot, but his cock rubbing against his smooth inner walls had struck a nerve.

Nick growled as he felt Harry's teeth at his neck. He started trying to move his faster, started trying to change the angle to find the one spot that would give Harry pleasure.

He looked down to try and see in the darkness, but it was futile. "Wanna fuck you with the lights on. Wanna see your body. Wanna watch my cock slam into you." He panted between breaths and thrusts.

Harry reached behind his head to the small lamp on Josh’s nightstand. He turned it on, light illuminating the room.

"Better?" He panted and before he could add his eyes widened and his lips formed an 'O.'

Nick's relentless search finally paid off his tip plunging into his ball of nerves. He had found Harry's Achilles' heel.

"Nick. Fuck. Right there." The green eyed boy was panting, pupils dilated and the once emerald irises a now forest green.

The light couldn't have been turned on at a better moment. Nick looked down at Harry right as he found the sensitive spot in his boyfriend.

He moaned as continued to thrust at just the right angle. He looked down to see his cock disappearing into Harry's tight heat and that nearly had him cumming right there.

He wrapped his hand around Harry's length and started to jack the boy off while still fucking into him. "Fucking love you. So damn gorgeous. Fuck, Harry."

Harry mewled, keeping his voice low and raspy. He loved Nick complimenting him.

"Love you." His tongue was sticking out slightly, beads of sweat forming along his hairline. The curly haired boy tightened his legs, and his nails went deeper.

Nick buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and panted harshly against the skin there. He pressed lazy, sex induced kisses to the flesh and then starting biting and sucking at the lightly tan canvas.

He let his hand get move faster around Harry's cock and he swiped at the gathering precum to make his hand slicker. Rolling his hips, he thrust harsher up into his boyfriend.

"You like it when I fuck you? You like having my cock buried inside you? Fucking hell, Harry."

Harry moaned, voice low and raspy. He tightened his legs around Nick's abdomen. "I love it when you fuck me. Love your cock inside of me. Love feeling you pound into me."

The younger lad could feel his stomach clenching, twisting and knotting. He knew he was close. "Almost there."

Nick sped up his thrust trying to make Harry cum. His hand around the twelve year old's cock paid special attention to the head and let his thumb graze against the sensitive multiple times.

He could feel his own pleasure simmering in the lower half of his stomach and the tight heat of Harry was not helping to ward off his impending orgasm. He refused to cum first though.

"So fucking beautiful. Bet you'd look even better covered in cum. Come on, baby. Cum for me."

Harry thrust back onto Nick and finally the ball of heat that had been building up unraveled. He moaned and groaned cumming with a whimper of Nick's name.

His hips stuttered forward cock brushing against Nick's skin. Thick warm ropes shot out and painted his boyfriend's chest and both of their stomachs white.

"Fuck," Nick groaned as he felt Harry's release hit his flushed skin.

The walls surrounding his cock constricted and Nick threw his head back at the feeling. He couldn't hold on and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder so as not to shout as he came inside his boyfriend.

He lay there panting into Harry's skin and pressing kisses to his sweaty skin. "I love you, Harry."

Harry was covered in a thin layer of sweat, beads rolling down his now red flesh. His body felt like it was floating, his toes still curled in euphoria. "Love you too."


End file.
